The Merging of Worlds
by Daeths
Summary: What if you were to be dragged into a game you wanted no part of? What if you weren't given a choice in the matter? Follow either the rise or downfall of a human from earth, who just wants to find out what his place was in the grand scheme of things. (OC x ? ) (Jaune x Pyrrha) (Lie Ren x Nora)
1. Prologue 'Transported'

_**The Merging of Worlds**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello" = thoughts_

 _Woof = sounds_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _._

 _Drip..Drip..Drip..Drip..Drip.._

.

.

A figure can be seen sitting on a bed in a very, very dark room.

If you were to listen closely, you could hear the raindrops dripping rhythmically onto the glass of the window.

 _._

 _._

 _Drip..Drip..Drip..Drip..Drip.._

 _Drip..Drip..Drip..Drip..Drip.._

.

.

The sound created a hypnotic lull that quietly resounded throughout the room.

 _._

 _._

 _Drip..Drip..Drip..Drip..Drip.._

.

.

However, if you were to listen even more intently, you could hear the slow, melodious lyrics of _Demons_ performed by _Imagine Dragons_ playing off the speakers of the laptop on the figure's lap.

.

.

' _When the days are cold_ _  
_

 _And the cards all fold_ _  
_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold...'_

.

.

" ...hm..hm.. " The sound of someone faintly singing along to the song could be heard from the direction of the shadowed figure.

Since the room was so dark and the room was lighted only by the dim computer screen, we can hardly see anything.

 _._

 _(A few seconds of singing later...)_

" ...Hmmm? Oh, nice. The second episode of RWBY season 3 is finally out." A deep voice rang out the room with content. "I've been waiting _forever._ " A small grin appeared on the figure's face, if you were to notice close enough.

But just as he was about to start the episode...

 _._

 _._

 _-!DING-DONG!-_

.

.

"Huh...?" The figure raised his head lightly.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof! Woof! Woof!_

.

.

"Aw, not again..."

 _._

 _._

 _Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!_

.

.

The figure softly sighs and looks over to the digital clock on the drawer beside the bed.

 _PM 8:56_

 _SAT_. OCT 31

"Another Trick-or-Treater, huh? ...Guess it can't be helped...it _is_ Halloween night after all." Drawled the voice. "Still, I wonder why in the seven hells would they still go out even though it's pouring? ...Well, to each their own." Finished the voice nonchalantly. "Now let's get back to the show."

 _._

 _._

 _Woof!_

.

.

" _..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Woof! Woof! Woof!_

.

.

" _..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Wooooof!_

.

.

"Aw come on, Ace...stop barking."

 _._

 _._

 _Woof! Woof!_

 _Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!_

.

.

"*Sigh*...I guess they _should_ be gone by now." The figure expresses with resignation and gets off the bed to grudgingly leave the room.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!_

.

.

The figure is seen walking up the stairs at an even pace. "Alright, alright I'm coming Ace."

 _._

 _._

 _...Woof?_ A confused bark replied.

.

.

The figure arrived on the first floor.

"Yeah, yeah, Ace, I'm here." The light is turned on and we finally get a good look at the figure's appearance.

A male teen by the looks of 17, maybe older crouches down and pets an adorable black and white dog. "Good girl, Ace." He stands up with the dog in his arms. The boy stood tall at about 6'1".

"Try not to bark too much, all right?"

The teen had long black hair tied in a low ponytail and bangs that reached his jawline, framing his slim and angular face. He looks at the dog in his arms with his tired grey eyes but there was a glint of adoration within them.

The newly introduced dog licks his remarkably fair skin. "Haha Ace! I love you too." He says with a gentle smile.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof!_

.

.

"Now Ace, let's get back to my room, I don't want people seeing me in my pjs." It must have been a trick of the light, but for a second there the boy could've _sworn_ that he saw Ace glaring at his silken black pjs. Almost like as if she didn't want to go downstairs.

" _Hmm...just my imagination. She couldn't possibly have understood what I said."_

 _._

 _._

 _[RING! RING! RING!]_

.

.

"!"

"Oh great, now it's the phone *sigh *****." The teen sighs again. He does that a lot, doesn't he?

"Sorry Ace, it might be important." The boy puts the dog down and languidly walks over to the phone.

 _._

 _._

 _[RING! RING! RIN-_

.

-"Hello?"-

-"Hey son! It's mom!" Sang a cheerful voice-

-"Mom? ...What's up?"-

-"Your sister and I will be out later than expected dear, we're having too much fun!" The cheerful voice said with zeal. "You really should have come with us! Your sister is freaking awesome! She and her friends are getting tons of candy and Blase is helping out a lot! I mean how often do you see a husky dressed up as a banana?" Questioned the voice.-

.

" _Wow, she's really enthusiastic isn't she? All of that was said in one breath."_

-"Not often but great job...tell Celene to save some candy for her dearest big brother, will you? Anyways, what did you need me for?"-

-"Oh yeah! I just wanted to tell you that before you go to bed, could you take Ace out for a walk? The keys are hanging beside the door."-

-"Sure, I can do that."-

-"Thanks dear! I'm sure Celene will save some candy for you! I have to get going now, bye luv ya!"-

-"Bye."-

 _._

 _[Hangs up phone]_

.

.

At the time, the boy didn't know how much that goodbye would mean to him. But, let's get back to the story.

"Wait here Ace, let me go get changed and I'll bring you out, k?"

 _._

 _._

 _Ruff!_

.

.

"I'll take that as an ok."

.

* * *

 _._

 _ **{Switch to Boy P.O.V.}**_

.

.

After saying that, I went back downstairs to my bedroom.

I entered my closet and turned on the light, though I try to keep my room as dark as possible because for some unknown reason I've always felt better in the dark, buut as regretful as it is...I don't have night vision.

I unbutton my silk shirt and looked at the full view mirror beside my closet.

"..."

"...* _poses*"_

" _..."_

Don't get me wrong...I'm not narcissistic, _however_ , while I'm not _overly_ buff, I was actually quite proud of my muscle tone. I would say that I had the physique of a athletic swimmer especially since I went swimming, jogging and played tennis a lot. I must say...I was really _physically active_ haha!...Get it? I was active physic...never mind.

Playing stringed instruments also helped build my arm strength.

I went into my closet and took out my usual clothes for chilly days.

A thick, black turtleneck sweater with a black undershirt which I wore underneath for extra warmth, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I quickly put them on. Then I grabbed my hand-made black scarf which I knitted a few years ago, and wrapped it loosely around my neck with one side of the scarf hanging over my shoulder reaching all the way down to my hips.

It seems I have no need for my hoodie since I don't hear the rain anymore. _"Lucky."_

I looked over to the drawer beside my bed and walked towards it slowly.

The first thing I take is my iPhone, I check the battery which was at 93%...perfect. I take my earpods and put them both in my back pocket.

Opening the first shelf of my drawer, I see my accessories. I put my impressive silver Rolex watch on my right hand. I then reverently take my lucky red guitar pick which actually saved my life once and carefully place it in my pocket. It might save my life again, you never know.

...Please don't judge me. I believe in stupid stuff like that.

Finally, I looked over to the last accessory with a grimace. I take the ring and roll it between my fingers, bringing back memories of how I got it in the first place.

.

.

 _ **(Flashback 7 years ago...)**_

 _In a rather large house on a rainy day_

.

" _Son...come here, I need to speak to you." A solemn voice said._

 _A young child around the age of 10 replied with a curious voice while walking over. "Of course father, what do you need?"_

 _An older man kneels down in front of the child and reaches into his pocket to take out a ring. Taking the child's hand, he opens it and places the ring on his palm._

 _He then closes the child's hand with his own and fervently says. "Son...this is a heavy responsibility I'm handing over to you. This ring...is our family ring. I need you to support and protect this family. I'm handing to you the burden of this task, but I trust you. I believe you are strong enough for this."_

" _Okay..? I promise I won't let you down father!" The child responded, happy he was being depended upon, but still, was a bit confused._

 _The man closed his eyes and gave a melancholic but proud smile. "I know son...I know."_

 _The next day, the child's father went missing._

 _._

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

.

.

Not really responsible, right?

"*Sigh*, it's been such a long time since that happened." I say with nostalgia but at the same time, sadness. "But enough of this, I need to take Ace out."

I slip the ring on my right index finger. Looking at the ring again I admire at how nice it looked. It was a silver ring with my family crest on top. My family crest is symbolized with a capitol H sprouting black butterfly wings, which was something I have always found to be very beautiful.

"..."

I briskly chase my wandering thoughts away.

" _Alright, let's get going."_

 _._

* * *

.

I quickly walk out my room, closing the light on the way, and walk back up the stairs.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof!_

.

.

"!...Wow Ace, you seriously waited here the whole time?" I asked, surprised. "Very eager, aren't you."

 _._

 _._

 _Woof, woof!_

.

.

"Okay, okay, let me put on my socks and shoes then, we can finally get going."

 _._

 _._

 _Ruff!_

 _._

 _(A few minutes of putting on socks and shoes later...)_

"All set Ace? Anything else we need?" Ace suddenly trots over to a red hood hanging by the door.

"...?"

 _._

 _._

 _*Whines*_

.

.

"...You want to wear your costume?" Taken aback, I confusedly asked. Ace nods her head. "Okay then, if you're sure."

She nods. _"...huh? Do dogs nod? She's never done that before...oh well, it doesn't really matter..."_

.

It was a costume I bought for Ace. I bought it in a dog store as a red riding hood costume package for small dogs but I thought of it as a RWBY costume, you know, the awesome red hood that Ruby wears in the show.

But since Ace wanted to stay with me at home (I don't go trick or treating anymore because I'm an adult now, duh) she never got the chance to wear it.

I take the hood off the coat hanger and crouch down to put it on Ace. I pull the hood over Ace's head halfway with her ears sticking out the holes on the hood. She looks up at me.

"..."

"..."

" _So f**king cute!"_ I inwardly scream, but on the outside,

"Comfortable?" Ace licks my face. "Good."

I stand up and take my iPhone and earpods out of my back pocket. I open my playlist and set it on shuffle. I've got hundreds of songs on there so I don't really worry about repeating songs.

"Let's go."

I grab the keys and step out the door with Ace following. She doesn't need a leash because I trust her.

I close the door behind me and hastily lock it. I care about the safety of my home, _a lot_.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof!_

.

.

I turn around and look at my street. There were still a few people walking around. I take a quick glance at my watch. _"9:31, huh. They're probably heading home by now."_

Walking down the stairs leading to my front door, I take in the fresh, cool air. _"What a beautiful night."_

I stood there and just admired the night sky for a bit.

A full moon that was oddly yellow, shone down with brilliance and the sky was dotted with multiple stars. It truly was a very pretty night. There were a few dark clouds here and there, left over from the rain earlier, but it was mostly a clear sky.

I walk onto the street lighted with street lights that casted an orange glow which, in turn, created a very nice ambience.

I loved taking walks at night.

I take a look over to Ace who was sniffing around the bushes for a place to do her business.

" _Hmm...no need to rush then."_

I let myself walk at a casual pace so Ace didn't have to catch up to me.

.

.

' _Don't fear, baby,... cause you and me are golden_

 _When you can't breathe,... it's you that I'll be holdin'_ _  
_

 _Yes, I'm all in, through thick and thin_ _  
_

 _This is good loving; you and me are golden...'_

.

.

The cheerful melody of _Golden_ sung by _Travie McCoy and Sia_ played off my earpods, tuning out the chatter of the few people still left on the street.

.

...

.

After walking for a bit, I decided to head over to a less populated place.

"Hey Ace." I quietly called out. "Let's go to the forest trail." Ace immediately complied, running up ahead of me stopping only to look back at me as if telling me I was too slow.

" _...I guess she's leading then."_

"Watch out for cars, k?" I reminded her.

 _._

 _._

 _Ruff!_

.

.

I went back to simply strolling at an unhurried speed while looking up to enjoy the alluring night sky and listening to my upbeat music at the same time.

I breathed in the crisp air and thought about my life a bit. Pretty deep sh*t, I know, but it helps clear my mind.

I remembered a quote that inspired me to become who I am today, I think it went something like this,

 _._

 _'_ _Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.'_

.

Taking the meaning of this saying literally, I've always enjoyed what I have at the moment, even just the simple stuff like spending time with my family (dogs included) to sitting back and enjoying a good book or letting out stress by exercising.

I was truly grateful to my family who was there by my side through rough times and supported me when ever I needed it.

The type of stories I like would be..well...I would say that, because of how I lived, I became a pretty open-minded person so I enjoy all types and genres of stories. _"...Except for horror *shudders*."_

Anyways, let's get back on topic. I enjoy stories like Harry Potter to stuff like light novels or manga and sometimes (most of the time) enjoy a interesting fanfiction story.

But most of all...music means the most to me.

"Isn't that right, Ace?" I blurted out.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof?_

.

.

She looked back at me with confusion but barked anyways.

"Nothing, nothing...I said that without thinking." _"I guess I got too excited in my thoughts."_

 _._

 _._

 _Ruff!_ She repli-err barked.

.

.

...Sometimes I think she's smarter than I think she is. _"Oh well."_ I shrugged, I didn't really care because I would love her all the same either way.

Let's get back on topic again. Music is very special to me because, as they say,

 _._

 _'_ _Music is a moral law. It gives soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and charm and gaiety to life and to everything.'_

.

A bit exaggerated but I listen to music when I'm sad, happy, excited, depressed, sleeping, daydreaming...reading...it seems I listen to music a lot. I also play a lot of music, but that's another story for another time.

I don't regret it though, music _is_ life after all...

 _._

 _._

 _!DING-DING-DING-DING!_

 _!DING-DING-DING-DING!_

.

.

" _!"_

I got my head out of my wandering thoughts to look at what was going on to have caused all that racket. Oh...it was just the train crossing sign.

" _We're here already? I got lost in my thoughts too much again, huh."_

I stopped to wait for the train to pass by. The forest trail is just on the other side of this stop. I could already see the the huge crowd of trees in the distance.

The rumbling of the train is getting closer. It should be here soon.

 _._

 _._

 _Choo-Choo..._

.

.

I noticed Ace through the corner of my eye sniffing at another bu- * _Crack* *Snap*_ WHOA!? What the hell was that!? I snapped my head toward the direction of the sound.

 _._

 _._

 _*RUSTLE* *RUSTLE*_

.

.

Something just moved on the other side!

I inch my head forward cautiously and narrow my eyes in concentration to get a better look because it might just be a squirrel or something.

" _!...Is that what I thin-!?"_

 _._

 _._

 _!CHOO-CHOO!_

 _WHOOOSH! *WHISTLE*_

.

.

A train suddenly speeds past me, blocking my view of the other side.

I calmed my racing heart and collected my thoughts. It's bad to overthink stuff sometimes.

That surprised me though. I could've sworn that I just saw _glowing red eyes_ staring at me from behind a tree. My mind must be messing with me.

It's just that the glowing red eyes really creeped me out. I guess the lack of sleep these days are making me a bit delusional. I'm definitely going to sleep the second I get home. _"I mean it's impossible for glowing eyes to be real, right?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Grrrrrrr..._

.

.

The growl coming from Ace brought me from my thoughts. I looked at her and was surprised seeing her snarling at something. She's usually _very_ peaceful.

" _Definitely impossible...right?"_

 _._

* * *

.

The train went on for a pretty long time, so by the time it was gone me and Ace already calmed down.

But there might still be a wild animal since I definitely heard something move, so I walked slowly and cautiously, with Ace following, to the other side of the train tracks.

I was being a bit ridiculous I know, but as they say, ' _Safety first.'_

It was the start of the trail so there were a few trees around us and no houses which meant no people. I usually went here for walks because it was a secluded and quiet place without much people. I liked my walks in peace.

The deeper you went in the trail, the darker it got because the trees were older therefore taller and seeing that the trail was in a forest, there were a lot of trees.

But as I've said before, I didn't mind the dark, rather I welcomed it because ever since I was young, I always felt more energetic...stronger...

" _...Hmmm. Today's different."_ I suddenly thought.

Like usual I felt stronger but I was getting the chills today. My instincts were telling me about all the wrongness in the air, and my instincts are usually...actually always right, buut being the stubborn person that I am, I decided to keep going. My mom is depending on me after all.

There were still a few streetlamps on the side of the trail so I didn't have trouble seeing where I was going but the more you walked the fewer lamps there were.

I was comforted by the song playing in my ears though. _Someday by Tinie Temprah_ is a pretty cool song.

"Stick to the trail Ace. Try not to wander around, ok?"

 _._

 _._

 _Ruff!_

.

.

"Good girl." I reach down and pet her head just for the sake of it.

I look around again and seeing nothing, I went back to strolling at my preferred speed. I didn't let my guard down though because just like Mad Eyed Moody in Harry Potter, _"Constant Vigilance!"_ was ingrained in my head. It was really helpful in tennis.

I checked to see if Ace was following and saw her nearby at the edge of the trail, once again sniffing at the bushes.

" _Oookaay then."_

.

...

.

We traveled further into the trail and we are officially in the thick of the forest now. There were a lot of puddles on the trail but somehow I naturally avoided them. Kinda like sixth sense. I didn't need to see, I knew where they were ahead of time.

Now that I think of it...I've always had this 'sixth sense' thing. So _that_ was the reason why my tennis skills were so good. Cool.

Ace wasn't as lucky as me. Her paws are completely drenched.

We walked through the dark, ancient forest. It reeked of age. The trees were like castles, seriously, they were that tall.

Every tree we passed under reminded me of a guardian, a silent one of the forest. The trees formed arches way over our heads and the moonlight shone through the spaces. I could hear the wind whistling through the creaking branches of the aged trees.

 _Hoot, Hoot_

So there were owls too, huh.

The further we went, the more dark and quiet it became. I could notice huge roots spreading on the ground. There were lots of leaves decorating the trail. The huge trees flanked the trail, making it hard to see out either side. Suddenly, I heard shuffling noises coming from deep in the interior.

" _Must be squirrels."_

 _._

 _._

 _Grrrrrr..._

.

.

" _Ace...?"_

I saw Ace glaring at something within the trees and her ears perking up at something she heard.

"What's wron-"

 _._

 _._

 _*RUSTLE*_

.

.

"!"

 _._

 _._

 _WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!_

.

.

What the hell!?

 _._

 _._

 _WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!_

.

.

Ace is going crazy!

 _._

 _._

 _WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!_

 _*RUSTLE*_

.

.

I snapped my attention towards the sound. Something is moving within those trees...

 _._

 _._

 _WHOOSH!_

.

.

!? Holy sh*t! Something just ran past me! I couldn't see much because the trees were blocking my view, but I felt it! The wind blew past me and I could just barely see a blur race past me!

 _._

 _._

 _WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!_

.

.

The wind picked up stronger making the trees sway side to side, the sound of the strong wind and epic orchestral from _Stormkeeper by Two Steps From Hell_ , which was blasting from my earpods, blended together making my adrenaline go crazy.

 _._

 _._

 _WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!_

.

.

Ace was barking nonstop and running around with no control. My heart was beating so fast I almost thought it would fall out my chest...I kept looking around to see just exactly what was going on. Did whatever we saw at the train stop follow us here?

" _Impossible! I would have..known...actually yeah it seems most likely that whatever it is followed us..."_

 _._

 _._

 _WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!_

.

.

"Ace! Stop barking!" I tried to stop Ace but it's almost like her instincts took control of her. She wouldn't listen to me at all.

.

...!

Suddenly, just like when everything got really loud, everything became still and quiet.

The wind stopped abruptly and Ace stopped barking without warning.

Everything was so quiet that it became really unnatural. The only sound was the music still playing in my ears.

"..."

To be honest, it was really scaring me. I didn't panic though, that wouldn't do me any good.

I look over to Ace. "Ace...are you okay?" She seems to be standing in shock. She wasn't moving and it was really worrying me.

I walk over to her and reach down to touch her. When I did she flinched harshly, but she responded.

When she looked at me however, it was a look that I would never forget for my entire life. She looked at me with eyes filled with pure, unbridled terror.

I couldn't take the look anymore so I quickly looked away. I swore to myself that I would protect my family from everything and Ace was a part of that family I swore to protect but...I failed...I failed to protect her...

"..."

"..."

And realizing this brought me rage...rage at whatever did this to Ace. I won't let the rage control me though...it would only make me do something I would regret. So rather than letting it control me I would have to take advantage of it.

Seeing Ace still standing there in fear, I softly reassured her to give her some comfort. "Ace...it's ok...look at me." She looked up at my eyes with her own fearful ones. I filled my voice with confidence. "I'll protect you Ace...I'll always protect you so don't worry, okay?"

 _._

 _._

 _ruff_

.

.

She repli—err barked weakly. Good, I made some progress. She didn't look as fearful as before. I reach down and pet her gently.

"Ace...you know the way home, right?"

 _._

 _._

 _woof?_

.

.

"Good. I'm going to need you to run back as fast as you can and wait for me there..."

 _._

 _._

 _Woof!? Grrrr_

.

.

She immediately rejects it, going as far as to bite onto my pants.

"Ace..."

 _._

 _._

 _Grrrr_

.

.

"You need to let me go Ace...it's my duty to protect my family and I don't want to risk you being in danger."

 _._

 _._

 _*Whines*_

.

.

!? Sh*t! Not the cute puppy eyes trick!

Must resist...must resist...must resist...

I close my eyes with difficulty and tell Ace in an authoritative tone. "Head back Ace. No discussion."

 _._

 _._

 _Woof *Whines*_

.

.

"Sorry Ace, I have to do this. Go on girl. I'll meet you back home."

She sadly turns around and slowly walks towards the direction we came from. She took a few steps but stopped to look back at me, but her eyes weren't filled with sadness like a few moments ago but confusion showed instead.

I take a look around us and saw what I expected, which were trees but then I realized,

"...We're lost, aren't we?"

 _._

 _._

 _Ruff!_

.

.

" _...How could I have been so stupid!? I have a horrible sense of direction!"_ I angrily thought to myself.

"Ace! Come here and stay by my side. No matter what happens, don't wander off." Ace quickly obliges.

We must have wandered off our usual path and taken another one. I seriously have to stop daydreaming all the time. It's my fault that Ace is stuck here with me now. Could this day get worser?

I've never ventured this far into the forest before so the smartest thing to do now is to retrace our way here. I turn towards the direction we came from with Ace following.

"..."

" _Wait...is this even the direction we came from?"_ I wasn't lying when I said I had a horrible sense of direction. Since everything seemed unfamiliar to me I started to feel hopeless. _"No...this...this can't do."_

Taking a deep breath, I calmed down and gave myself a goal: Get Ace back home!

I start walking in a random direction, praying that it's the right one. I checked on Ace every few seconds because you can never be too careful.

.

* * *

.

We soon came upon a clearing with fewer trees. Everything was still unfamiliar to me but it seems that we are nearing civilization or as I like to call it, safety. I could see lights in the distance.

Ace is walking quietly beside me. She seems to still be freaked out by whatever happened back there.

I really wished there was something I could do to cheer her up. I decided to say some reassuring words to her again.

"Ace." She looks up at me. "Don't worry too much..." I say with as much conviction as I can. "Whatever it was back there, I'll protect you from it."

Ace meets my eyes, hers showing her appreciation clearly.

.

That...was when everything went wrong.

.

Her eyes, previously showing happiness and appreciation, widened considerably. But what caught me by surprise, was the fear and terror that was gone from her eyes, suddenly came back.

I noticed that she wasn't looking at me but rather at what was _behind_ me.

Then the warning bells rang off in my head. I didn't know what was going on but my body somehow did and my mind made me instinctively dodge...and I was glad it did because a hugeass f**king claw swiped at where my head was just a few moments ago.

I landed on the floor and quickly jumped back on my feet, I turned around to see what just attacked me and what I saw made my own eyes widen with anger, surprise and fear. Fear not for myself but fear for Ace.

 _._

 _._

 _Grrrrrrr..._

.

.

Ace was standing in front of me protectively, growling at something in front of her...but she was clearly terrified.

What made me angry and surprised was the thing crouching in front of Ace. It was something that came out of my wildest dreams...something I never deemed was possible to happen in real life...

There was a f**king Grimm in front of us. ...That explains the red eyes from earlier. I let that fact sink in.

"..."

"..."

A f**king GRIMM was in front of us! You know, the one from the show RWBY? Yeah...well it's crouching there in front us _in_ REAL life! ...I don't get this world anymore!

" _No...calm yourself. This is not the right time and place to have a panic attack. One wrong move and me and Ace are dead."_

That is the scenario I have to avoid the most.

I cleared my head and looked at our situation with a more rational mind. The Grimm is still there crouching in front of us. It must be waiting for our first move.

This Grimm seems to like playing with its food...knowing this just brought my rage back stronger than ever. It's not worthy enough to think of Ace as food...nobody is.

 _._

 _._

 _Grrrr..._

 _GRRRRRRRR_

.

.

Ace and the Grimm started growling at each other. I have to think fast. The Grimm seems to be a Beowolf, taking the knowledge from what I've seen in the show, it isn't the strongest Grimm in the story but they are very agile. One very important element missing though...I'm not a hunter! I'm only human so I have no way to fight this thing on even grounds.

So the most logical thing to do is...

...

...

...RUUUNNN

Thinking quickly, I took a rock that was coincidentally beside by my foot and threw it at the Beowolf's head...Bullseye! It actually hit! There also seemed to be quite a lot of force behind the throw seeing as the Grimm was dazed. Wow...I have never been so thankful to the extra energy I seem to get at night.

I yelled at Ace. "Ace! Quickly! RUUNNN!" Ace got my message and followed me in the opposite direction of the Grimm...which actually lead back to the forest we came from... _"God damn it! We just got out of their too! Oh well, survival first."_

I ran like a man possessed without looking back once because, in movies, the people who do are caught really fast. I ran as fast as I could, and I gotta say, I was pretty damn fast. I didn't even _know_ I could run that fast at night. I was finding out some awesome stuff about myself today.

I could hear Ace running along beside me, which was a good thing _but_ I could also hear the snorts and growls coming from the Beowolf behind me which was a bad thing.

As I was running I noticed something strange.

The forest...it seems to become redder and redder the deeper I went in and it wasn't like that before...

I didn't have time to think about that though. I could feel myself getting tired...I have been running at top speed for the past few minutes, which was a new record for me, but the Grimm seemed to have endless stamina.

.

...

.

I ended up stopping with Ace at a small clearing, just like before except this time we were surrounded by crimson trees which gave quite a _breathtaking_ view. Haha! Get it? You know...I was getting tired so I had to stop and _take_ a _breath..._ get it?...never mind.

This place seems so familiar though...where did I see it from? That wasn't what I should be worried about right now...the Grimm has arrived.

The Beowolf walked to us slowly and crouched down with a nasty grin on it's face. It must be having lots of fun and that just made me angry. Its glowing red eyes behind its mask were glinting with maliciousness.

Ace once again got in front of me protectively but I could see her trembling.

I was truly touched that Ace cared that much for me but I won't let her anywhere near that monster. I will be the one doing the protecting.

"Ace...get behind me."

"..."

"..."

" _Is she...ignoring me!?"_

"Ace please. I don't want you to get hurt."

She looks at me with worry but grudgingly obeys.

I look at the Beowolf and walk towards it cautiously. I could see the horrifying grin it had on its face. It seems to not be in a hurry...well, that is a mistake I'll take advantage of.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRR_

.

.

I got close enough to smell its horrible breath.

 _._

 _._

 _...Thump!...Thump!..._

.

.

My heart was going crazy with nervousness and...excitement? Odd...I could feel a rush of excitement going through me. I'll think about it later... _if_ I survive this mess...

 _._

 _._

 _...Thump!...Thump!..._

 _...Thump!...Thump!..._

.

.

Thinking of something to use as a make-shift weapon, I take out my lucky red guitar pick.

"..."

" _...Better then nothing I guess...and it is my lucky guitar pick for a reason."_

I close my right hand into a fist with the the sharp end of the pick sticking out of between my index and middle finger.

 _._

 _._

 _...Thump!...Thump!..._

 _...Thump!...Thump!...Thump!..._

.

.

' _Haaa...Hooo'_ I take a deep breath and close my eyes to calm my pounding heart. I could feel my mind getting clearer with each passing second...but with each passing second, I could feel my fury getting stronger.

 _._

 _._

 _...Thump!...Thump!..._

.

.

I meet the Grimm's red eyes with my own grey ones. I felt satisfaction in seeing the monster flinch at the intense hate and rage coming from my eyes.

 _._

 _._

 _...Thump!...Thump!..._

 _GRRRRRRRRRR_

.

.

The Grimm is finally getting impatient...me too.

 _._

 _._

 _'Even a well-lit place can hide salvation...'_

.

.

I could feel the adrenaline in my blood. The song _It has begun_ by _Starset_ only served to fuel it stronger.

 _._

 _._

 _...Thump!...Thump!..._ _  
_

 _'A map to a one-man maze that never sees the sun...'_

.

.

I get into a amateurish boxing stance. The Beowolf stands up. _  
_

 _._

 _._

 _'Where the lost are the heroes_

 _And the thieves are left to drown...'_

 _...Thump!...Thump!...Thump!..._

.

.

We glare at each other. I could hear the blood pumping in my head... _Thump!...Thump!..._

 _._

 _._

 _'But everyone knows by now  
Fairy tales are not found...  
They're written in the walls_

 _As we walk in a...!'_

.

.

!...The Beowolf immediately pounces at me...I dodge it quickly with my instincts but I won't be as lucky next time.

It stood up and growled with annoyance. I got back in a boxing stance...to be honest, I have no fighting skills at all. A few scuffles here and there plus a few boxing shows on T.V but besides that...I got nothing.

So everything I do here will be on logic and instinct.

Suddenly, before I could blink the Grimm clawed me in the chest and I got pushed back a far distance.

.

' _COUGH' "Sh*t...I can't lose focus...get your head back in the game!"_

.

I weakly get back on my feet. That hurt like hell! My sweater was ripped and three long slashes decorated my chest.

" _F**k!"_

The Beowolf was stalking slowly towards me with a triumph face. " _So it thinks it's already won, huh? No way am I letting that happen!"_

Thinking of different strategies to do this, I rush at the Grimm with my fastest speed possible. It looked surprised! _"Didn't expect that, did you?"_ I savagely grin.

I reached the Beowolf in no time but it quickly swung a claw at me. Now that I was into the fight, I could somehow predict where the hit would land! Didn't have time to think about how though.

I dodged the strike with little effort and threw in a hit of my own.

With satisfaction, I felt my guitar pick dig into the Beowolf's arm and I ran backwards to create a distance between us. I have to admit...I hit _pretty_ damn hard.

AWOOOOO! It howled with pain...but it recovered quickly. Now it was glaring at me reallly hard. It must be taking me seriously now...

"I have to finish this quickly..." I whispered to myself. I didn't have enough stamina to last a long fight however the Beowolf certainly did.

The Beowolf rushed at me, bringing me back from my thoughts.

And just like before...I somehow knew where the Beowolf's attack would land. Coming up with a quick plan, I get into position.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration as I moved to the right a bit and brought back my fist...HIT. _"Nailed it!"_ The Beowolf missed its attack and I gave it a hard uppercut straight to the jaw. I put so much force into the punch that the Beowolf actually flew up a bit!

"Ooohhhh...that's gotta hurt." I almost felt pity for the Grimm... _almost._

The Beowolf got back up but I could see that my punch dealt a critical blow. It looked groggy and was swaying on its feet.

" _Good...now the fight should be easier."_

 _._

 _._

 _..Thump!..Thump!..Thump!.._

.

.

My heart was beating with anticipation. Instead of feeling fear or nervousness, I was really pumped up and excited!

I could taste a metallic tang in my mouth. _"Blood...?"_ I spat out some blood...my injuries must be worse than I thought. I guess I can't feel the pain because of the adrenaline...it must be numbing it.

" _Now, I really have to get this over with..."_

 _._

 _._

 _..Thump!..Thump!.._

 _'Some legends are told_ _  
_ _Some turn to dust or to gold_ _  
_ _But you will remember me..._ _  
_ _Remember me for centuries_ _!'_

.

.

I walked towards the Beowolf. The Grimm still seemed a bit dazed. My walk soon turned into a jog.

 _._

 _._

 _'And just one mistake.._ _  
_ _Is all it will take_ _  
_ _We'll go down in history..._ _  
_ _Remember me for centuries_ _!'_

.

.

And soon, my jog became a sprint. The sound of _Centuries_ from _Fall Out Boys_ accompanying me into battle.

 _._

 _._

 _'He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey._ _  
_ _He-e-e-ey ya_ _  
_ _Remember me for centuries...!'_

.

.

I ran like a bullet train straight at the Grimm. My only focus was the Beowolf in front of me, nothing else mattered at this moment.

 _..THUMP!.._

The Beowolf saw me coming and raised its claw to attack but I've already predicted the trajectory of the attack.

I jumped up and pulled back my fist for another punch.

 _..THUMP!.._

'CRACK' I hit it right in the middle of its bonelike mask! GRRRR! It staggered back in pain, grabbing its face. I didn't give it time to recover and quickly went behind the Grimm. I grabbed its neck in a chokehold and tighten my arms.

 _..THUMP!.._

I tighten my arms even more...!

"F**K!" It clawed my arms! _"GOD! THAT F**KING HURTS!"_ I grimace in pain and my arms couldn't hold on anymore so I let go.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR_

.

.

The Beowolf turned around to face me and growled. My left arm was hanging limply on my side...it was mangled beyond recognition. I couldn't bear to look at it. I was lucky though...my right arm was still functional.

I met the Grimm's glare with my own. I had a feeling that we both had enough of this fight.

...?

I noticed something affecting the Grimm. It couldn't keep its jaw closed...Nice! It seems my uppercut from earlier effected it pretty badly.

I have to aim for that weak spot.

The Beowolf took initiation and charged at me but I was ready for it. Instinctively knowing where the hit was going to land, I got into a defensive stance with one arm and nimbly dodged around the attack.

I put all my strength into this last punch and aimed my guitar pick in the same place as before. I could feel the pick digging into flesh as my uppercut aimed true.

Just like before, the Beowolf flew into the air because of the force behind my punch.

 _._

 _._

 _..THUMP!...THUmp!...THump!...Thump!...Thump!..._

 _._

 _._

 _'Haaa...Hooo'_ I breathed deeply and felt the adrenaline rush calming down. My heartbeat also slowed.

My body was sore all over and the stinging pain on my chest was starting to increase. I couldn't feel my left arm at all...that's worrying.

I soon noticed that the Beowolf wasn't getting up. When it landed, it landed like a sack of potatoes and didn't move. _"Is it finally dead?..."_

I limped towards the body slowly, keeping my fist at the ready.

When I got closer, I saw a gaping hole under its chin, where the weak spot was located. _"Seriously!?"_ I was speechless...I really was lucky and hit the same exact spot two times. Then I realized...my _lucky_ red guitar pick.

"..."

"..."

I looked astounded at the guitar pick in my hand. It was somehow still in perfect shape...no cracks, no dents, no nothing! Except there was some black stuff sticking to it. _"Is that Grimm blood...?"_

...!

I saw something moving out the corner of my eye. I turned my attention to it and saw the Beowolf's body evaporating into black smoke.

"It's over..." I breathed out with relief.

I could feel all the extra energy leaving my body. I was worn out and really tired. My injuries were seriously starting hurt now.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof_

.

.

I turned around and saw Ace walking to me. I was overjoyed that we both got out of this alive.

"It's finally over, Ace."

 _._

 _._

 _Woof!_

.

.

I sat down as Ace came towards me. "Good girl..." I petted Ace. "We should head back home now." She licked my hand. "I _really_ have no idea where we are at though..." I look around and see red trees swaying to the wind. It looked familiar but I don't think I've ever been here before. It was night too so I couldn't see very clear.

" _Oh well..."_ I laid down on the grass, which was also red. I closed my eyes and relaxed. My body was hurting all over but I didn't complain...pain meant that I'm still alive. My playlist stopped playing music so I enjoyed the sound of the wind while petting Ace.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR_

.

.

I could hear the sound of Grimm growling _"Ahhhh...so peaceful"_

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRRR_

 _GRRRRRRRRRR_

 _*Rustle* *Rustle*_

.

.

...WAIT A MINUTE!

I rapidly open eyes and look around.

"..."

"..."

" _...Sh*t"_

I could see pairs of glowing red eyes showing up in the shadows of the trees.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR_

 _GRRRRRRRRR_

.

.

The sound of growling became louder and louder until we were completely surrounded by growls and snorts.

Then...they started coming out from behind the trees.

...These guys weren't Beowolves...no...rather...if my knowledge is correct...they were Ursas and Ursa Majors...

" _*censored*"_ I started swearing so hard in my mind that it would've made a pirate blush.

Ace was beside me with her ears pressed up on the sides of her head. She must be terrified.

I wasn't terrified or nervous at all. Instead I had a clear mind. I guess the battle from earlier numbed my emotions. The rational part of my mind was already telling me that we are going to die...very blunt aren't you, my mind. The stupid part of my mind was saying that these Grimm are a bunch of idiots and I could kill them all...yeah right (sarcasm).

Seriously though, I had no idea what to do...but the most important thing right now would be to protect Ace.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR...GRRRRRRRRR_

.

.

I weakly got to my feet, ignoring the groaning protests coming from my body.

I placed my feet around Ace and put my right hand in a defensive position.

The Grimm, unlike the Beowolf before, didn't mock me or look happy that I was resisting.

They looked at my defiant eyes with crazy, blood-lust ones, almost like they didn't have a thinking process and were acting on instinct to attack. They were like mindless drones.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR...GRRRRRRRRRR_

.

.

...But they were still intimidating.

The Ursas started walking towards us slowly on all sides. We were surrounded and outnumbered greatly. There were at least, give or take, fifteen Grimm.

Suddenly...I felt really light headed and my knees started buckling from my weight...weird.

I put my hand on my chest to stable myself but instead I felt a warm wetness on my hand. I looked down and saw my palm red with blood.

 _"Oh dear..."_

Then I noticed my left arm...which looked terrible by the way...dripping blood onto the ground. A puddle was actually forming.

" _God...I must have lost too much blood..."_

I dropped to my knees and my head was becoming really dizzy...

 _._

 _._

 _Woof!?_

.

.

Ace barked with worry and confusion.

"It's...* _pant*..._ ok...I'm...fine...* _pant*..._ Ace..." I was having trouble speaking.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof! Woof!_

.

.

She barked as if saying 'No you're not idiot!'

She nudged my hand with worry and placed it on her head, getting my blood on her hood in the process.

"Aw...* _pant*..._ sorry...Ace...* _pant*..._ I...got...your...* _pant*..._ costume...dir..ty..."

 _._

 _._

 _Woof..._ she barks sadly.

.

.

I couldn't think straight anymore. But I could still process the Ursa about to pounce onto me and Ace...

" _...Sh*t..."_ I close my eyes in resignation.

 _._

 _._

 _WHOOOSH!_

.

.

...? I opened one eye...! To suddenly see the Ursa cut in half! I looked up feebly in surprise and confusion...and confusion was only added when I saw all the Grimm _also_ looking around in confusion...

Then...I noticed a person. I couldn't see the person's appearance clearly because my vision was becoming hazy but there was someone there, behind the Grimm.

Then, just as quickly as I saw the person, whoever that was, quickly disappeared. _"Was it just my imagin-!"_

 _._

 _._

 _WHOOOSH!_

.

.

I saw the person on the other side of the Grimm.

" _How did the person get there so fast!?"_

But then I noticed the Grimm...they were just standing there...and suddenly _fell_ into pieces...then they all evaporated into black smoke...

" _Whoa...gruesome..."_

 _._

 _._

 _SHHINGG 'CLICK'_

.

.

I saw and heard the figure sheathing a sword.

" _So cool..."_

 _._

 _._

 _*Whines*_

.

.

Ace was still looking at me with worry. _"Aw...you care about me that much?"_ I rub her head weakly to reassure her that I'm okay.

I noticed the figure walking towards us. When the figure was close enough, I spoke softly. "Thank...you...* _pant*..._ for...* _pant*..._ saving...us...stranger...* _pant*..._ My...name...is...Peter...Hallows... _"_

"..." The figure didn't reply but I was satisfied knowing my message was heard. He knows my name so a phone call to the police should do.

My knees couldn't hold on any longer and I fell on my back. I could feel my eyelids closing against my will.

However...just before I lost consciousness...I noticed something that shocked my extremely weak mind...the moon...

...

...

...it was still there of course but...the shape...it was different from the moon I usually see...

And by different I mean...HALF OF IT WAS CRACKED!

I chuckled faintly.

"...Ace...* _pant*..._ I...have...a...* _pant*..._ feeling...that...* _pant*..._ we're...not...in...Kansas...* _pant*..._ any..mo..re..."

Then everything became black.

.

* * *

.

 _A.N._

Hello people, who is reading this message. I decided to write a fanfic! To be honest... _this is my first story...ever._ So seeing that this is my first time writing a story, I'm going to need you people's help. I would be very grateful if you note any mistakes such as grammar, writing, plot etc.

My prologue was actually way longer than I expected. I really wanted to flesh out my oc and show his character, personality, appearance and all that stuff.

I would appreciate reviews (no flames) to help my future chapters. If you have any questions at all, I'll do my best to answer.

Cheers


	2. Prologue Part 2 'Oath'

_**The Merging of Worlds**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 _Thesaiyan21 : Thanks!_

.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello" = thoughts_

 _Woof = sounds_

 _ **Prologue Part 2**_

 _._

 _Chirp! Chirp...Chirp!_

.

.

"...?"

The first thing I noticed as my senses returned was the sound of a bird chirping outside the window.

"...mmh...?" My mind was still groggy and my vision blurry but I knew that I was in a bed.

 _._

 _._

 _Chirp!...Chirp!_

.

.

Everything seemed so peaceful.

" _...Was it...just...a dream?"_

I tried to sit up,

" _Ow!"_

...but immediately failed.

The intense, agonizing pain coming from all over my body attested to that.

 _._

 _._

 _...Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

.

.

The pain brought me from my dazed state and instantly...all of last night's memories came rushing back to me. _"Okaay...definitely not a dream."_

.

...!

.

Where was Ace!?

" _Ace!"_ I tried to call out but instead a grunt of pain escaped my mouth.

When I tried to speak, my throat protested and started to hurt like hell. Wow...my body must be _pretty_ messed up.

I wasn't too worried about that though...what worried me the most was Ace's safety.

I weakly looked around the room that I was located in. The bright sunlight coming from the window illuminated the room.

...Everything was completely unfamiliar.

It was a small room with _barely_ anything in it. There was the small bed, which I was currently laying on, in the corner. A small table with a chair was set in the middle of the room and a small antique dresser was wobbling against a wall opposite of the bed.

I seem to be in a small cottage, seeing as the whole room was made of wood.

 _._

 _._

 _Chirp!..Chirp Chirp...Chirp!_

.

.

I could still hear the bird chirping away with energy. I turn my eyes toward the window right beside the bed...the sight that greeted me however, was absolutely shocking.

Now that it was day, I had a better look as opposed to last night, and what I saw was a forest that was made up entirely of the colour red.

The trees, the grass, the bushes, you name it. Everything was red! I've never seen anything like it before...

" _Oh yeah...I'm not exactly on earth anymore, am I?"_

Letting that fact sink in a bit, I start calming down.

I shook my thoughts away.

The first thing to do right now is find Ace and get information so I can prove that my guess on exactly where we are is correct.

After all, _'Knowledge is Power'_

Using my still working right arm, I take off the blanket covering me to see the state of my body. I noticed that I was stripped of my clothes and left in only my boxers...then I noticed that my chest and left arm was completely wrapped in bandages.

" _...Did the stranger from last night do this?...If so, I owe the person my life."_

I could feel sharp pain coming from my left arm...good it's better than feeling nothing at all.

Seeing that this cottage _could_ belong to the stranger, I relaxed a bit and since he went through the trouble of patching me up, Ace is most likely safe and somewhere nearby.

I didn't completely relax though... _'Constance Vigilance'_ remember.

Looking towards the table, which stood smack-dab in the middle of the room, I saw most of my stuff there. My clothes were spread out and hanging on the chair while my ring, guitar pick, watch and my earpods were sitting on the table. My iPhone was curiously enough, no where to be seen.

" _Oh well..."_ I shrugged, instantly causing me to hiss in pain. "... _Let's try not to make too much movements."_ I reminded myself.

I dragged myself slowly out of the bed.

 _._

 _*Crack* *Crack*_

.

My joints were cracking noisily as I moved. Since it was daytime, I've lost all my extra strength so I had to move bit by bit stopping every once in a while.

 _._

 _(A few moments of joints cracking and struggling later...)_

"Whew..." I let out a silent breath of relief. I finally got out of the bed! ...Not my happiest moment _but_ it was still something I would take pride in.

Slowly. I _walked_ to the table...did you get the difference? Instead of _limping_ like last night I was _walking_! I was already healing...not too much, nonetheless it was a work in progress.

Upon reaching the table, I only grabbed my ring. I didn't need the watch or my guitar pick at the moment and clothes...well clothes...* _scoffs_ * if the stranger was a dude then it didn't really matter.

 _However_ , if the stranger was a girl...and seeing at how strangely proud I was of my body...well... _*wink, wink*._ I could show off a bit...

" _..."_

" _..."_

 _*Blushes* "...Ok...that was embarrassing..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

*Coughs* Moving on...

The ring held a special sentimental value to me so I felt more comfortable knowing it was somewhere near me.

I try to slip the ring onto my usual finger...I never realized how hard it would be to put on a ring with one hand...

 _._

 _(A few seconds later...)_

Ok...sorry for the wait.

Feeling much better with the ring on my finger, I slowly walked over to the creaking dresser. There was a small bowl of water with a towel and a small mirror waiting for me on top of the dresser.

The stranger must have left it out for me... _"Thoughtful..."_

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my appearance in complete disarray.

My long hair was a mess and sticking all over the place...the tie I used to keep my hair in a ponytail must have fell off sometime last night.

My usual tired grey eyes somehow, if possible, looked ten times more tired and I had dark circles under my eyes.

I looked as if I aged in a short period of time.

Taking the towel, I wet it with water and tidied up myself.

I looked at the mirror again and saw a more...respectable looking young man staring back.

.

...

.

After doing everything I needed to do, I was prepared to go beyond the closed door...

 _._

 _._

 _Kreeeen..._

.

.

I open the door as gently as I could.

If the person who saved me was sleeping, I didn't want to wake the person up.

Soon after opening the door, I found myself in a small hallway...it was confirmed, I was in a cottage of some sort.

The hallway was kinda dark so I decided to (slowly) head in the direction where I noticed a faint light.

I came upon a entrance to a cozy looking living room.

.

...!

.

" _Ace!"_

The first thing that caught my attention was Ace sleeping on a blanket.

"Ahhh..." I sighed in relief. I was so glad she was safe.

I quietly walk over to her and crouch down beside her...with extreme difficulty of course.

 _._

 _._

 _*Snores*_

.

.

I could hear Ace lightly snoring. She must be really tired.

 _._

 _._

 _*Snores*_

.

.

I smile tenderly and softly pet her head. So adorable...

.

.

* _Snor-_

.

.

Ace lazily opened her eyes. I must have woken her up with my petting.

 _._

 _._

 _...ruff..._

.

.

She looked around idly, still in the process of waking up.

Then she noticed me and her eyes widened.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof!_

.

.

She got really excited and jumped on me, licking my face and her tail wagging like crazy.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof! Woof!_

.

.

" _Owww..."_ She landed on my chest and that realllly hurt but I was too happy to complain. I continued stroking her head.

 _._

 _._

 _Ruff...Woof!_

.

.

"..." I tried to speak but couldn't. A grunt of pain still came out instead.

 _._

 _._

 _...Woof?_

.

.

She barked with worry and confusion.

I pointed at my chest and neck trying to tell her that I was having trouble speaking.

She quickly got off my chest and looked at me apologetically.

"..." I rapidly shook my head trying to convey that it was not her fault.

She continued looking at me apologetically.

"..."

However, before the misunderstood conversation could continue, a voice interrupted us.

"Well, well...I see you've finally woken up..."

.

* * *

.

 _ **{3rd Person P.O.V.}**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

!...

.

Peter whirled around, surprised, towards the direction of the voice.

 _'Crack'_ "Ow..."

...But instantly regretted the decision.

Once he regained his bearings, he looked cautiously towards the stranger, who was waiting patiently for him, and slowly moved in front of Ace.

"..."

"...No need for suspicion boy...no one's here to hurt you. Good reaction though..." A soft and _very_ male voice said. "Here...some water should help your voice." He handed a cup of water to Peter.

Peter nodded in thanks and relaxed a bit, but kept Ace behind him. He didn't know who this man was.

No...not a man, rather an old man...now that Peter had a good look at him, he realized...

He had never seen an appearance like his before.

The old man had a long beard that was white like the purest snow. His brown eyes, aged with wisdom, met Peter's curious grey gaze calmly.

He had a kind looking face but his presence was very intimidating. His body was strongly built for someone of his age. His skin was timeworn with wrinkles.

But you could tell he was a weary old man. He gave off melancholic vibes.

His hands were behind his back, waiting patiently for Peter to finish analyzing him.

The old man wore loose beige robes which resembled a haori jacket from the Japanese culture.

.

...!

.

Peter then noticed the small horns sticking out of the old man's head.

" _...Possibly...a faunus?"_ Peter guessed in his head.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof!_

.

.

"...Ace?" She bounded over to the old man with enthusiasm.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof woof!_

.

.

"So Ace is her name...very smart dog you have here, boy." The old man reached down to pet Ace. "She wouldn't leave your side...I had to let your injuries heal so I kept her away..."

"...You were the one who saved us?" Peter croaked out. His throat was still sore.

"Yes...yes I was."

Peter lowered his head. "...Thank you..." He spoke quietly but you could hear the strong emotions in his voice.

 _._

 _._

 _Ruff!_

.

.

Ace barked as if to show her gratitude too.

"Don't thank me boy...I couldn't let two innocents die on my territory." He continued petting Ace's head. "...But tell me...what were you doing so deep inside Forever Fall?" The old man asked, not angry but merely curious.

Peter was conflicted on how to answer.

" _So my guess was correct, huh. But...should I tell him the truth?"_ Peter thought.

The old man waited for Peter to answer.

Peter decided to be vague about his reply.

"I'm not...exactly from around here..."

The old man looked at Peter for a few moments. "...Yes, I know." He gestured to a table behind him.

"...?"

Peter looked to the table but couldn't figure out what he was supposed to be looking at.

"...!"

But then he recognized it. It was his iPhone except...it was taken apart...

Peter sweat dropped. _"Wtf..."_

"I've never seen technology like that before..." The old man continued calmly. "I may be a recluse but my scroll is actually quite new...the language kids uses these days though..."

Peter sweat dropped again. _"My iPhone...what will I tell mo-"_

" _..."_

That's when Peter remembered...the rest of his family was on a different world.

Peter froze in shock. The only thing capable of repeating in his mind was _"...Oh Sh*t..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Woof?_

.

.

Ace must have noticed something wrong with Peter. She went over to him and nudged his hand.

Peter was comforted and calmed down. _"Ace is still here with me..."_

The old man must have also noticed the heartbroken look on Peter's face. "Are you feeling ok, boy?"

Peter looked at him but didn't answer.

The old man seemed to have received the message. "It's alright...I won't pry boy. Everyone has their secrets after all."

"...Thanks. You've done so much for me but I c-" Peter was kindly interrupted by the old man.

"As I've said before, there is no need for gratitude. I was merely doing my duty in saving you."

"Sorry." Peter stated strongly. "I can't simply forget this act of kindness. I want to show my gratefulness one way or another...I dislike being indebted to someone."

The old man met Peter's stubborn grey eyes curiously.

This continued on in silence for several moments.

"..."

"..."

" _...Awkward..."_ Peter thought.

Suddenly the old man looked contemplative. Then he proceeded to nod as if reaffirming something to himself.

"You're a very polite young man, Peter..." The old man said bringing Peter out of his thoughts.

"Uhh...Thanks?" Peter responded, unsure on how to answer the sudden compliment.

"You're also quite stubborn...but in a good way. You seem to be above average in intelligence..." The old man continued praising Peter calmly. "I've seen how protective you are of your dog. It's difficult to find a young person with all these attributes..."

Peter blushed slightly but continued looking confused. _"Where is he going with these compliments."_

" _Wooof?"_ Ace also seemed lost but she was actually really happy that her brother in all but blood was being praised.

"I'm flattered...but what's you're point?" Peter asked.

"...My point is...will you become my...final apprentice? ...The last one didn't go very well..." The old man looked sad for a moment but quickly recovered. "I'm getting old and needed someone to continue my legacy and I've all but lost hope. Then you arrived..."

The old man looked down, losing himself to his thoughts.

"..."

Peter was astonished. The last thing he thought could've happened was to become someone's apprentice! But he needed to repay the old man for saving his and Ace's life...plus it _was_ a offer that would help both him and the old man. What's there to lose?

"I would be honoured to become your apprentice."

The old man looked at Peter.

"...Are you sure about this decision?"

"Yes."

The old man's expression brightened. Like a huge weight had been removed from his shoulders.

The tension in the air was replaced by a happy one.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof! Ruff!_

.

.

Ace also seemed happy.

"Very well! No time to be wasted! Oh...where are my manners. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Cether Drakoe." The newly introduced Cether said with new found energy. He was like a different person...instead of a sad old man, there was a happy old man in front of Peter.

"Pleasure. Let me introduce myself again...I don't think last night counted. My name is Peter Hallows, currently head of the House of Hallows."

 _._

 _._

 _Woof! Woof!_

.

.

"And of course, this is Ace..."

" _*Chuckles*_ It's nice to meet you. But tell me Peter, are you a noble? Your introduction is...not exactly normal." Cether questioned.

"No, no...the House of Hallows is not a elite one." Peter showed Cether his ring. "We are just a more...ancient family than most. This ring has been passed down through generations to the heads of the family." Peter explained.

"You are the head of the family? What of your father?"

"My father is..." Peter stopped and looked down.

Cether realized that this was probably a sensitive subject for Peter. "You don't have to tell me. Your secret is your own."

Peter looked grateful for a moment but changed back to a neutral expression. "No...seeing that I'm going to be your apprentice, I expect us to be around each other a lot. We need to learn to trust each other so I'll start now...my father...he gave me the ring one day when I was younger, telling me that he believed and trusted me..." Peter paused in nostalgia.

Cether listened and waited patiently.

"Then...the next day he was...gone..." Peter finished. Ace was quietly sitting beside Peter.

"..."

"..."

They all sat in awkward silence.

"...Peter..." Cether started and Peter looked up at him. "I'm sure your father had his reasons..."

"Yes, I know." Peter cut in politely. "I don't hate him, in fact it's the opposite. I also have him to thank for my present self...it was his departure that made me mature more quickly...much more than most. I realized the world was much more cruel than I thought. I promised myself to protect my family from it..."

Cether smiled and patted Peter's shoulder. "Good. I'm glad you got over it."

Peter blinked. This was the first time he let out his personal feelings. It was quite refreshing.

"Now...you said that you weren't from around here..."

Peter nodded.

"So, if you're not from Vale are you from Vacuo? Atlas? Mistral? Or somewhere else on Remnant?"

Peter hesitated. He couldn't answer before and now, he still didn't know how to answer. _"Should I just tell him the truth?"_

"* _Sigh*_ I'm actually...not from any of those..."

Cether eyed Peter curiously.

"I'm not from Remnant at all...I come from a world called Earth."

.

* * *

.

 _ **{Peter's P.O.V.}**_

.

.

"...so yeah...that's all I can explain about this situation..."

It took a while for me to explain to Cether about the different world thing, but I finally did it. I'm really glad that he's a more...open-minded person. He didn't question much.

" _Puff...Puff..._ I see...it's hard to believe, but with all the hints around me...I have no choice but to accept it."

 _._

 _._

 _*Munch*...*Munch*...Woof!...*Munch*_

.

.

We were now located at the small dining table with my * _sob*_ ruined iPhone.

A cup of tea was sitting in front of me.

 _._

 _._

 _*Munch*...*Munch*...*Munch*_

.

.

Ace was eating snacks given by Cether.

 _Puff...Puff..._ and Cether himself was smoking a very intricate looking pipe. He was using some kind of blue powder instead of tobacco and it smelled oddly like mint.

"So essentially, earth is behind in technology but has no Grimm... _Puff...Puff..._ sounds quite nice." Cether said while blowing out...cold air? scented with mint.

I take a sip of the warm tea. "...Yes, there may be no Grimm but the world itself is corrupted...both literally and figuratively. But that is another topic for another time."

"Aye... _Puff...Puff..._ just making sure though...you don't know anything about Remnant, right?" Cether responded.

I decided to keep the fact that I actually knew a lot about Remnant a secret. The knowledge I have could be really dangerous, for both me and the characters. Cether wasn't seen in the show but I didn't want to risk him.

"No, I have absolutely no knowledge of Remnant at all." I lied with a straight face.

"Hmmm... _Puff...Puff..."_ Cether stared at me. As he continued to stare, I started to sweat nervously...from the short time I met Cether, I could almost swear that he was omnipotent. "... _Puff...Puff..._ Then we've best be started!" Cether said with a big grin.

"...huh?" I dumbly said.

"You're very lucky that I've collected many documentaries and books." Cether said as he put away his pipe and got up from the table. "Wait here...I'm going to get the ones you need." He got up and went to his library.

"...huh?" I dumbly said again.

 _._

 _._

 _*Munch*...*Munch*...*Munch*_

 _*Munch*...*Munch*...*Munch*_

.

.

Ace continued eating, ignoring her surroundings.

 _._

 _(A few minutes later...)_

Cether came back holding four mean looking and equally thick books.

.

*CRASH*

.

He plopped the books on the table.

" _..."_

"These should help you understand the overall workings of Remnant." Cether said with the biggest grin I've ever seen. "You're first task as my apprentice is to read these four books and have them by heart."

"..."

"..."

" _...WHAT!?"_ I screamed in my mind.

I spared a look at the books.

 _._

 _'The Beginner's Guide to Remnant'_

 _'Grimm Tales'_

 _'Aura and Semblance for Dummies'_

 _'Hunters, Huntresses and Politics'_

.

(O_O) - _my expression-_

.

Cether continued looking at me with the sh*t – eating grin on his face. Ace was looking at me with sympathy.

"Once you've finished reading them and memorized, I have a list of questions to test your knowledge. You have all the time you need. Just tell me when you're ready." Cether explained.

" _I guess this would help me in the long run..."_

"* _Sigh*_ Very well...I will try to finish as soon as I can." I replied.

"Good."

Before the conversation could end, I still had something _really_ important to ask. "Mr. Drakoe..."

"Just call me Cether, there's no need for formalities between us."

"Ok, Cether...can you...uh...put my iPhone back to its original state?" I asked, hiding the desperation in my voice.

"Hmm? Oh...I almost forgot about it! Of course I can..."

" _Whew..."_ I mentally sighed in relief.

"It won't even take me a minute." Continued Cether. He snapped his fingers.

...? _"What was that supposed to do?"_

Then I noticed my iPhone...it was repairing itself on its own!

" _Whoa...could that possibly be his semblance? Oh well...it doesn't really matter right now. I might be able to contact my family!"_ I thought with excitement.

Just like Cether stated, the iPhone took less than a minute to repair.

I slowly (still injured) walked over to my iPhone. Grabbing it I turned it on. I type in my password and quickly go to my contacts and try calling home.

 _._

 _._

 _Riiing-Riiing_

.

.

Oh! It was ringing!

 _._

 _-Sorry, no service available. Please try again later.-_

.

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _...FUUUUUUUUUU******KKKKKK!"_ I raged in my mind.

 _Haaa...Hoooo_ I breathed deeply to calm myself down. _"Ok Peter...there's no need to rage, there's no need to rage..."_

I repeated that mantra in my head.

 _._

 _(A few seconds later...)_

Alright...I'm good.

I once again look upon my iPhone. Nothing bad is going to happen again.

" _Hmm? The time...?"_ I noticed that the clock on my iPhone said 10:25 pm. _"That's weird..."_

"Hey Cether..."

" _Puff...Puff..._ Yeah?" Cether was sitting on a sofa with his pipe and a book.

"What time is it right now?" I asked.

"Hmm...let me see...it is...currently 1:34 pm. _Puff...Puff..._ "

"Oh, ok...thanks."

"Mmm, no problem."

" _Curious...very curious..."_ I thought to myself. I check the time again...still 10:25.

Then I checked the remaining battery left on my iPhone. It's at...69%

"..."

"..."

I face palm. _"Oh sweet Jesus, the irony..."_

I hope my theory isn't correct. I open up the calendar and check the date, then I open my music app and play a song...ok, it seems that my theory is correct.

My iPhone is now confirmed to be stuck in time.

Basically, my iPhone is stuck on yesterday's date, so my guess is that the time and battery will stay frozen giving me a unlimited amount of battery. I can still open apps and listen to music meaning that it's not completely frozen.

But one thing's bugging me...does that mean earth is stuck in time?

My theory is that I was somehow transported to Remnant last night at 10:25 pm and my iPhone had 69% energy when I entered Remnant. The time continued here but somehow earth is frozen _in_ time... _"Argh this is so confusing."_

.

...!

.

But then I realized...if earth was stuck in time that meant...my family won't be in any danger! And when I return it'll be like I was never gone!

By realizing this, I felt like a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders.

" _Yes!"_ I did a mini dance of joy in my head. Ace must have sensed my happy mood because she came over to me and licked my hand with her tail wagging.

I petted her head.

But then my eyes fell on the books and my mood instantly fell.

Ace went back to staring sympathetically at me.

" _Alright...let's get this over with."_ I thought as I grabbed _'Grimm Tales'_ and opened it to the first page.

.

* * *

.

 _(Later that evening... )_

 _._

 _'...and that is why the Grimm must be eliminated. Fin.'_

"Phew..."

 _*Flip*_ I closed the last page of _'Grimm Tales'_ and set it gently on the table.

 _'Yawn'_ I stretched my right arm and yawned softly.

I rubbed my eyes. I was pretty tired. I guess six hours of non-stop reading (except for small breaks) does that to you.

 _._

 _._

 _*Snores*_

.

.

Ace was already asleep. Cether left the cottage a few hours ago. I think he said something about meditation...I'm not really sure cause I was too focused on the book.

 _._

 _._

 _*Snores*_

.

.

I think I'll go check the kitchen for some food. I _am_ feeling a bit hung-

 _._

 _*Grumbles*_

.

...Yup, and there goes my stomach. Definitely hungry. I should wake Ace up...she needs to eat some dinner. I gently pet her shoulder.

.

.

* _Snor—wuff?_

.

.

She opens her eyes slowly...then her gaze focused on me.

 _._

 _._

 _RUFF!_

.

.

She jumped back and yelped suddenly.

...! I was also surprised.

"What's wrong Ace!?"

 _._

 _._

 _*Whimpers*_

.

.

Ace was covering her eyes with her paws.

I got up from the chair and looked at a mirror hanging on the wall.

" _...HOLY MOTHER OF SWEET FU*KING JESUS!?"_ I swore nonsense in my mind.

And following the actions of Ace, I also jumped up (which hurt btw) and yelped... _actually,_ _ignore that last part_.

 _'Haaa...Hooo'_ I breathed in and out to calm my racing heart. I almost had a heart attack there.

But seriously though, I look like a fu*king monster...literally, I do.

My hair was sticking all over the place again and shadowing my eyes while my eyes...whew...my eyes had _rings_ of dark circles which accented my grey eyes making them glow eerily.

I seriously need to tidy up my appearance before anything else.

.

...

.

After taking a long shower (which took even longer because I was injured) and taking a make-shift band made of some black rope I found to tie my hair in a low ponytail (my hair kind of looks like Itachi Uchiha's from Naruto), I headed over to the kitchen.

" _Cether still isn't back yet..."_ I thought as I made myself a small bowl of salad with vegetables I took from the fridge.

For a self declared hermit, Cether was pretty loaded with technology. There was a fridge, microwave, you know what I mean...how he got electricity in the middle of a forest remains unknown. I didn't even want to think about it so I just accepted the oddities that is Cether.

I placed a small bowl of biscuits in front of Ace. She was overjoyed that I didn't look like a nightmare anymore.

And you want to know something else I realized?

This entire freaking time...I was clad in _only_ my boxers.

...Yeah I know, I'm an idiot aren't I? I actually think I'm beginning to catch a cold...I really needed some clothes.

I quickly finished my salad and washed the bowl.

 _._

 _._

 _*Munch*...*Munch*...*Munch*_

.

.

Ace was still eating so I'll leave her to that.

I trudged back to the...hmm...I guess it's my bedroom now.

As I was slowly walking toward the room, a light appeared in the corner of my eyes.

"...?" I turned my head and saw a window.

The moonlight from the broken moon shone down from the skies.

Feeling a bit melancholic, I went towards the window and leaned my head back to look up.

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _...I'm really not on earth anymore..."_

Even though I've mostly accepted the situation I'm in, a part of me couldn't help but feel sad.

" _At least Ace is still with me, otherwise I would have been all alone."_ I thought, feeling grateful towards Ace.

I gazed at the fragments of the moon floating on the shattered side...it was queerly beautiful in a way.

I noticed my reflection on the window and I placed my hand on my face. I usually had a poker face on to keep my emotions from showing. And since the eyes are the window to the soul, I tried to keep it in a lazy fashion.

" _Enough moping."_ I thought to myself. I was feeling a bit chilly, the clothes are the priority here.

I entered the, or should I say, my bedroom.

It was pretty dark so I fumbled around the wall to find the light switch... _*Click*..._ got it.

Now that I mention it...it was getting dark so I felt some of that extra energy coming back to me. The pain was lessening and I felt strength come back in my limbs. My arm and chest seemed to be healing!

" _...Intriguing...very intriguing..."_

I still have no clue on why this happens to me at night or in the dark _however_ I'm not one to complain about gifts.

Kicking these thoughts to the back of my mind, I walked over to the chair with my clothes on it.

"Oh...wow..." My turtleneck sweater and undershirt were completely ruined and my jeans were extremely dirty. Thankfully, my scarf was in perfect shape albeit a little dirty.

"Better than nothing." Saying that, I wrapped the scarf around my neck. Now I was clad in only my boxers _and_ scarf.

I must look really stupid. "I hope I don't look like a pervert...heh definitely not...I mean...look at these _abs..."_ I said while flexing.

"..."

"..."

...and once again my face lights up like a christmas tree.

 _Alllrright_...moving on.

I went over to the small mirror on the dresser and what I saw made my grey eyes widen in amazement.

The small cuts that graced my face just a few minutes ago were all gone. _"...That's really not normal...but I'm not complaining."_

I must be blessed.

Just letting you know, I'm not a narcissist ok? Seriously...I'm just very...self confident at times.

But that's beside the point. I think I should start the next book already...

And so, I walked back to the living room.

 _._

 _._

 _*Snores*_

.

.

It seems Ace finished eating and went back to sleep. She must be exhausted...I should be too but all this unnatural energy is keeping me up...not that I'm complaining _wink, wink._

I sat down on the armchair as I grab ' _The Beginner's Guide to Remnant'_ and my iPhone. I plug in a earpod and play my playlist.

"Hmm" I hum along to the soothing melody of _Cras Numquam Scire_ from the anime _Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian._

.

...

.

After reading in peaceful quietness for a bit, I heard the front door opening.

" _Is Cether back?"_ I look at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 9:10 pm.

I heard steps coming towards the living room. I closed the book and stood up. And sure enough, a few moments later, Cether came in the room.

It all started out normally...I greeted Cether.

"Hey Cether, where wer-"

Cether looked up and noticed me. Our eyes met and suddenly warning bells went off in my head.

I instinctively moved back and it was a good thing I did, because Cether disappeared and instantly reappeared where I was standing with his sword drawn and pointed at my chest.

" _Holy Sh*t!?"_

"Whoa, whoa, calm down man!" I said with a louder than usual voice and my hands raised in a 'I Surrender' position.

Cether's glare focused on my face but then relaxed immediately. "Whew...it's only you boy. I thought a _pervert_ had somehow snuck into my home..." Those words pierced my heart deeply. I'm not a pervert! "But where are your clothes Peter? And why the scarf?" Cether continued calmly, like nothing just happened.

"Y-yeah umm...my other clothes are incapacitated at the moment...so uhh...could you possibly lower that sword?"

"Oh yes! Of course, sorry about that."

 _._

 _._

 _SHHINGG 'CLICK'_

.

.

He quickly sheathed his sword.

I asked the question I had before I was so rudely interrupted. "So...where were you?"

He glanced at me while walking to the kitchen, most likely to get something to eat. "I told you already boy, but you were reading so you probably forgot. I went out for my daily meditation session and Grimm slaying."

"Oh. Nice." I responded.

"How far have you gotten with the books?"

"So far I've finished a book and almost halfway through the second." I informed.

"Oh?" Cether looked moderately surprised. "You have a fast reading rate."

"Yeah, I actually enjoy reading books so I read often." I answered with a slow nod.

"Good. So boy, I've noticed that your wounds have already healed significantly. And from the explanation you gave me about your world, you haven't activated your aura yet." He said calmly with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Ah yeah...about that..." I then explained my 'special' problem to him.

.

...

.

"Aye...that's a very interesting ability you have boy... _Puff...Puff_. I heard of a hunter back in the days that had a semblance similar to your ability..." Cether said with a pipe in his mouth. "But it's definitely not your semblance because your aura has not awakened yet."

"So...it's just a quirk?" I asked

" _Puff...Puff..._ Yup, but a _good_ quirk." Cether agreed with a nod. "But there's something I need to tell you boy... _Puff...Puff..."_

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Please for the love of Oum, put some clothes on!" Cether said urgently but calmly at the same time.

"..."

I sweat dropped. "Ok, ok I got it. Do you have needle and threads? I need to sew my clothes."

"Of course... _Puff...Puff..._ let me go get it." Cether stood up and went to a closet. He came back a few moments later with a box.

"Here you go. When you're done, get some sleep... _Puff...Puff._ You can continue reading tomorrow boy, at this rate of healing, you should feel much better in the morning... _Puff...Puff..."_

"Thanks. Night Cether." I replied.

"Goodnight."

 _._

 _._

 _*Snores*_

.

.

I walk over to Ace who was sleeping on the blanket while giving out silent snores and gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"Goodnight Ace." I whispered.

 _._

 _._

 _*Snores*_

.

.

I walked silently to my new bedroom. I gently closed my door.

I took my ruined clothes off the chair and set it on the table. * _Sigh*_ I ran a hand through my long hair.

" _Let's get started then..."_

 _._

* * *

.

 _(The next morning...)_

 _._

 _Chirp! Chirp...chirp!_

 _._

 _._

 _*Yawn*_ I got up and stretched my arm. I looked around groggily and rubbed my eyes. I was still sitting...I must have fallen asleep at the table.

But then I noticed my clothes. I smirked softly...they were all fixed. Now I just need to get them washed.

I get off the chair and do some stretches.

" _Hmm...my injuries are definitely better."_ I thought to myself as I tried stretching my left arm. It was still sore but not much pain. My chest is completely healed. _"Nice...:_

I decided to take a quick shower just to freshen up a bit. I brought my clothes with me to wash. I also grabbed my accessories from the table.

I tiptoed quietly out my room and into the hallway. I opened some of the windows so the sunlight would brighten up the place.

I entered the living room...

 _._

 _._

 _*Snores*_

.

.

And instantly heard Ace snoring. It seems that I'm the only one awake. I check the clock and it read 7:49 am.

" _Pretty early..."_ I tiptoe past Ace to get to the washroom.

I put my clothes in what I assumed was the laundry machine. I really wanted my clothes clean so I don't have to walk around in only boxers and a scarf anymore.

.

...

.

I walked out the shower with a towel tied around my waist. _"*Sigh*...That was refreshing..."_

I trudged over to the sink to brush my teeth, never forget daily necessities people. I looked at myself in the mirror.

" _Much better."_ I didn't look like just wakening up from a hangover anymore. The dark circles under my eyes all but disappeared and my grey eyes were back to their normal lazy and steely self. My long black hair hung loosely off my right shoulder.

I quickly tied it in my usual hairstyle, then I put my ring back on my index finger.

I slowly went over to the laundry machine. I was still feeling relaxed from the shower.

 _._

 _Beep!_

.

...! Oh...my clothes are already washed. That was way faster than I expected. The technology here truly is much more advanced than earth. I'm really looking forward on getting a scroll for myself.

I take out my clothes (black turtleneck sweater, dark blue skinny jeans) and put them on. I felt elated with clothes on again...now I won't feel like a pervert anymore...

I took my black scarf and wind it around my left arm. I don't really have a use for it right now.

I put on my silver Rolex watch because I would have to depend on it more than my iPhone to check for the time.

Then I took my guitar pick and looked at it. ...Remember the black stuff from the Grimm that was on my guitar pick? Yeah, I couldn't get it off no matter how much I washed it. It's almost like it melded into the pick...

" _Oh well."_ I shrugged. It didn't matter right now. I put the guitar pick in my pocket before I turned around and exited the washroom.

As soon as I entered the living room, the scent of delicious food entered my nose. I think I was drooling a bit.

Cether noticed me. "Good morning boy... _Puff...Puff..._ it's nice to see you in some clothes." He said with a grin. I deadpan at him. "* _Chuckles*_ I'm just joking. Here I made you some breakfast. Ace has already started eating hers... _Puff...Puff..._ "

 _._

 _._

 _*Munch*...*Munch*...Woof! Woof!...*Munch*..._

.

.

Ace looked up from her food at barked at me as if saying good morning.

"Well, good morning to you too, Ace." I said to please her.

 _._

 _._

 _*Munch*...Ruff!...*Munch*_

.

.

I walk over to the dining table where Cether was located at. He was smoking his pipe with the mint-like powder. I think he was looking at the news from his scroll. He's less like a hermit than I thought.

"Good morning Cether" I nodded as I pulled back a chair. He nodded back.

I looked at the plate in front of me. There were fried eggs, potatoes and some meat...I immediately dug in.

" _Delicious!"_ I blinked in surprise.

It didn't take long for me to finish the meal.

Cether looked up from his scroll when he saw me finished. "Okay boy...you should get back to reading now." He told me in a calm voice. "There is still quite a lot left after all."

I nodded and complied. I went over to the armchair and took out _'The Beginner's Guide to Remnant'._

"Oh and don't worry boy..." Cether called out to me. I turned my head to look at him. "I'll bring Ace out in the afternoon to let her do her business so you can read at your leisure."

"Thanks." I replied.

.

...

.

The next few days continued on like this. By the time I finished all the books, me and Ace already feel at home here.

Now...it was time for my test.

We were sitting outside in a small clearing near the cottage. We sat under a large red tree that blocked the bright sun. Ace was running around having fun.

"Well boy...are you ready?" Cether eyed me patiently. * _Sip*_ He took a sip of tea from the cup in his hands.

"Yes." I replied confidently. I have no qualms about failing because I literally have everything by heart now.

"Very well...prepare yourself. First question, what is the purpose of a hunter or huntress?"

Hmm...it wasn't that hard of a question, but there were many different answers to it.

I chose my words carefully. "...To survive."

I think I did pretty good because Cether's bronze eyes looked intrigued. "Oh? Not just to protect civilians? Why is that, boy?" He asked me curiously.

"...While it's true that they have the responsibility to protect those weaker than them, they must first grow and acquire skills to survive." I contemplated my words. "And once they have the ability to survive _then_ they can start protecting..."

"Hmm..." Cether looked thoughtful and rubbed his chin.

"However..." I continued while my eyes narrowed . "If they were to lose their survivability by becoming complacent or lazy, they die...and ultimately lose the ability to protect." I expressed.

I looked up to see Cether's response.

.

...!

.

I noticed something off with Cether...I met his gaze but his eyes weren't bright and cheery anymore...no...they were just like the first time I met him, eyes filled with wisdom but also sadness and regret.

I didn't speak and waited for him.

"...Boy...that answer...was not something I expected coming from someone as young as you..." He let out a deep sigh. "But it is the truth, no matter how cruel it may be..." He drifted off deep into thought.

Something similar must have happened to him or someone close to him in the past.

I gave him a pat on the shoulder. In these past few days, we've become closer not as master and apprentice but more like good friends.

In the end, even the wisest and strongest of all can get lonely.

We sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the small breezes of wind and the warm rays from the sun which filtered through the tree branches.

Suddenly, Ace bounded over to us, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth and tail wagging. She looks like she just ran a marathon. She probably wondered what was going on with us because her head was tilted at an odd angle.

 _._

 _._

 _Woof!_

.

.

She must have infected both of us with her happiness and cuteness because the somber mood instantly disappeared.

"* _Chuckles*_ You have the best partner anyone can ask for, boy." He said to me with a serene smile. He reached out to pet Ace. "Let's get to the second question."

"Very well...I'm ready." I responded.

"Good. Tell me...what is aura?" He asked then took a small sip of tea.

This would be an easier question for me to answer. " _Aura_ is the manifestation of one's soul. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill."

"Nicely done boy. Anything else you would like to add?" Cether asked.

"Hmm, yeah...I have a bit more info." I said. "Since Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it...an example being that the colour of Aura differs from person to person. Humans and Faunus are the only ones capable of using aura."

 _*Clap*, *clap*, *clap*_ "Well said. You now have the overall idea on what aura is, but there is much more to it than you think boy. We will get more on the subject when we start your aura training. * _Sip*_ "

" _My aura training? ...Sweet."_ I thought with surprise and excitement.

Cether continued. "Third question...this is extremely simple. Name me the for kingdoms of Remnant."

"Vale, Vacuo, Atlas and Mistral." I instantly listed from the top of my head.

"Correct. Now final question..." Cether said as his gaze sharpened. "...What _must_ we do to the Grimm?"

I made a slashing movement to my neck while my own steely eyes narrowed. "Eliminate them..."

 _._

 _._

 _Woof... (*translation*=kill)_

.

.

Ace also inputed her opinion, even though I have no idea what she said I had a feeling it was something to do with the Grimm.

"Correct..." Cether said as a evil grin slowly appeared on his face. His grin affected me because I also started to grin. I think a grin also appeared on Ace's face.

"* _Chuckles*_ " Cether started to chuckle lightly.

"Hehehe" I also started to laugh.

Soon our laughs became full blown laughter with Ace barking along with us. I don't know what made us laugh but we just did.

Cether wiped some tears from the corners of his eyes. "It's been a long time since I've had a good laugh like that. You're like the grandson I never had boy."

I was touched and beamed at him. This is one of the few days I let so much emotion show on my face. It was refreshing really.

He smiled softly back at me, then his face took on a more serious tone. "All jokes aside, I think it's time I activate your aura, boy. You've proven to me that you can gain knowledge quickly but remember this boy. Knowledge is learned while wisdom, is _earned_. You should never fully trust the knowledge you receive because you must always look underneath the underneath." He told me solemnly.

"I understand...I will take it to heart." I said.

"Good, good..." Cether said with a proud smile. "Now my apprentice, it is time to awaken your aura."

.

* * *

.

 _A.N._

Hello again. Thanks for the favs and follows :)

This is the continuation of my prologue and the next chapter will be the final part of the prologue. Then we will finally be starting the canon.

The next chapter will come out sooner than this one, so thanks for the patience. And once again, if you notice any mistakes or have some advice for me or simply want to ask a question, leave a review or message me.

Cheers


	3. Prologue Part 3 'Truth'

_**The Merging of Worlds**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 _Christopherprime22 : Thanks man! I'm glad you liked it._

.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello" = thoughts_

 _Woof = sounds_

 _ **Prologue Part 3**_

.

Forever Fall.

A beautiful mountainous location with numerous cliffs. Covering the area is a forest of crimson-leafed trees and red luscious bushes, allowing the entirety of the place to appear as a dust-red colour...even the grass _._

Gusts of wind would often blow softly through the forest allowing the ancient trees to sway along with the playful songs of the breeze.

It was _beyond_ doubt a gorgeous and captivating sight to behold.

However, just like many other beautiful things...there was bound to be a dangerous side to it.

When nightfall arrives...it brings the dreaded Grimm with it. They lurk within the shadows, waiting for poor, unsuspecting people to prey on. The scattered red leaves spread on the ground gives off an eerie appearance of fresh blood.

Sometimes, it just might _really_ be blood...

"..."

You may be wondering why I'm describing a forest right now. And also why my explanation got so dark at the end.

That's a thought I can easily answer.

You see...that _exact_ forest is where I was currently located in.

...Yeah...I know...terrible isn't it?

Even worse? The sun had already set a few hours ago and here I was, sitting on a flat rock in a lotus position under the moon with the strong wind most likely hiding whatever sounds the Grimm may be making.

Plus...I was meditating like a _mad_ man with my eyes closed in intense concentration.

Luckily, it wasn't raining.

...Now _here_ would be the time you ask _'What the f*ck is that idiot doing!?'_ right?

Haha...well you see...that isn't a question you should be aiming at me...

Rather, the one you _should_ be asking is my CRAZY, and by crazy I mean _out of his f-ing mind_ crazy, instructor, a certain Mr. Cether Drakoe.

And you know what else? The only advice I get is "Clear your mind. Control the stream of your aura. And last but not least...remove all negative emotions boy, and you shall be rewarded with safety."

Not really good advice, huh? I mean...how do you expect me to know how to do all that at the same time? Is it like a under stress and/or danger kind of thing? Will I gain the power at a critical moment?

...Nah, that's impossible. And unrealistic.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRR..._

.

.

" _!...Sh*t! A Grimm! Ok Peter...you got this. Clear your mind...clear your mind..."_

I quickly closed my eyes and continued the meditation. I'm so happy that I took a few lessons on how to meditate when I was younger. So very, extremely happy that I could just _kiss_ my past self.

...Not a narcissist, just self confident, ok?

Now, how did I get in this mess again? Oh...that's right...we have to go back exactly two days.

This is exactly what happened...

.

* * *

.

 _{3rd Person P.O.V.}_

.

 _._

 _(2 days ago...)_

.

"...to awaken your aura." Cether stated.

"Really?" Peter asked with anticipation. He got a nod in return.

"Yes boy. The sooner we unlock it the sooner we can get to training." Cether said as he got off the ground. He took the empty cup of tea with him.

"Cool." Peter responded as he followed the actions of Cether and brushed off some grass on his pants.

They slowly walked back to the cottage with Ace trotting after them. Peter was trying to keep a smirk from appearing on his face. He was actually going to get aura! Of all the unexpected things he thought would happen to him in his life, this wasn't on the list at all. In fact...it all still seemed like dream, but Peter knew the sad truth...this was no dream at all. He had to do his best to adapt to the new environment or else...he and Ace would die.

They continued walking back in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Once they entered the living room, Cether turned around and warned him. "I'm not sure what will happen once I awaken your aura seeing that you're from a different world..." Peter instantly put on a impassive face to hide his nervousness. "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you boy."

Peter gave him a terse nod. He didn't think about the consequences much. He got too excited and forgot that for every yin, there was a yang. That was a mistake he would not be making anymore.

"Should I take off my sweater?" Peter asked. He didn't want it to be ruined again and he wouldn't risk it in case something bad really did happen."

"Well...you don't really have to _but_ if it makes you feel at peace then, by all means..." Cether replied calmly while gesturing with his hand the universal sign for 'go ahead'.

"Alright..." He took off his sweater, leaving on the black undershirt. And of _course_ he kept his pants on...it's not like it'll catch on fire or anything... "I'm ready." Peter gave a thumbs up.

"Good. Now let's start."

Despite the fact that something horrible might happen, he still couldn't help but feel excited.

Cether walked in front of him and put his hand securely on Peter's right shoulder. Cether then closed his eyes in concentration. A few awkward seconds later, the boy noticed Cether's hand gaining a faint outline of a gold coloured light. It must be aura.

" _Whoa..."_ Peter was speechless. It was fascinating, but at the same time he could feel that it was dangerous. He didn't understand why he felt that way but a weird pressure was coming off of the aura...it was intimidating.

At that moment though, he knew that it was something he would never have been able to see on earth. He was actually having a 'fanboy' moment on the inside because this was aura that we're talking about here! He kept the impassive face on though. It wouldn't be good to wear your heart on your sleeve.

 _._

 _...Woof..._

.

Ace was off at the side, also watching the amazing scene with wide eyes.

Cether's eyes continued to stay firmly shut in concentration. His grip on Peter got tighter.

Around a minute later, Peter saw the aura starting to slowly seep into his shoulder.

" _This is really different from how Jaune got his aura unlocked..."_ He thought with curiosity.

At first nothing really happened but then, he started to feel oddly warm, like being heated up on the inside...even though he had absolutely no idea how _that_ was supposed to feel.

This continued on for several moments...then the warmness started to get a bit stronger.

But it didn't stop there. No...the warmness became hotter and hotter until it was feeling kind of uncomfortable...

"...!"

Suddenly, he started to feel really weird, it was difficult to explain...

The heat became _really_ hot. He was actually starting to sweat a bit... _"Is this supposed to be happe-!"_

...then his world literally exploded in pain.

" _...F*CK!"_

The teen felt like he was being poured on by scalding hot lava while multiple swords were being repeatably stabbed all over his body.

Yet that was _nothing_ compared to the explosive pain he felt in his head.

However, nothing physical was actually happening to him. From Cether's point of view, all he noticed was Peter's body tensing up.

Peter could feel his mind in shock right now. He didn't prepare himself for so much pain.

Because of the agonizing and intense _torture,_ he could feel his consciousness slipping away, but through pure willpower, he held on.

"Argh..." He groaned in agony and his eyes closed because of the pain. He grit his teeth and did his best to keep from yelling out.

He could barely hear Ace whining in worry. The most he could hear was his heartbeat getting heavier and the blood pounding loudly in his ears.

.

... _THUMP...THUMP..._

.

This continued on for several seconds but to the dark haired youth, it felt like a eternity. His groans of misery continued growing until it escalated and he couldn't keep it quiet anymore. He could feel his muscles straining within his body and his blood vessels felt like they were going to explode at any moment. His insides felt like they were being microwaved...It was _unbearable._

"Hold on boy!" Cether called out while he did his best to concentrate and control the flow of the aura. He couldn't see what was going because his eyes were closed to focus on the aura but he could clearly hear his apprentice in extreme pain.

 _._

 _...THUMP...THUMP..._

.

Peter weakly struggled to open one eye. Once he did, he almost gasped out in surprise but a sharp groan of pain escaped his lips instead.

The air surrounding them was _shimmering_ with gold aura which was leaking out of Cether's hand at a rapid rate...small flecks of solid gold aura somehow started materializing and began floating around, defying gravity.

It was _the_ most _beautiful_ and _captivating_ sight Peter has _ever_ seen in his life. But he couldn't enjoy it for long because of the excruciating pain he was in.

"...?" Cether could feel his aura gathering around them in large amounts. _"What's going on?"_ He opened his eyes and what he saw made them widen in astonishment and curiosity. It's been a _long_ time since he had been this surprised. But then his attention went back on Peter as he stared intently at him with worry.

"...!?" Peter feebly noticed from the reflection of Cether's widening eyes that his _own_ eyes were glowing with gold aura. He also noted that it wasn't just his iris glowing but his _entire_ eye was glowing. He chuckled weakly. _"This...kind of...looks...like Aang...in his avatar...state...guh"_

 _._

 _...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP..._

.

Cether himself was very, _very_ shocked and at the same time, intrigued. This had never happened before...awakening aura was actually quite a common thing here. It normally took a much shorter time.

He quickly came up with a theory on why it was happening but now wasn't the best time to divulge into it...he could hear his apprentice suffering in pain. He also noticed the abnormal amount of his aura entering the youth's shoulder from his hand.

...He had to get this over soon. It wasn't normal and may be dangerous. He increased the speed of the aura flowing into Peter and at the same time, tried to reduce the amount.

"!"

But the surge of aura was uncontrollable now, so both the speed _and_ the amount of aura raised.

"ARGH!" Peter's pain also heightened with it.

The gold aura continued to stream into Peter for a few painful seconds until both Peter and Cether's body were now entirely outlined brightly in gold aura. Both their eyes started to glow blazingly.

Cether could feel drops of sweat forming on his head. The aura was running out of his control and it took all his effort to maintain its flow in one direction.

 _._

 _...THUMP...THUMP..(throb).!THUMP..._

.

"* _Groan*_ " Peter grabbed his chest with his left hand. He suddenly felt a throbbing pain in his heart which only added to his already numerous amounts of pain. He could feel his sense of pain slowly becoming more and more sensitive and his own mind was screaming at him to just give up the struggle.

 _*SIZZLE* *SIZZLE*_

" _F***CCCKKK!"_ The aura around him began to sear his skin. His currently glowing gold eyes were burning up and felt like they were melting. He weakly looked down at his arm and saw that his skin was raw red. He was also completely drenched in sweat.

"...!" Suddenly, his vision became very disorientating and everything he saw got brighter and brighter until all he could see was blinding white light.

It was like the aura was trying to burn his very existence. He couldn't understand what was going on and closed his now useless glowing eyes to keep the tears of anguish from leaking out.

" _...GRRRR"_ All of a sudden, rage began to well up within him and he clenched his fist tightly. He hated feeling weak.

 _._

 _*Whines* Woof!_

.

He could hear Ace whining in worry, then he remembered...he couldn't die yet. Because if he did, Ace would be all alone...

" _...I...CAN...ENDURE...THIS..."_ Peter thought with newfound fortitude.

 _._

 _..THUMP!.(throb).THUMP!..THUMP!..(throb)_

.

Peter started panting in pain as he felt the strength leaving his limbs. His knees were becoming wobbly and unsteady.

The aura around them continued to get stronger and stronger until the glowing gold aura was becoming too bright for even Cether to keep his eyes open. However, he kept his hand firmly clasped on his apprentice's shoulder. Letting go might do more worse than good.

 _._

 _THUMP! (throb) THUMP! (throb) THUMP! (throb)_

.

The throbbing pain in Peter's heart increased.

 _*Wobble*_ Cether was undoubtedly sensing the drainage of his aura now as he was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded and faint. " _Cough!, cough!"_ He couldn't let this continue anymore...he was losing too much aura.

At this rate, both of them would be in danger.

...!

However, before things could get any worse...The aura flow abruptly stopped and the pain lessened its crushing hold on Peter.

 _._

 _..THUMP..THUMP...THUMP...THUMP..._

.

Cether quickly released his grasp on Peter's shoulder and silently let out a breath of relief as the golden aura slowly dwindled and died away. He blinked away the black spots that started appearing in his vision. He felt the aura returning into him and restoring some of his used up energy.

Peter kept his eyes shut and fell to his knees, gasping for air to recover from the aftershock shadows of the intense pain.

He felt Cether put a comforting hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

 _._

 _..THUMP..THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMp...THUmp..._

.

He stayed kneeling on the floor with his eyes sealed tightly and waited until his heartbeat has calmed down and steadied.

 _._

 _Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump..._

.

He relaxed as he felt his adrenaline from the mental and physical stress disappear.

"* _Sigh*_..." He let out a deep breath of relief.

 _._

 _±-Whoosh-±_

.

"...!" Without warning, he felt a sensation that was downright baffling. An icy feeling started spreading within his body which in turn, rid him of the leftover burning pain. No words on the universe could describe how comfortable Peter felt at the moment. It felt like his very _soul_ was being purified from the pain.

Opening his eyes, he found that he could see again, albeit everything was very hazy. He slowly got up to his feet with Cether's hand steadying him. However, he didn't hear Cether's gasp nor did he hear Ace's surprised bark. The feeling coming from within his body completely took over his senses...it was all he could think of and feel right now.

 _*Stumble*_ "Whoa..."Suddenly he felt really unstable. He began to feel woozy and his body slacked slightly.

"Boy!"

 _._

 _Woof!_

.

He could feel his eyelids drooping and barely heard Cether and Ace calling out to him. It was like there was a thin sheet of plastic covering his ears. Without warning, he lost all strength in his legs and fell backwards though Cether quickly reacted and caught him.

With his blurry vision, he observed that his pants were slightly singed and his undershirt was completely burnt. Did the aura actually set him on fire? He chuckled weakly in his mind _"Haha...the irony...hila..rio...us..."_

His final thought before falling into the comfortable embrace of unconsciousness was _"Not...ag...ain..." ..._ Then darkness overcame him.

"..."

"..."

" _..._ That was a unexpected ordeal..." Cether said with a deep sigh. He carried Peter and placed him on the sofa.

 _._

 _Ruff!_

 _._

 _*Cough, cough!*_ Cether covered his abrupt cough with his hand.

"...!"

He quickly hid his hand within his long sleeve. _"I must have used too much aura today..."_

 _*Drip*_ A small drop of crimson liquid fell from Cether's sleeve to the ground.

.

* * *

.

"-ke up!"

" _...Huh...?"_

"Wake up!"

 _*SPLASH!*_ "Pfffft! What!?" Peter immediately jumped up when he felt cold water splash onto his face. He looked around in confusion and surprise until he saw Cether holding a bucket and Ace rolling on the floor. barking in laughter.

"Finally, you've woken up! I thought you were dead, boy!" Cether said with a grin.

Peter deadpans at him. He looked at his surroundings and noticed that they were currently in his room. Sunshine was lighting his room from the windows. He also heard the sound of birds chirping...It must be sometime around morning.

"Morning to you too." He replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.

 _._

 _Woof! Woof!_

.

Ace was running circles around Peter. She was overjoyed that he was awake.

Cether handed Peter a towel. "You've been out for a day, boy..." He took the towel gratefully and dried his hair.

"...Do you notice or feel anything...different, boy?" Cether asked.

Now that he thought about it, he felt great. In fact...there was no pain at all...it was like he was completely rejuvenated. "Yeah...it seems I've recovered." He answered Cether.

"Anything else?" The towel covering his face so he couldn't see anything but he could hear the curiosity in Cether's voice.

"Hmm...not really." He replied.

Cether was quiet for a few moments while Peter continued to dry his hair. Peter noticed that his long hair was loose again...he must have dropped his hair band somewhere again. He really needed a better hair band.

"Boy...I need you to do a small test for me." Cether requested.

"Huh? Sure...what do you need?"

"Keep the towel on your head and close your eyes...focus your senses and tell me what you feel."

Peter nodded slowly with slight confusion showing. "Alright." He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He relaxed his muscles and focused his mind.

"..."

The boy felt drops of cool water dripping from his hair and onto his body.

' _Chirp, chirp'_ He could hear the birds chirping loudly outside the window. _"Hmm...? What's this?"_ He could feel something weird swirling within him... _"Huh? Energy?"_

He focused in on the unknown energy that was located around the core of his body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before...the energy was just _there,_ floating in him, as if waiting to be used.

So, he did what anyone would do in this situation... _use it._

He mentally pulled at the energy, willing it to rise and spread out.

.

± _-Whoosh!-±_

.

Suddenly, he felt that weird sensation again...the only way to describe it would be that it was like eating a strong mint, only that it affected his entire body and not just the mouth. The iciness spread outwards from his core to the tips of his fingers. Then he could feel it gently rising out of his skin.

"...!"

He noticed however, that the amount of energy continued to rise...and rise...and rise-it wasn't stopping!

" _...What's going on?"_

Peter opened his eyes and took the towel off his head. What he saw made his eyes widen in bewilderment.

" _Whoa! What the hell is this?"_

Wisps of pitch black smoke were winding themselves around Peter's body. It was like thin snakes made of black smoke were slithering around his torso and limbs.

Peter tried touching it but his finger went right through it like nothing was there. Well...it _was_ smoke so that was to be expected.

The black trails of smoke wasn't touching his skin directly but rather floating one or two centimetres off the surface of his body.

The wisps of smoke were winding itself like rope around all over his body protectively, leaving only his head and hands uncovered.

" _...This is so cool!"_ Peter thought with excitement. He raised his right arm above him and observed it. The black smoke was moving non-stop, it roped itself around Peter's arm from his wrist to his shoulder and continued on in a never ending cycle.

The same could be said for his other arm. And torso. And legs. You get the idea. _"Could this possibly be m-"_

"* _Ahem*..."_ Peter looked up at Cether who was wearing a proud smile. "Yes boy...that is your aura. And it seems you have a lot of it."

"Really?" Peter asked. _"Just like Jaune then?"_

Cether nodded. "Yes."

" _Going through that torture was definitely worth it."_ Peter thought. In fact, now that he was thinking about it...he remembered that his pain all but disappeared. The few aches and sores from his previous injuries were all gone too. Was it the aura that healed him? ...What was he saying, of course it was...there was no other explanation.

Peter could feel himself brimming with power. There was so much energy within him that he felt he could probably jump down from the Empire State Building without sustaining any serious injuries.

"Are you sure you're alright now, boy?"

Cether's calm voice brought Peter out of his reverie. Peter turned to face Cether. He noticed Cether standing patiently with his hands clasped behind his back. He also saw that Ace was staring at him.

"Yes...I'm feeling better than alright, actually." Peter responded. "Thanks for asking."

Cether shakes his head. "No need to thank me for that, boy. I was really worried."

 _._

 _Woof!_

.

"...So was Ace." Cether finished with a small smile.

Peter reached down to pet Ace. "Sorry for worrying you." He said softly.

 _._

 _Ruff ruff... (*translation*=i-it's not like I was worried or anything, idiot...)_

.

Ace closed her eyes and turned her head away from Peter but still gave him a lick on his hand. What a strange reaction...

"Boy..."

"Hmm?" Peter looked up at Cether.

"Your aura...you should reign it in." Cether said while looking at the black wisps floating around Peter. "It's starting to affect the floor. Focus and will it to disappear."

Peter looked down and sure enough cracks were appearing around his foot. He nodded and closed his eyes in concentration.

 _._

 _±Whish±_

.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that the black smoke was gone but he could feel his aura within him, ready to be used anytime at his will. Honestly, it felt great.

"Sorry about that." Peter said while rubbing the back of head.

"No worries." Cether responded. He snapped his fingers and the floor was instantly fixed.

" _Hmm...that's the second time Cether did that."_ Peter thought with interest. _"Could his semblance be related to fixing stuff? Maybe healing? Hmm..."_

"...Boy, are you listening?"

"Huh?" Peter responded, breaking out of his thoughts.

" _*Sigh*_ I thought not." Cether said. Peter grinned sheepishly. " _As_ I was saying, you have aura now, boy...quite a lot of it." Finished Cether.

"Yup." The teen stated.

"There is something I need to show you." Cether said. "Give me a second." Cether continued as he walked over to a cabinet. He took a small mirror and came back. "Here, take a look at yourself."

Peter looked at his reflection in the mirror. What was he supposed to be looking at?

"...!"

Then he noticed it. How could he have not...his eyes were completely different now. His previously steely grey eyes had gained a light, silver hue. It was glowing slightly and looked very _unreal..._ like something out of a fantasy story. His irises resembled cracked silvery ice while the black limbal ring around the irises became thicker so it contrasted colours and brought out the unearthly silvery glow. His pitch black pupils now stood out like the sun during a summer's day.

These new eyes only added to his already aristocratic looks.

It was beautiful yet at the same time, intimidating. Truth be told...he was a bit intimidated of himself.

From a distance, they were like two glowing orbs that reminded him of two silver moons. But they gave off a chilling appearance which made him look cold-hearted and like someone with unapproachable vibes.

He observed from the mirror that his eyes were currently widened with surprise and curiosity. He relaxed his eyelids and went back to his normal look in a lazy manner. However, it's was of no use...his eyes were now stuck permanently in a indifferent and frosty look. Like Tatsuya from _Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei._

" _...Awesome."_ Peter thought.

He tore his attention away from the mirror and looked at Cether for a explanation.

Cether met Peter's new silver eyes calmly. "Like I said before...you have a lot of aura, boy. Much, much more than average and more than mine too. However, even if it is rare, I have met other hunters with large quantities of aura...boy, do you know the saying 'The eyes are the window to the soul'?" Cether asked.

Peter nodded yes.

"In this case, you would have to take the quote literally. Like you said yesterday boy, aura is the manifestation of the soul. For most people, the aura is usually invisible or unseen until they use it. Butin some cases, like you, they have too much excess aura so it goes to the eyes. You should notice that your eyesight is significantly better than before." Cether explained patiently.

Peter looked out the window. He focused his sight on a bird flying in air. _"...! Amazing..."_ He was speechless, the bird was quite a far distance away but he could still clearly count the number of flaps the bird was making. _"Hmm...so does that mean I have a larger amount of aura than Jaune? He didn't get any changes..."_

"It is unknown why exactly it goes to the eyes but none has ever complained because of the perk it gave, as it made up for the disadvantage that all large quantity aura users have." Finished Cether.

Peter turned his frosty silver eyes in Cether's direction. "...Disadvantage?"

"Yes boy..." Cether gravely nodded. "They have the worst control over aura." He said as he nodded his head at the cracks around Peter's feet.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Worst control...? Will that cause any problems?"

"Yes and no. As you know boy, I will be teaching you the art of fighting." Peter nodded. "The problem is, the sword style I use is mainly using aura control..." Peter groaned lightly in frustration. "Ah, ah. Do not fret boy, I was not finished yet. Luckily for you, I have many great exercises in mastering the control of your aura. And even better boy is that you've only just unlocked your aura. So once you've gotten the hang of these exercises, it will be much easier and faster for you to master control."

The boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Plus...seeing that you have a great amount of aura, if you could control it...many possibilities will open for you boy." Cether concluded. "Now go and wash up if you wish, I'll cook up some breakfast."

 _._

 _Ruff!_

.

"Alright." Peter said softly as he sat down on his chair. "I'm just gonna sit here for a few...just to review some of the information you gave me." Cether nodded calmly and left the room, most likely to the kitchen. Ace followed him but not before giving Peter one last worried look.

 _*Click*_

The door closed with a quiet click.

"..."

Peter relaxed into his chair and looked up at the ceiling. _"*Sigh*...That's a lot of news to take in..."_ He raised his right arm above his head and gazed at his ring. _"What would father do in my shoes..."_ He shook his head. _"...No, I shouldn't think like that. I am my own person and I have my own responsibilities."_

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He wanted to draw out his aura but this time limited to only his right arm.

.

± _Whoosh±_

.

He could feel it again. The cold sensation spreading within his body. He pulled at the energy located at his core and forced it to enter to his arm instead of his entire body.

But it was easier said than done. Cether was right...it was extremely difficult to control. His black smoke-like aura was once again appearing around his entire body instead of just his arm. However, he wasn't the type to give up so easily. He focused intently on the flow of the aura and slowly guided it towards his shoulder.

It was a amazing sight to see...the aura stopped randomly trailing around his body. They all just froze in place. Then suddenly, all the wisps of aura slowly headed towards his right arm.

Peter was concentrating so hard right now, he could feel beads of sweat on his forehead appearing. His right hand was clenched tightly in a fist and his nails were digging into his skin.

He felt the energy within his body entering his arm.

A few seconds of intense concentration later, he let out a huge breath. He did it! His right arm was now covered entirely in black aura. But that probably shaved off some years of his life...he had never concentrated so hard before. His entire body was drenched in sweat.

The icy sensation was now only felt in his arm. He noticed that the cuts his nails caused on his hand disappeared.

He stood up from the chair and slowly walked over to his bed. He wanted to test out something. He put his right hand on the centre of the bed and lightly pushed down.

 _._

 _*BOOM!* *CRACK*_

.

" _! Holy Sh*t!"_

All four legs of the bed instantly snapped in half at the same time and the bed crashed down to the floor, causing small cracks around the bed.

He stared at the scene with a open mouth.

"..."

" _...That...was...AWESOME!"_

He couldn't believe it...he had super strength now. But he didn't get overconfident. He understood his limits...even thought he most likely had endless stamina and aura now, his control sucked. Seriously, if it took that long to move his aura around, he would get killed by the Grimm easily.

With that said, he should go take a shower now. He cared about his personal hygiene a lot.

He willed his aura to re-enter his body and just like before, the aura was back to stand-by mode. Another thing he noticed was that his power level right now is way, way more than before so will he get even more stronger at night? _Eh_...he'll find out later tonight so he put that thought in the back of his head.

He also should probably ask Cether to fix the bed... _"I'll ask him later."_ He shrugged.

He walked back to the table and looked for his clothes but remembered that his sweater was still in the living room and his undershirt was burnt to crisp.

" _Damn...hmm?"_ He noticed from his peripheral view that one of the drawers from the old, wobbly dresser was open.

He ambled over to it and took a peek. A folded shirt or something was in it. He took it and opened it up. What greeted him was not at all what he expected. It was a luxurious black robe made of silk. A note fell down to the ground. He picked it up and read it out loud.

 _A gift for ruining your shirt_

 _-Cether_

"..."

"Wow...he's the best teacher ever..." He concluded. The robe resembled Cether's own robe; it was like a haori jacket with loose sleeves. There was even a pocket on the inside of the robe.

He admired the robe for a few moments. He glanced at his watch. _"9:58 a.m. huh..."_

"Let's get this day started..." He said as he left the room.

 _._

 _._

 _(Later that afternoon...)_

"... _Ahhh_..." Peter sighed while patting his stomach. "Your cooking is as good as ever, Cether."

 _._

 _Ruff!_

.

Cether chuckled slightly. "Thank you... _Puff...Puff..._ I do try my best."

They were now situated in the living room. Peter was sitting in his usual armchair with Ace on his lap while Cether was sitting across from him on the sofa and smoking his pipe. This time he was using red powder that was scented like strawberries.

A small table was between them with two cups of tea on it.

Cether opened up his iPad sized scroll and looked for any important news. Peter was relaxing in the chair with a book in one hand while petting Ace with the other. Peter was currently feeling very blissful. The new robe was extremely comfortable and oddly warm for such thin fabric.

He was wearing what he now officially dubbed 'The sexiest outfit ever!' which included his warm turtleneck sweater, dark blue jeans and his new amazing robe.

They all sat in comfortable silence. Well except for Peter...he was listening to music on his iPhone.

The (kind of) silence continued on until that evening when Cether spoke up.

" _Puff...Puff..._ Boy..."

Peter looked up from the book he was reading. According to Cether, it was a rather popular comedy-fiction story here called _'The Misadventures of the Sleepy Hunter'._

He took out his earpods. "Hmm?"

"Do you remember about the aura control exercises I wanted to teach you?... _Puff...Puff..."_

"Yeah..." Peter slowly nodded.

"Well boy... _Puff..._ we're going to start the very first exercise now."

Peter straightened up his back and got into apprentice mode. For those who don't know, apprentice mode is when Peter becomes very serious and pays extreme attention to everything his teacher says.

Cether continued explaining. "This exercise is the most important one of all because it forcefully makes you gain more control over you aura instantly... _Puff..._ It makes use of the human's willpower. So if you have a weak will...well...you're finished... _Puff...Puff..._ "

Peter nodded but he felt that the explanation was a bit off...like something bad was going to happen to him soon.

"Good...let us be off, boy." Cether said while standing up. "It's time for your very first lesson... _Puff_ " He walked to the front door and left the cottage.

Peter and Ace quickly followed.

 _._

 _*Swoosh*_

.

It was a windy night. Strong gusts of wind blew past Peter. Luckily, his newly acquired thin robe kept him warm...which seemed to go against the law of physics but who cares! It kept him warm and that's all that mattered.

Cether continued walking and led them to wherever he was going. Peter had no idea at all where they were headed to, during the past few days he was mainly at the cottage or on the clearing nearby. He knew that they were in Forever Fall but that's the extent of his knowledge.

And Ace...Ace was just following them. She didn't really care where they were going.

A few minutes later, Cether finally stopped. He placed his pipe in the pocket of his robe and turned around to face Peter. "We're here, boy. You recognize this place right?"

Peter looked around. They were on a small clearing surrounded by looming red trees and bushes.

"...Ohhh...sorry. I don't know where we are." Peter said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Cether resisted the urge to face palm. Even Ace recognized the place.

"Boy...this is where we first met."

The facts in Peter's head clicked. "Right! This is where I almost died..."

Cether nodded his head calmly. "Correct...you were very unlucky that night, boy as this is one of the more Grimm infested areas. However, that is exactly what we need right now for your first task."

Peter tilted his head in confusion but could feel dread forming in the pit of his stomach. His instincts were going crazy and warning him of something.

But he ignored it. He could trust Cether...right?

"Boy, come here." Peter broke out of his thoughts and saw Cether standing by a large flat rock. He headed towards him.

Once he reached him, he saw Cether rubbing his chin and staring at the rock.

"Sooo...what now?" Peter asked after a few awkward seconds.

"Ah! Yes...tell me, boy...do you know how to meditate?"

Peter answered with confidence. "Yes. In fact, I meditate quite a lot and took a few lessons on it when I was younger."

"Good, good...that will make this exercise much easier for you then."

Peter put the clues together. Aura control, flat rock and now meditation...yup, he had a _pretty_ good hunch on what was going on.

Though, it was such a coincidence that he already knew meditation...or was it?

"Sit on this rock, boy and start meditating." Cether directed.

" _Knew it."_ Peter cautiously got on the rock and went in full lotus position to start meditating. He closed his eyes and started counting sheep in his head to slow his heartbeat...it works, okay?

"Very good. The point of this exercise is to clear your mind. Control the stream of your aura. And last but not least...remove all negative emotions boy, and you shall be rewarded with safety." Cether explained in his usual calm and collected tone.

"Huh? Wait...what? What do you mean by rewarded with safety?" Peter asked.

"..."

"..."

Silence was all he got for an answer.

"...Cether? Cether are you still there?"

 _._

 _*Silence* *Wind blowing*_

.

Peter opened his eyes slowly.

"..."

No one was there. Not even Ace.

"..."

"...Oh...f*ck..."

.

* * *

.

 _{Peter's P.O.V.}_

 _._

 _._

 _(Present time...)_

.

Yup, that's what happened...I got ditched.

I didn't panic though, that wouldn't do me any good.

Anyways, I really have to start doing something now. I've been sitting here for about half an hour already and no progress.

I closed my eyes and quickly went back in my meditative trance. I gently and slowly took deep breaths to calm myself. I started paying attention to my breath. As my meditation teacher once said. " It is a great way to anchor yourself in the present moment. Notice your breath streaming in and out. There's no need to regulate the breath – just let it be natural."

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRR..._

.

.

" _Stay natural Peter...natural...ignore the scary Grimm...ignore..."_ I thought to myself while continuing letting my deep breaths flow naturally. My heart was beating at a slow pace...I had to keep it that way.

I also just remembered something. One of the things Cether told me before he * _Ahem*_ ditched me was to remove my negative emotions. The Grimm were attracted to those if I remembered correctly. Now the question is... _how_ the _hell_ am I supposed to do that?

I mean, even though I was meditating and keeping myself calm, there was still a bit of worry and anxiousness in me. The Grimm seems to not have noticed me yet but I knew that would not stay for long.

I need to figure out something soon.

" _*Sigh* Alright...I got this."_ I set my brain at one hundred percent concentration. Let's see, Cether also said something about controlling my aura...but what would that do? Aura enhances my physical abilities from what I've seen. It also keeps me from harm and heals me.

So am I supposed to outright _fight_ the Grimm while using my aura? No...that's very unlikely. This exercise is to help me control my aura and if I was to use aura without restrictions, it would destroy me.

I think what I need to do here is figure out a way to clear my mind so no negative emotions would lure the Grimm to me while somehow maintaining my aura around me. For what reason? I'm not sure...but let's try it anyways.

Though it's definitely easier said than done.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRR..._

.

.

The sound of the Grimm is getting louder. I need to hurry up.

" _Come on, come on Peter. Think...!"_ I remembered! My meditation teacher (whose name I've forgotten) had always reminded me of a famous quote that went something like this,

 _-Quiet the mind, and the soul will speak.-_

Ok...I'm getting closer to the answer. The soul in this saying would be the aura, now I just need to figure out a way to focus my mind to quiet...Focus! Of course! How could I have forgotten. There are many different paths and ways to meditate, however the concentrative meditation technique involves focusing on a single point.

Great! Now the answer is simple. I'll summon my aura out and use the concentration method to focus only on the aura. I won't be able to think about anything else, therefore no negative emotions.

I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

" _Heh...this'll be easy. Let's start."_ I touched the energy inside of me and tugged at it. I also realized how weird that sentence sounded but don't worry, let's continue.

.

± _Whoosh!±_

.

Once again, the feeling of ice spread throughout my body. I could sense my energy rising.

"...!"

Remember how I was wondering what would happen to my power when it was night? Well...I got the answer. My aura reserves felt twice as strong then earlier that day. _"...Sick."_

 _*Crack* *Crack*_

" _Huh? What's that sound?"_ I opened my eyes and was instantly taken aback. Cracks were spreading out like webs on the rock with me at the centre. Seriously...that's awesome.

I look at my body and see the wisps of black aura trailing around my body. Even though I've only had my aura for a day, seeing it brought me comfort. Must be a psychological thing...the aura _is_ the manifestation of our souls after all.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRR..._

.

.

" _Holy sh*t!"_ The growls coming from the Grimm sounded really close. I can think about all this stuff later on...right now I need to start meditating.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. " _Phew..._ "

I zoned in on my aura. The aura was moving all over my body without a sense of direction. _"Haha...kinda like me..."_ Now, how should I do this? Without instructions, the first thing I did was to try and figure out the paths the aura was taking. It was hard to explain, but I could feel all the aura somehow. They felt like a extra limb but I couldn't move it.

After a few minutes, I found out that my aura was moving at random meaning that it had no set path. Ok...this'll be harder than I thought.

I noticed that my aura was projecting itself at full power. Maybe I should focus on that first? If I try to thin it out.

And so, for the next (give or take) ten minutes, I focused on manipulating the amount of aura I was using.

" _Wow...this is really hard."_ I thought. This may take a long time.

 _._

 _._

 _(Thirty frustrating minutes later...)_

 _*Pant* *Pant*_ I think I did it! I opened my eyes to take a look at my progress.

" _Yes!"_ I thought loudly in excitement.

Instead of pitch black wisps of aura, hazy black mist outlined my entire body bar my head. This was roughly about 20% of my full aura reserves. I could now calculate the amount of aura I want to use, though it took a long time for me to get back to 100% again, however practice makes perfect. The more I practice alternating the amount of aura I'm using, the less time it will take to transition between them. At least, that's what I think will happen. I'm going to need to ask Cether about that.

I relaxed from my meditative position and let out a tired sigh. That was pretty hard. I wanted to test out something. I placed my hand on a undamaged location on the rock and pressed down lightly. A medium sized crack appeared. Yup...20% is definitely weaker than 100%. If merely being around me at night and at my full capacity destroyed my surroundings, I shuddered to think what would happen if I punched something with all my strength. Shuddered with excitement that is.

It also seems that my idea worked. No Grimm bothered me while I was meditating and focused on my aura.

I looked around me and sure enough, there was no signs of Grimm anywhere. No signs of Cether too...do I have to stay out here all night? I have absolutely no idea whatsoever on how to get back to the cottage. I hate my stupid sense of direction sometimes.

" _...! Hmm...wait...did I just..."_

I jumped off the rock and looked around again.

" _...Yes!"_ I have night vision now! I can literally see in the dark.

I did a small dance of joy in my head. One of my dreams I deemed impossible has come true! I took my iPhone out of my pocket and opened up the camera.

I looked at myself.

My frosty irises were lit up with a surreal silver glow. I get the chills when I look at myself now...my eyes looked inhuman, especially now that it was night, my eyes seemed to glow brighter.

But I didn't give a cr*p about all that...night vision totally made up for it. Plus, I look _really_ intimidating...and that's a good thing!

Now enough of this, I need to get back to meditating. I couldn't delay this small break any further because the Grimm might sense my emotions.

I sat back down on the rock in the lotus pose and slowly brought my aura back to 100%. I needed it back at full capacity for the next aura manipulation technique I want to try out.

Like earlier today, I wanted to move my aura around to different places on my body...that was actually really hard. I remember Lie Ren doing something similar to this in season one when he blocked the King Taijitu's attack during initiation. He seemed to have used aura as a type of force shield with his bare hands.

I desired the ability to do that.

And so...I meditated.

And meditated...

And meditated...

.

...

.

...I would probably look like a fool to anyone who comes upon me right now. A lone young male, sitting cross legged on a damaged rock with eyes sealed tightly and wearing _barely_ passable clothes on such a cold night.

However, that was what I looked like from the outside. If you could see what was going on within me...you would be surprised. As they say, _'Never judge a book by it's cover'._

Let's say for now that the colour of the energy in my body was black, the same as my aura. Well, with your temporary X-ray vision, you can see that a swirling ball of energy is all located at one place; the core of my body.

Now watch...

.

± _Whoosh!±_

.

The ball of energy becomes larger and larger until it spreads, having the shape of a human body now. Remove the X-ray vision and you would see my body surrounded by swirling wisps of pitch black aura.

This was the full capacity mode.

Now go back to X-ray vision. As you can see, the energy is still shaped like human figure because it is currently occupying the entirety of my body.

Wait for it...

And boom! Do you see that? The energy is now moving rapidly towards my arms until it fills up both my arms from the very tip of my fingertips to my shoulders.

Remove the X-ray vision again. Isn't it cool? Now my arms were outlined by a soft obsidian glow and trails of black aura were revolving around my two most important limbs.

This is the progress I've made in two, gruelling hours of intense meditation and aura control.

"Whew..."

I let out a deep breath as I laid my back on the rock. "That was the weirdest monologue I've ever made." I thought out loud with a bit of amusement.

That really took a lot out of me. I was completely wasted and really needed some sleep. But I've made tons of development in my aura manipulation. I can now control the amount of aura I want to use and send aura to either my arms or my legs. It's harder to utilize aura in only my hands or feet but I'm getting there...just need to practice more.

What do I do now? I think I've completed the exercise...ah, who cares. I'm too tired to think about it. I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep...

"Boy...you did a very good job. I'm impressed."

...But Cether's serene voice interrupted my well deserved rest.

I opened my eyes and saw Cether holding a sleeping Ace in his arms standing over me. He was wearing a small but proud smile.

 _*Sigh*_ I rubbed my eyes. "Cether...I honestly have no idea what to say here."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked in a patient tone.

"Well...uh...you _kinda_ ditched me...* _Yawn*_ and I'm tired as hell, so...yeah..." I said while covering my small yawn.

"I never left, boy." I turned my frosty silver eyes towards Cether's face. He gazed back at me unflinchingly. He was telling the truth. "I was on that tree the entire time with Ace." He stated while pointing at a rather tall tree not far from my rock.

"Oh...well thanks." I replied dumbly. I didn't expect that.

"No need to thank me boy, I wouldn't have put you in such a precarious situation as a beginner."

I felt a bit guilty...I shouldn't have instantly decided that he left me here alone. Cether must have noticed it because he instantly reassured me.

"There is no need to feel guilty. Letting you think that I 'ditched' you was part of the exercise. Most people have a faster thought process when in true danger. You did much better than I expected, boy as you did not require my aid at all."

"* _Chuckles*"_ I sat up and rubbed the back of my head embarrassedly. "My old meditation lessons helped a lot." I said. What can I say? I can be modest sometimes.

"Yes...they certainly did. Boy, continue meditating everyday to practice your aura control. The point of this exercise was to let _yourself_ figure out how to use your own aura because this is something unable to be taught. Not many hunters practice aura manipulation. They think that aura is good enough with just physical enhancement and healing, but they are missing out on a lot. There are many things you can do with aura and it is my job to pass on these techniques to you, my final apprentice."

I nodded with pride and took in Cether's advice like a sponge. They were words of wisdom after all.

"Now let's get back to the cottage, boy." He said as he walked away.

I stood up from the rock to follow, but immediately sat down again. I guess that sitting for about three hours non-stop would give me the 'nature's calling'.

"Cether..."

He turned around and looked at me curiously. But his expression instantly changed to understanding. "Ah...of course. Go on then, I'll wait for you here."

Without further ado, I quickly nodded in thanks and ran into the forest by the small clearing.

"Ahhh..." I let out a sigh of relief.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRR...?_

.

.

Hmm? Was that just my imagination, or did I just hear a Grimm?

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRRR..._

.

.

Yup...that's definitely the growl of a Grimm. I looked down at the bushes with my new night vision. Two malicious glowing red eyes stared back at me. Wet stains covered it's bone like mask.

" _...Sh*t."_

I just p*ssed on a Grimm. An Ursa to be exact. Well...I can certainly cross _that_ off of my bucket list...

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR..._

.

.

It must be ' _p*ssed off'_ and finding it 'un _bear_ able' now...haha...get it? ...Never mind. This is no time for jokes.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR..._

.

.

It took a step closer towards me. Welp...it's time to go. I quickly activated my aura and pumped them into my legs.

I ran towards the direction I came from. I could hear the Grimm furiously chasing me.

Within seconds, I reached the clearing. I saw Cether on the other side waiting patiently for me. He looked up at me with surprise.

"What's wrong?" I heard him call out before the Grimm burst out from the forest behind me. Cether's face instantly took on a serious tone. But he must have noticed something because I noticed a bit of amusement creep into his expression.

He pointed at the Ursa behind me. "Boy...did you...?" He didn't finish his sentence, but I knew what he was going to say.

I looked at the Ursa standing on its hind legs looking utterly enraged. Now that we weren't in the dark cover of the woods, I got a better look at the Grimm.

It was a Ursa Major, not a Minor one. It looked ancient too. It was _massive_ and couldn't compare at all to the ones Cether killed on the first night I was here. The spikes on its body were cracked and some were missing but they appeared even more deadly like that.

But the most important details were the 'banana' coloured stains on its pale, bone-like mask. I could tell from its irate eyes that it knew what was going on and wasn't just here because it wanted to kill me for no reason.

There was a reason alright. A huge one at that.

"Yup...I did." I answered Cether.

Cether looked at me with new found respect. "That's very brave of you, boy. But this is your responsibility so you must deal with it."

" _It wasn't intentional!"_ I wailed in my head, but still gave Cether a quick and regretful nod. As much as I wanted to deny it, it really _was_ my responsibility.

I looked back at the Grimm. Surprisingly enough, it was waiting for me to finish my conversation with Cether.

I didn't understand...what made this Ursa different from the ones Cether killed? I could see intelligence in this Grimm's eyes...is it because of age? That reminded me, the Beowolf I first fought also had more intelligence then the ones from the show. Hmm...I'll ask Cether later.

I faced the Grimm and got into a orthodox boxing stance. I had a lot of free time on hand in the past few days so I read up a little on fighting stances. I placed my left foot in front of my right one and brought my fists up.

The Ursa got back on all of its feet and prepared to charge me.

I summoned my aura and my body was instantly surrounded by black trails of smoke-like substance. I decreased the amount of aura I was using to 80% and pumped it into my arms.

This scene reminded me a bit of Jaune's fight. I wanted to finish this in one hit. I wasn't being confident but rather just wanted to get this over with.

I stared at the Grimm as the Grimm stared back at me, waiting for whoever was going to make the first move.

After a few seconds, the Ursa's red eyes became impatient and I knew that it was ready to attack.

My muscles tensed and my heart raced with excitement.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR_

.

.

It growled with irritation and pawed at the ground...

"...!" Then it finally attacked.

I stayed on the same spot and followed the Ursa's movements with my eyes. I predicted the trajectory of its attack ahead of time...it was aiming for my neck!

I ducked down just in time as the Grimm's claw swung by above my head.

" _Whew...that was a close one."_

It was wide open now!

I quickly punched it in the stomach then pumped aura into my legs and swiftly jumped backwards.

 _BOOM!_

The Ursa flew back and slammed into a large tree with so much force that it snapped. However, the Ursa quickly got up, unfazed. So that wasn't enough to kill it huh?

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR_

.

.

It was growling with fury now. It charged at me again.

It seemed that my last tactic worked, so I did it again. I calmly followed its movements...it was aiming for my head again. I wasn't going to dodge this time.

I increased my aura to full capacity and pumped them all into my right arm. My arm was swirling with aura and glowing darkly.

I saw the path of the Ursa's swing and rapidly intercepted it.

 _CRACK!_

My fist met its paw. I could hear the bones of the Grimm cracking. It roared in pain but glared at me hatefully. Warning bells rang in my head and I immediately tried to get out of there but was too late.

The Ursa swung it's other paw at my stomach and I was thrown back like a rag doll.

 _CRASH!_

"Ooof!" I hit a tree harshly. _"Sh*t..."_ I stood up slowly and looked for any injuries but was surprised to find none besides a few bruises. I could already feel my aura healing them. I looked up and saw the Grimm roaring in pain. It's arm was completely destroyed.

I felt bad for it, but it had to die. It was kill or be killed after all.

I slowly walked towards the Ursa while pumping aura into my legs. I was going to finish this now.

The Grimm glared at my cold, inhuman silver eyes. It quickly looked away and shivered in fear. Were my eyes _that_ scary?

It tried to retreat back into the forest but I didn't let it. Who knows which poor, unsuspecting prey it would kill in the future? Though, I know what I'm doing is cruel...it was the only way.

I stopped and placed my right foot in front. I closed my eyes to concentrate. I pumped all my aura into my leg but instead of stopping there, I pushed most of the aura into my foot.

Ok...I was ready. I opened my eyes and saw the Ursa near the edge of the clearing. I focused only on it. Nothing else mattered at this moment.

 _._

 _{HEARTBEAT}_

.

I leaned on my foot and prepared myself.

 _._

 _{HEARTBEAT}_

 _._

 _Whoosh!_ I instantly disappeared and reappeared beside the Grimm. It's red eyes widened in surprise.

 _._

 _{HEARTBEAT}_

.

I let the aura flow from my feet and into my arm.

 _._

 _{HEARTBEAT}_

.

Strangely, I noticed aura covering my ring but pushed the thought to the back of my mind and pulled back my fist and punched the Grimm square in the face with all of my strength. [BAM!]

 _*BOOOM!*_

 _CRASH!_

" _Pant...Pant..."_ I fell on my knees and let out breaths of exhaustion. I must have used up a lot of my aura in that fight.

I raised my head and looked at my handiwork. I felt a bit sick to my stomach. The headless body of the Grimm was lying down in front of me. The head was at the other end of the clearing from where I was and stuck in a tree. Within a few seconds, both the body and the head started to disintegrate.

I let out a deep sigh.

 _Clap...Clap...Clap...Clap..._

I turned my head to the sound and saw Cether heading towards me. Ace was walking by him while looking at me with worry.

"Well done, boy...well done."

Ace ran to my side. I petted her.

"Thanks..." I replied unenthusiastically.

"Why the long face, boy?" He asked me.

"...I feel a bit...guilty."

I looked at Cether and was taken aback to see him giving me a proud smile. "That's perfectly normal, boy. You must never enjoy killing. To this day, even I regret so much killing but it is necessary for human kind's survival. However, killing is not so easy as the innocent believe..." He trailed off before looking straight in my eyes. "If you _did_ enjoy killing that Grimm, I would have dismissed you as my apprentice. You did the beast a good favour for not delaying its pain, boy."

I felt much better after Cether's speech.

He helped me up. "Now let's get you back to the cottage boy.

We slowly walked back. "Boy...that last move you used..."

"Ah yes...I tried to copy what you did but I don't think I did it correctly...I used too much aura for that one move."

"Yes, that was similar to my technique, Blitz. I was planning on teaching you that later on but you did a pretty good job. I'll teach you the basics tomorrow.

"Nice."

.

* * *

.

 _{3rd Person P.O.V.}_

 _._

 _._

 _(One month later...)_

.

It's officially been a month since the fight and Peter could say with certainty that he was a _completely_ changed person.

He could also say that it was the busiest month of his life.

One of the reasons for it is that the day right after the fight, Cether had prepared a training schedule for him to follow.

This is what he had to do each day for a month:

 _._

 _-Wake up at 5:00 am-_

 _-Meditate and practice aura manipulation for 2 hours-_

 _-Shower and breakfast-_

 _-Jogging-_

 _-Bodybuilding-_

 _-Swinging a wooden sword (This was very important because prior to this he had no sword training at all)-_

 _-Dinner-_

 _-Meditation-_

 _-Sleep-_

.

Plus, he was given weights to wear on his arms and legs which increased each week. This may seem a bit extreme but according to Cether, this was what most hunters started out with.

At first, he was a _bit_ skeptical about Cether's explanation, but after remembering the feats that team RWBY was capable of doing, well...he quickly accepted the training.

He may have also complained a bit but he couldn't deny the fact that the results of this tortu- training regime was astonishing.

He grew about an inch so he was at a height of 6'2. His stamina was increased ten times _more_ than when he had started. With aura, he could jog 30K in twenty minutes without losing breath!

His muscles were much more defined and the teen could proudly say that he had chiseled abs now, though he kept his slim, swimmer build.

And with the sword swinging for approximately three hours a day, his aim, instincts and arm strength went beyond the roof.

The hardest part with the training was that he was required to swing with bothhis arms...you read correctly, _both_ his arms. Cether said that it would help him learn how to be ambidextrous and since the boy wasn't one to give up a challenge, he alternated between hands each day and currently can use both with equal ease.

Though...he still preferred the right hand. For many different reasons.

The meditation was what changed him the most. Since he did it two times a day for a month, he became much, _much_ more at peace with himself. Any doubt or past demons had been dealt with and he accepted many facts about himself he never knew about. Like the fact that he thirsted for battles and fights. He especially had a great lust for thrill and that was the reason why he was excited (not in ' _that'_ way) when he first fought the Beowolf and when he had fought the Ursa a month ago.

Apparently, he was a thrill seeker at heart and truthfully...he found that fact _extremely_ bada**.

His personality also took a complete 180. He was already calm before but that was mostly just a cover to hide his real emotions. Now, he was honestly calm and collected most of the time and just like Cether, he did _rarely_ show his anger and other emotions from time to time.

Except that his sense of humour was still terrible and whenever he was around Ace, he couldn't help but feel _and_ show his happiness.

However...his eyes were still terrifying as f*ck. He got used to it after seeing it everyday but to other people, his first impression was now of a cold and intimidating person instead of his old calm and lazy one. Seriously...it was only a small detail that changed but it made him look like a whole different person.

He didn't mind it much though. Secretly, he found it cool.

But that wasn't all, his aura control had made loads and loads of improvement. He could never forget the face Cether made when he told him that he had mastered Blitz. Cether told him that he was a one in a million talent in the art of aura manipulation.

But he also told him to not get overconfident.

He could now practically teleport all over the place, except that he still had to practice the distance. The most he could Blitz up to was 4-5 metres and he wanted to increase that. The Blitz technique reminded him a lot of the Sonido or Shunpo techniques from Bleach but there was no fancy sound effects and he could only go so far with Blitz.

During the dinnertime breaks he had with Cether and Ace, he got three of his unasked questions answered. The first was obviously _"Why can I see in the dark now?"_

These were the exact word Cether replied with "Boy...your aura made you grow a ' _Tapetum Lucidum'."_

Yup...apparently it was _just_ that simple.

Now the second question was much more serious _"Why did the Ursa show fear when it saw my eyes?"_

Cether told him it was a predator and prey thing. The Grimm are natural predators, however the aura in his eyes projected a pressure that made the prey instinct in that particular Ursa come out for the first time. "It is a useful trait to have for a Hunter or Huntress." Cether informed him.

The final question was the one he was most curious about _"Does age and experience make a Grimm more intelligent?"_

A nod and a sad look was what he got from Cether. He was smart enough to change subjects quickly.

He also started a small project on his mini breaks he had each day. He took his black scarf and some dark red yarn to make a hoodie which fit snugly around his turtleneck sweater. He used the robe Cether gifted him as a cloak of sorts, using a small chain on the collar of the robe to keep it on.

It kept him really warm and that was _perfect_ because they were already in the first week of December.

It was getting quite chilly outside.

His looks also matured. He lost any leftover baby fat he had and gained a sharper jawline. His hair was also in a constant state of messy which irked him a lot. His aura was making his hair stick up in odd places. He kept his hair in his usual low ponytail but since it was longer and he was too lazy to cut it, he kept the ponytail hanging on his shoulder.

Overall, it made him look even _more_ older than his age, which was 17.

Ace had also made lots of improvements. She was still the _extremely_ adorable and tiny dog from before, but she had gone on a few jogs with Peter. You could say that she became _'Ruff-_ er'. (Insert *cringe* here)

But the most important thing that changed about Peter this month was...his sense of direction. _Even_ if it was only by a bit, it had still improved.

But there was one negative event, and though Cether tried to hide it, he had often noticed his instructor getting coughing fits. It wasn't your normal cough either, it was extremely harsh. He was really worried but didn't have time to think about it because of his busy schedule and every time he asked, Cether would tip-toe around the question.

Suspicious...very suspicious...

Anyways, it has already been three days since the month long training schedule had finished and snow was already lightly falling

There was one more thing that Cether had told him about a week ago. After the month of intense training was over, they would get started on skills and techniques right away.

And so here Cether was, standing on the clearing near his cottage and watching carefully as Peter was beaten to the ground by the wooden fist of a animated training dummy. He shook his head as the teen collapsed limply, gasping for air, his instructor sighing in dissatisfaction. "Get up, boy!" He called out sternly.

The only answer he got was an incomprehensible mumble, and Cether let out a sigh, walking over and helping his silver eyed apprentice to his feet. "You must get used to it, boy." He said calmly with no sympathy in his voice. "You left too much openings there. If it intended to..." He pointed at the dummy "It could have seriously injured you or worse, boy."

"What...am I...* _Pant*..._ doing...wrong...?" Peter wheezed out, trying hard to regain his breath. However, his frosty eyes kept the same calmness and fierce willpower.

"You're moving too much." Cether informed him, picking up Peter's wooden sword and sheath and handing it to him while correcting his stance. "This style of swordsmanship does _not_ go on the evasive, boy. It is always rooted, parrying and countering it's foe's attacks, analyzing until it finds the perfect chance to strike and land the finishing blow. If you keep moving around, the opponent can tire you out and defeat you, even if it's a lucky blow."

Cether put his hand on the hilt of the sword sheathed on his waist. "Watch." He waved his hand at the direction of the dummy and got in his stance, standing calmly with his sheath and sword at the ready in his left hand.

The dummy came to life and charged him with a massive leap. Cether was still standing in place, watching the dummy.

 _[Clang]_ The fist of the dummy met the blade of Cether's sword. He was still standing in the same place calmly however his sword was pulled slightly out of the sheath, blocking the attack.

The dummy leapt backwards and Cether put the sword back into the sheath, leaving his right hand free again.

"Do you see, boy? There is no need for big movements." Cether explained as Peter watched with intense attention. "Now if you wish to go on the offensive instead of defensive, _walk_ towards the enemy, don't run. Keep the battle at your pace and leisure and you will control the fight."

Cether casually strolled towards the dummy but his attention was set sharply on it. "Don't forget to always keep your eyes on the enemy, boy. If there is more than one enemy...use your other senses by using your aura."

The dummy grabbed its sword and rushed at Cether. Cether stopped and defended against its rapid attacks without fully unsheathing his sword once.

Suddenly the dummy jumped back and swung its sword at Cether's unattended side _[Clang]_ but once again, it was deflected.

"Boy, always keep your attention on the enemy's movements, shadows and eyes. You can predict their plan of attack if you do so." Cether called out while blocking the sword blows.

The dummy seemed to have given attacking from the front as it swiftly sidestepped around Cether and swung at his open back.

However, it was of no use as Cether unsheathed his sword and blocked the attack without turning around.

"Like so. Try not to plan out your attacks and improvise with the flow of the battle. I've noticed that your instincts are very exceptional and that's a very good thing."

The dummy leapt back. Cether brought his sword back front and slowly put it back in the sheath.

"Now boy, watch closely as I end this fight."

He Blitzed about 9 metres in front of him and turned around to see that he created a large distance between himself and the dummy.

He held his sheath in his left hand and nonchalantly walked towards his opponent. A faint golden outline was surrounding his feet and right arm. The dummy charged at him. He stopped and gripped the hilt of his sword with his right hand.

 _._

 _WHOOSH!_

.

He Blitzed and reappeared on the other side of the dummy while calmly sheathing his sword. Within a second, the dummy fell into pieces.

Peter had his eyes open in awe. He could just barely see the attack Cether did and that was because he sent aura into his eyes, which increased his _already_ aura-induced eyesight.

From what he saw, Cether had struck at least 12 swings in less then a second. That was unbelievable...

Cether snapped his fingers and repaired the dummy instantly, he then walked back towards his apprentice.

"So overall, what have you learned boy?"

Peter looked stumped for a moment before coming up with an answer. "Control the flow of the battle."

"Good answer, boy but not the one I wanted. The answer is that fighting is _not_ about being stronger, it's about being _smarter_." Cether explained patiently.

Peter nodded his head.

"Good. Now take this..." Cether handed him a small book from his pocket. "This has offensive and defensive techniques for you to learn, boy. It also has the skill I used to slice up the dummy. None of these techniques have names because there isn't much to learn. This sword style is mostly taking a basic technique and using it differently. Take example that skill I used, it's basically normal sword swings done at an incredible speed with Blitz...it requires great aura control to use."

Peter was confused. "So what should I do now?"

"Continue your meditation to gain a better control on your aura and continue wearing the weights. Don't stop jogging and go for a run every day. To increase your strength, keep swinging the wooden sword and lastly, memorize the techniques in that book I gave you and practice them until you can do all of them on instinct. The training dummy is for your use anytime. Are you able to do all that, boy?"

Peter nodded.

"Good. Oh, and remember boy, your _best_ teacher is your last mistake. Remember that and you will improve and learn quicker."

Peter nodded again.

Cether gave the youth a proud smile. "I will give you your final lesson after you are able to do what I showed you today, boy. Until then, keep up the hard work."

Peter gave a two finger salute. "Got it."

"Goo— _Cough! Cough cough! Cough!"_

Peter, immediately concerned, ran to Cether and patted him on the back. "Are you ok?"

Cether quickly hid his left hand in his sleeve. "Yes, I'm fine boy...it's just a small cold. It'll get over soon." He reached into his robe and grabbed his pipe. He started smoking the blue, minty powder. "I'll be fine, boy. _Puff...Puff..._ Get back to training now, I've showed you what was needed and you can do the rest on your own... _Puff..._ "

Peter nodded and left but was a bit suspicious.

That cough just wasn't normal.

.

* * *

.

 _(4 days later...)_

It's been a few days for Peter and he was just finishing up his training for the day. He had to say...his improvement in these four days were shocking, in a good way of course.

He could Blitz up to 6 metres now and it took him less time to prepare it. If he continued like this, he could reach 30 metres in a period of a few months. That was his goal for now.

He walked over to his towel hanging on the branch of a tree to dry himself of sweat. Even though it was really cold out, as he was on the clearing, he was currently shirtless. The training was _very_ intense and if it wasn't for his aura, he would have already dropped dead because of the fatigue by now.

It was just that harsh.

He draped the towel over his shoulder and went over to his clothes. His brows twitched in annoyance. "Ace...please get off my clothes." This was already the tenth time he had to ask that today. At first it was cute but after a while, it started to get on his nerves.

 _._

 _Whines_

.

"No Ace, it's time to go back. Dinnertime remember?" He said while giving a playful pat to Ace.

 _._

 _Woof! Woof!_

.

Ace immediately jumped up and ran back to the cottage. He deadpanned at that. "Do you really care about food that much?" He called out behind her.

 _._

 _Ruff! (*translation* = yes!)_

.

Ace gave a faint bark before disappearing into the cottage. He had a rough hunch that she just replied positively. _"Oh well..."_ He shrugged and let out a small chuckle. _"Let's go eat, I'm starving."_

And right on cue, his stomach let out a growl.

Following Ace, he headed back to the cottage. He brought his wooden training sword with him, sheathed at his waist. After using it for so long he grew attached to it. Though he still wondered when Cether would allow him to train using a real sword.

Speaking of Cether, in the past few days his health seemed to have deteriorated quickly. His coughs were happening so often that he was unable to hide it anymore and his previously healthy sun-kissed skin became unnaturally pale.

The oddest thing was that his horns vanished over night. Maybe he wasn't a Faunus after all.

Peter decided that he would get answers tonight whether Cether wanted to tell him or not. This wasn't just about nosing in someone else's business anymore.

Before heading to the dining room, he went to his room to grab his watch. He forgot about it this morning.

 _*Clang Clang* "Huh?"_ He turned his head towards the sound. _"Oh"_ He forgot to close his window and the wind was blowing strongly, making it crash against the wall. He moved to close it.

 _._

 _Bzzzzz_

.

[Prick] "Ow!" He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his neck and quickly slapped his hand on it. He grimaced in disgust as he felt something squish under his hand.

"Urg, what the hell is this.?" Black goo stuck to his hand and he looked closely at it. He noticed a small white hard thing...is that a Grimm mask!?

He picked it up and sure enough, it was a mini Grimm mask. It was kinda cute to be honest. But there were more pressing matters at hand.

He ran to his mirror and checked his neck. A red lump was there and the veins around it were turning pitch black. _"What the hell..."_

He could feel it throbbing and burning. The first thing he did was send his aura to it.

" _Sh*t!"_ Ok, bad idea. The aura was somehow rejected and it only increased the pain. So he followed his common sense and did the next best thing. Ask Cether.

He quickly walked to the dining area but during the way he started to get dizzy. _"Oh no...not again..."_

He increased his pace and saw Cether in sight. He called out.

Cether raised his head and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Then everything went dark for Peter. He fell face first to the ground and his final thought was _"Why me...?"_

 _._

* * *

.

 _He opened his eyes. Huh? Where was he? He looked around frantically. It appears to be a dark room, he could hardly see anything at all._

 _._

 _Grrrrrrrrr_

 _._

 _What was that!? He heard a deep growl coming from the distance. He decided to check it out._

 _...Plip-Plop...Plip-Plop..._

 _As he was walking, he began to hear the sound of water slowing dripping on the ground. Was he in a cave or something similar?_

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR_

 _._

 _._

 _The sound of the growl was louder than before._

 _He was getting closer..._

 _*Splash!* He looked down and dimly saw his feet submerged in water. Yup, this was a cavern alright._

 _He continued to slowly walk towards the direction of the growl._

 _He walked for what felt like a eternity._

 _Suddenly-_

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR_

 _._

 _._

 _The growl was coming from somewhere right next to him!_

 _He looked around in panic._

 _He spotted a large dark blur._

 _It was hard to see anything so he waited a bit to let his eyes adjust to the dark._

 _As time went by he began to make out the blur._

 _First he noticed the snout, then he noticed the horns._

 _After a while, he saw the massive body, then the wings and finally the tail._

 _This was a dragon!_

 _But then he noticed the ghastly pale mask that haunted his dreams for quite a while._

 _And dread began to fill him._

 _It was a Grimm..._

 _However, he was in luck. The growls coming from the dragon were snores. It was currently asleep._

 _He decided to head back from where he came from._

 _He turned around and took a step-_

 _Splash!_

 _-and stepped right into the water._

 _._

 _Snort?_

 _._

 _He slowly turned around._

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR_

 _._

 _._

 _But instantly regretted the decision._

 _The dragon's two large glowing silver eyes were locked on him._

" _Uh...hi?" He cautiously called out while letting out a nervous grin._

 _The dragon stared at him._

 _._

 _._

 _[ROAR!]_

 _._

 _._

 _The dragon opened it's massive snout and showed razor sharp teeth each the size of a car._

 _It lunged and closed its mouth around him._

" _AHHHHH-_

 _._

* * *

.

"-HHHHHHH!" Peter jumped up. His eyes were closed firmly with his hands raised protectively.

"..."

"..."

"Huh?" He opened one eye. The boy saw that he was not in danger and let out a breath of relief. "What a nightmare..."

That was the first ever lucid dream he's ever had in his whole life. He looked around and noticed that he was in his bed. What happened? ...Oh that's right, he lost consciousness _again._ "Seriously, why do I faint so much?" He let out a sigh and got out of his bed.

He walked towards his mirror.

His neck was completely normal. The weird lump disappeared. A black ink-like dot was left in it's place.

He tried rubbing it off. _"Weird..."_ It was stuck on his skin. Oh well, it's better than whatever _that_ was.

But what exactly happened? Did he get bitten by a bug? Then he remembered the mini mask. That's right, it was a Grimm bug!

Well now that's solved, he really need a shower. he picked up his clothes from the table and walked over to the door-

 _Bang!_

But it was opened by someone else first.

"Boy! How are you doing?" Cether asked.

Peter was taken aback. "Uh...yeah...I'm doing great."

Cether let out a sigh of relief. "Good, good. I was really worried there..."

 _._

 _._

 _Woof!_

.

.

Peter looked down and saw Ace running around him. He reached down to pet her. He looked back up at Cether and observed that he was looking horrible. Dark bags were under his eyes and he looked even _more_ pale than usual.

Peter felt guilty for giving so much trouble to him. "Cether...I'm grateful for all your help. I would already be dead if it wasn't for you."

Cether gave a small but fragile smile. "No worries my boy, no worries at all." He then reached over and grabbed Peter on the shoulder. "I'm not sure what exactly happened to you but I just want you to know that you were dead for a few seconds boy..."

"...What?"

Cether nodded gravely. "Yes...your heart stopped for a few moments." He looked down, troubled. "I don't know what it was but you seem better now...go and wash up, boy."

Peter took in the news but didn't think much about it. He was still alive wasn't he?

"Alright." He replied with a nod. He left his room and went in the direction of the washroom.

.

...

.

"Ahhhh..." Peter let out a sigh of content as he left the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He went to the sink and wiped away the fog from the mirror. He looked at himself. Hmm? He noticed something a little different about his eyes.

It was still the same colour and all but something seemed off...

Wait a minute...he looked at his pupil. "...!" His pupil was in the shape of an oval instead of a circle.

" _That's odd..."_

It wasn't a big difference but it was still there.

Why is it always his eyes? Not that he was complaining but it felt like he keeps changing.

And he wasn't sure if it was for the better.

.

* * *

.

.

 _December 23rd._

It was the day before Christmas eve, but even that was not enough to cheer up the sad, silver-eyed apprentice sulking in his room.

The snow was falling heavily, as seen from the window and the moon was shining brightly onto the back of the boy.

How the moon was still seen even though it was snowing is unknown, but for now we'll call it plot convenience.

"Cether...why?" Peter whispered softly. He petted Ace who was sleeping beside him on his bed.

It's been a few days since he mastered the techniques given to him. Cether had gave him his final lesson, as promised, but it was the most difficult lesson he had to go through.

In his final lesson, he was given a speech on how _'Defense is not the best offense nor is offense the best defense. Defense is the best defense and offense is the best offense.'_ and _'_ _Never be overconfident in one style…spread out and learn different ones to create your own_ _'_ and finally a saying which he took to heart ' _Our lives are finite, but our potential infinite, let not your fear of the end command you, but let your yearning for possibilities guide you to build a better future for those who you leave behind.'_

However Cether was completely worn out. Throughout the lesson he was constantly trying to stay awake. His 'sickness' deteriorated extremely quick and now he was stuck mostly on his couch, smoking his pipe.

Cether still had not given him a clear answer about his health. All he had said was that on December 24th, which was tomorrow, he would get a day off in training and everything would be clear.

So now Peter was worried sick and finding it hard to sleep.

He got in a lotus position and started to meditate.

 _._

 _(The next morning...)_

 _*Lick, lick*_

"...Mhm..."

 _*Lick, lick, lick*_

"...Huh?" Two silver eyes opened and blinked to rid the bleariness that clouded his vision.

 _*Lick, lick, lick, lick*_

"Haha...Ace...stop that..." The dark haired youth reached up and wiped away the drool from his face. He sat up on the bed and looked around.

" _I must have fallen asleep while meditating."_ He thought in conclusion. Then he remembered why he even meditated in the first place.

He let out a weary sigh and got out of the warm and comfortable bed to prepare himself for the long day ahead of him.

"Let's go, Ace." He walked over to the table to pick up his stuff. On the way there he took a quick glance at himself from the mirror.

" _Hmm...yeah. It's not just my imagination anymore."_ He gently traced the thin black line located slightly above the left side of his collarbone.

The dot that the bite had left him on the neck a few weeks ago had grown bit-by-bit each day. He had no idea what was happening and Cether wasn't of much help these days...

The only clue he had was the reoccurring dream he's had for several nights now.

" _Oh well."_ He shrugged. At least it wasn't painful.

He quickly left the room and strolled towards the washroom. Ace left with him but headed to the kitchen instead.

While walking in the hallway, Peter looked outside the window. It was snowing quite heavily but somehow, just somehow, he could catch glimpses of red from the trees and bushes.

 _'Forever Fall'_ really lived up to its name.

He stopped and admired the view for a few moments. What could he say...he wasn't known as a aesthete back on earth for no reason.

But then, he remembered about the talk he was going to have with Cether today and fell back in his melancholic mood.

He just couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

.

...

.

Forty minutes later, Peter left the washroom with a lighter hop to his steps. Showers really helped clear the mind.

He entered the kitchen and saw Cether already sitting at the dining table, smoking his pipe. He could hear Ace eating her food.

"Morning Cether."

Cether turned his head and weakly smiled. " _Puff...Puff..._ Good morning, boy."

He tucked in and prepared to eat. Cether was very adamant in continuing to cook. He had offered to, obviously, but gave in after seeing Cether's first stubborn streak.

Surprisingly enough, the quality of Cether's cooking had not declined at all, unlike his health.

After the delicious breakfast, Cether left the table and motioned for his apprentice to follow.

They entered the living room and Cether got comfortable in his sofa while Peter sat down on the armchair. Ace soon jumped on his lap.

They sat in the same pleasant silence as they've had for the past month. It wasn't awkward anymore like back in the beginning.

"Boy..." Cether said after a few clock ticks.

Peter turned his frosty eyes towards his teacher slash grandfather of sorts. They may not have the same blood but the bond and respect they have for each other made them family.

Cether set down his pipe on the tea table between them and let out a sigh. "You've been the best apprentice anyone could ever ask for..." Peter felt a small tug at the edge of his lips. "But I have to come clean with some secrets I have been hiding from you for far too long."

A tense atmosphere replaced the previously comfortable one as Peter turned his full attention on his wise master.

"Get comfortable boy...this will be a long story." Cether advised and looked up as if he was reminiscing about a happy memory.

"The first thing I want to get off my chest is that Cether Drakoe is not my real name...it is only one of the many I've had."

Peter's eyes widened in surprise. "...What is your real name?" He asked after realizing the fact that he knew absolutely _nothing_ about his master.

"I _have_ no real name, boy. But you know me best as Cether so you may continue in calling me that for now. I don't have much longer anyways..." Cether closed his eyes and prepared himself for an angry apprentice.

However, that was not to be as Peter was confused rather than angry.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Cether opened his eyes and let out a weary sigh. "All will be clear soon." He answered ambiguously while slowly stroking his beard.

Wise brown eyes met cold silver ones as the instructer directly into his apprentice's gaze. "Boy...in all the books you've read here, have you come across _'The Story of the Seasons'_?"

The boy thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, sorry...I haven't read that one yet."

Cether acknowledged his answer. "Listen close boy, for I shall not repeat myself." He said sternly.

"There was once a callous old man who refused to leave his home. One day, he was visited by four traveling sisters."

Cether paused and closed his eyes before continuing.

"The first sister understood his reclusive nature and urged him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate."

Peter listened attentively and in his head, began to put the pieces in the puzzle.

"The second sister brought him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden while the third sister warmed the old man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him."

Cether opened his eyes and gazed at his pipe resting on the table.

"And the fourth and final sister begged him to look at all that he had and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the old man granted the maidens incredible powers so that they may continue to help others all over the world.

They graciously accepted and promised to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days."

Cether looked up and stared directly into Peter's amazed eyes.

"These sisters were Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. The four maidens."

He shut his brown eyes and leaned back in the sofa. "What did you think of this fairy tale, boy?"

"...Was that old man...you?"

"* _Chuckle*_ So, you've already figured it out, boy. Just as I expected." The old man said with a proud tone.

"But...that would mean...how _old_ is this story, Cether?"

"Oh, it's been passed around for thousands of years, boy." He opened his eyes and Peter stared at him in shock. His irises were now bright gold.

"H-how are you still here?" The teen asked.

The old man shook his head weakly. "I have no clue, boy. But all I know is that I am not human." He raised his hand and concentrated. His hand burst into golden aura. "This body is made up of aura. I _am_ the aura. But that's not all I'm made up of. _Magic_ runs in me."

"Is that how you granted the sisters their powers?" The boy asked curiously.

"Yes. Before I met them, I was just a wanderer, I had no goal. However as time went by, it became difficult. What was the point of doing this? No one was able to live by my side. I became lonely and the loneliness made me lose any emotions I had left. I settled down and waited for what I was needed for in this world.

Then _they_ came. They taught me how to live and enjoy. Most of all, they taught me how to love. I granted each of them some of my magic. They needed it much more than I did.

However, history became legend...legend became myth...and some things that should not have been forgotten...were lost..."

The room fell in solemn silence.

"..."

"..."

"Why haven't you got into contact with civilization?" Peter asked after a while.

"Because they will fear me for being different, boy. Just like how the maidens were not remembered as heroes but turned into a mere fairy tale."

"I see...but what exactly is happening to you? I thought you were immortal?"

Cether looked back down at his pipe again before answering. "I moved into this forest about a century ago and a few years ago I came upon a girl, unconscious with terrible injuries. I brought her back with me and took care of her, but it was no use. She was already near death. So I did the next best thing...I injected my aura into her. It worked and she survived but I also found out that she had become a being similar to me.

Though it was selfish of me, I was elated that someone would be by my side. I took her in as my daughter and apprentice. I named her Catherine because she could not remember anything."

The old man picked up his pipe. "She was the one who made this for me. We lived in peace for two happy years. The one day, she disappeared. She literally _burst_ into golden dust right before my eyes...and I did nothing to stop it.

After mourning for her sudden death, I realized that I was starting to disappear too. The amount of aura I had started to deteriorate."

He took his apprentice's hand and placed the pipe on it. "Then you two came along."

Peter closed his hand around the pipe and looked into Cether's golden eyes. "I see..."

"Boy, the reason why you went through that horrible pain when I unlocked your aura was a fault on my part. The magic from my aura melded into your aura. That is the reason _why_ you have such a large quantity of aura and why it is much more sentient than others. As I've said before, I _am_ my aura but it could not be said the same for you. Your aura has grown a will of its own."

Peter was speechless.

"I know that there is no way for you to forgive me bo-"

Peter interrupted him by placing his hand on the weary old man's shoulder. "There is nothing to forgive...it has been an honour serving as your apprentice."

"Thank you..." Cether smiled gratefully. But he suddenly turned serious. "I can feel myself dissolving now." Particles of golden dust were staring to float off of Cether. "Before I leave, I wish to give you my possessions." He unstrapped his sword and sheath from his waist. "Take this. It may just be a normal sword but it has one trait that makes it special...it is indestructible."

Peter took the sword gently. He noticed that there were beautiful and complex designs on the sheath.

"That pipe in your hand boy is also a weapon. You can use the powers of dust with it. It was something my daughter created with her magic. Use it wisely."

Peter nodded. He placed the pipe inside the pocket of his robe and strapped the sheath to his waist.

"Now follow me boy. There is one last weapon I wish to give you."

The boy put Ace on the floor and got up to follow his teacher.

They soon reached the door of Cether's room. They entered the room and Cether led him to a long chest on the floor.

The old man sent some aura into the lock and carefully opened it. He reached inside and brought out a staff.

It was a long wooden staff with a large hooked end. It looked exactly the same as Jack Frost's 'stick' from the movie. Except with a darker hue.

"This here boy, is something I never quite figured out. It was by my side when I first gained consciousness. I used it as a walking stick back when I wandered the world of Remnant but I feel that it has a much more important use than just a walking aid."

He handed the staff over to his apprentice. Peter firmly grabbed the staff and held it straight. It was about 30 cm taller than him.

 _._

 _±Whoosh±_

.

"...!" His aura suddenly activated and started entering the staff. Soon, the staff was swirling with his aura with black wisps floating around it.

"Whoa..."

"'Whoa' indeed...that has never happened before."

Peter let go of the staff and his aura instantly returned to him. That was really cool.

"Boy...I also leave this house and everything within it to you. Take good care of it."

Peter's facial expression turned to shock. "Wow...thank you..." He finally said.

"There is one last thing I must do, boy." Cether took the teen's left hand and traced a large circle on the top of his hand. He repeated this motion several times.

Suddenly, dark purple rocks were coming out of the boy's skin and forming the circle. Surprisingly, there was no pain. Soon the circle took shape.

It was an ouroboros made of amethyst that formed on his hand.

Peter touched his hand but felt no bumps. The amethyst had replaced his skin. It was weird but awesome at the same time.

"Boy, were you born in February?"

"Yeah...?"

"Good. Amethyst represented the month. This is a sign to show that you were my apprentice. It will grant you luck and wisdom when you are in dire need of it." Cether explained.

"I see...thanks."

The particles coming off of Cether increased. "It seems that my time has come." Cether looked at Peter.

"Listen to the mustn'ts, boy. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me... Anything can happen, boy. Anything can be."

Peter put his hand over his heart. "I will remember that..."

"Good..." The old man gave one last proud smile. "And remember, always keep moving forward..."

 _Poof!_ The old man burst into golden dust.

"..."

Peter looked down at his feet. Ace was by his side looking at him with worry.

He crouched down and petted her. "You'll stay with me, right Ace?"

 _._

 _Ruff!_

.

"...Wait a minute. Did Cether just quote Monty Oum?"

 _._

 _(The next day...)_

"...and may your soul rest in peace."

Peter stood up and placed flowers beside the memorial grave he made for Cether Drakoe.

"Let's go, Ace. We have a lot to do."

 _Woof!_

They left the clearing and trudged through the thick snow back to the cottage.

.

* * *

.

.

 _(Elsewhere on the same day...)_

A girl in a red hood is standing on a cliff in front of a gravestone with a rose engraved on it.

"..."

She silently turns around and walks away.

She slowly strolls through a snowy forest and ends up at a large clearing.

 _._

 _._

 _GRRRRRRRRR_

.

.

Multiple Beowolves are before her. She stands still with her cape billowing behind her.

Under her hood she gives a small innocent smile.

Then the Grimm all charged.

.

* * *

.

 _{Peter's P.O.V.}_

 _._

 _._

It's been a few months since that eventful christmas day. I've been mostly staying at the cottage, honing my skills and meditating.

I've mapped out the entire forest as I went hunting for Grimm daily. I've also rarely travelled out of the forest and met an interesting guy by the name Simin Megistus. I call him Silver though.

I helped him fight some White Fang grunts a while back so we're bros now. Whenever we need help, we just contact each other with scrolls.

I also found out that Humanoid creatures are much easier to fight than Grimm.

Ace is now a dog to be feared. Her headbutts hurts like hell. She also had her red hood back. I totally forgot about it until I found it hanging in the closet.

Now...I was ready to head over to Vale. It was time to enter civilization again.

I checked my person to see if I brought everything.

"Alright...Sword: check. Pipe: check. Staff: check. Ring: check. iPhone and Scroll: check. Lucky guitar pick: check. Bag containing food, water and clothes: check. Wallet containing my Lien: check. Map of Remnant: check. Ok...that's everything. Let's go Ace."

 _._

 _Ruff!_

 _._

 _*Click*_ I locked the cottage door behind me. I went down the path leaving the forest. I couldn't help but look back at the cottage in nostalgia.

I gripped my staff and turned around.

It was a new beginning for me.

I'm 18 years old now.

I am Peter Hallows, Lord of the House of Hallows.

 _._

 _(A few hours later...)_

"...Sh*t...I can't make sense of this map at all!"

The silver eyed youth looked down at Ace who was sighing in defeat.

"I think we're lost again."

.

* * *

.

 _A.N._

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the long wait. This chapter took _way_ longer then expected but we've finally reached the end of the prologue!

The prologue was just to shape out the 'Peter Hallows' character. I wanted him to feel as real as possible. Starting next chapter, we'll be getting into the canon story. Basically lots of action! And possibly the start of some romance.

I posted some links on my profile if you wish to get a visual on Peter and Ace's appearance. My profile pic is already an image of Peter.

Here's some funfacts: Cether is pronounced 'See-ther'. And Simin or 'Silver' is from a fan made RWBY video on YouTube. If you have the time, go check it out. It's pretty sick. Just type in [rwby silver].

As usual, if there are any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, please let me know. Reviews are greatly appreciated to help me improve the story or just enjoy the praise.

Oh and thanks for the favs, follows and views.

Cheers


	4. Character Profiles

_**The Merging of Worlds**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 _Character Bios_

 _._

 _Pockolypse: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking the story and who knows...Peter may or may not gain the powers of the old man. Just as you say 'Only time will tell'._

 _Guajardo: No prob and thanks for the review! Don't worry, I understood your english clearly and it's pretty good. Though if you wish to write your reviews in spanish you can as I will be able to learn some new spanish words!_

 _._

Hello everyone, Daeths here. This isn't a new chapter but just character profiles of the OCs I've created up till now. There won't be anymore major OCs after this chapter for a long time. Anyways, enjoy!

.

* * *

.

 _Name:_ Peter Hallows {Lord of the House of Hallows}

 _Gender:_ Male

 _Species:_ Human (?)

 _Age:_ Recently turned 18

 _Height:_ 6'2

 _Body Build:_ Slim, tall and muscular

 _Hair:_ Long, messy black hair tied in a low ponytail. During the time spent with his mentor his hair grew longer but he was too lazy to cut it so he hung the ponytail over his left shoulder.

 _Eyes:_ His naturally narrow eyes were previously steel grey but after unlocking his aura, they became silver. His irises glow at all times and most would describe them as inhuman. There are cracks on his glowing silver irises as they resembled cracked ice. The limbal ring around the irises became thicker and brought out the glow. After getting bit by the Grimm bug, his pupils became more of a oval shape than a circle.

 _Appearance:_ His first impression would be of an cold and intimidating person (though he really wasn't). He had a aristocratic face and a sharp jawline. After the training he had done with his mentor, he gained a greater muscle tone though he kept his slim, swimmer's build. [link in my profile for a picture]

 _Tattoos/Marks/Scars:_ Carved on the top of his left hand is an ouroboros made of amethyst which his mentor gave him before passing on. After getting bit by the Grimm bug, a black dot slightly above the left side of his collarbone was left in place of the bite. Since then, he's noticed that the black dot would grow bit-by-bit each day. He has a scar above his bellybutton which he got from when he saved his little sister from drowning a long time ago back on Earth. And last but definitely not least, he has a tattoo of a triangle with a eye at the centre on his left butt cheek. He lost a bet when he was younger...

 _Emblem:_ His main emblem is basically his House's sign. A capitol H sprouting black butterfly wings. It represented the House of Hallows.

 _Outfit:_ A snug black turtleneck sweater with a handmade dark red hoodie decorated with black stripes worn over it. He wore the silken black robe given by his mentor as a cloak. Dark blue skinny jeans protected his legs. He wore black combat boots because he had to be 'Combat Ready!' at all times.

 _Accessories:_ Silver signet ring decorated with a capitol H sprouting Black butterfly wings. A silver Rolex watch. A small hooped earring worn on his right ear. Lucky red guitar pick worn as a necklace. His iPhone and earpods. Scroll and travelling pack. Oh, and don't forget the Lien. And map. Will get more accessories in the future.

 _Aura:_ Has pitch black aura. When in use, they appear like wisps of smoke trailing around him. He has large quantities of it. As explained by his mentor, his aura is very volatile and hard to control because it may have a will of its own though through the meditation training, Peter has become accustomed on using his aura.

 _Semblance/Special traits:_ Has not found what his semblance is yet. Ever since he was younger he had the ability to become stronger at night but it was quickly denied on being his semblance by his mentor because he had not even unlocked his aura then. Has quick instincts and can predict some attacks but Peter had no idea why, he didn't complain though...it helped him win tennis competitions back on Earth.

 _Weapons:_

(One-handed sword and sheath - _[Schlaf Drachen]_ )

A sword and sheath given to him by his mentor. The sword was very plain, just a normal one-handed sword with a sharp 70 cm silver blade and a leather covered hilt. On the left side of the cross-guard was a small ouroboros mark. The sword is indestructible. The sheath was a different story...it was designed beautifully with intricate artwork carved into it. The sheath was _also_ indestructible. Peter gave up figuring out how they were indestructible after suffering many nights of intense migraines.

(7-foot staff - _[Legato Amisit]_ )

A staff given to him by his mentor. The staff looked exactly like Jack Frost's stick from the movie _Rise of the Guardians_ but darker in colour and taller. The staff has a hooked top and is very ancient as it had been with Cether for thousands of years, though Cether only used it as a walking aid because he had no idea how to use it. Peter uses it as a walking aid too but he also can send his aura into it and use it to further his manipulation skills. His favourite use with the staff is stopping his enemies from retreating by using the hooked end around their neck. The staff too is, unexplainably indestructible.

(A magnificent pipe - _[Drakoe]_ )

As the title says, a _beautiful_ and _magnificent_ pipe given by his mentor. Peter named it _[Drakoe]_ in memory of his late mentor. It was created with magic by Cether's adopted daughter. Carved onto the pipe were artworks of two dragons and a tree. Even though it was a pipe, it wasn't used like a normal one. Only dust could be smoked from it. Blue dust could be used to freshen his breath or he could blow out ice. Incredible right? But that's not all. Red dust allowed him to breathe out fu*king fire! Though the aftertaste was horrible...it was like strawberries mixed with ash. You get the idea so I don't have to explain what the other dust can do. Thought it wasn't as powerful as the powers of the maidens, it was similar in many ways as it was created by the same kind of magic. When in use, the designs on the pipe glow according to what colour the dust was. And just like all the weapons named before...it was indestructible.

(Final weapon will be revealed in next chapter)

 _Personality:_ Peter is a calm and collected person, but lazy too. He is very polite and easily gets along with strangers. However, he is dense at times and is very self-confident...a bit _too_ self-confident. However he is _definitely_ not a narcissistic person nor was he arrogant. Around people he was close to, like Ace for example, he showed more of his emotions. He has a large protective streak for his loved ones, like Ichigo from _Bleach._ Oh, and he's a bit shy around girls. He is also a proud otaku and spends his breaks when he's not exercising or studying watching shows. He appreciates cool (lame) humour.

 _Likes:_ Music, books, family, arts, sceneries, moon, Ace, anime, tennis, swimming, fighting, snow

 _Dislikes:_ Horror/scary stuff, insects, Grimm, threats, his weaknesses, maps

 _Strengths:_ Large quantity of aura, quick instincts, aura control, prediction, swordsmanship, stamina, able to stay calm in tough situations, can throw opponents off-guard with politeness, witty and smart, wise for his age

 _Weaknesses:_ Lack of a good defense (will find one in the future), can't stand scary stuff, dense sometimes, bad sense of direction, can be gullible depending on the situation, has a horrible sense of humour

 _Skills/Techniques:_

[Aura control] – can send aura to different parts of his body to do awesome stuff.

[Swordsmanship] – learnt sword skills from his mentor

[Stamina] – can last a long time

[Blitz] – teleportation technique similar to Shunpo or Sonido from _Bleach_ except there is no sound effect and can only go so far

[Night vision] – no need for an explanation

[Nuit] – becomes stronger at night

[Intimidation] – his eyes can intimidate and scare people...at all times T.T

 _Bio:_ If you've read the prologue you should already know quite a lot about Peter. But I'll give a quick overview. A boy from earth who got transported to Remnant with his dog on Halloween night when he went for a walk. Don't worry...they're nothing like Dorothy and Toto.

.

* * *

.

 _Name:_ Ace

 _Gender:_ Female

 _Species:_ Dog (Shitzu mixed poodle)

 _Age:_ 4

 _Size:_ Small

 _Colour:_ White with black ears and black fur around her left eye.

 _Eyes:_ Adorable puppy eyes that are the colour of dark brown.

 _Outfit:_ A red hood similar to Ruby's. Peter bought it for her back on earth for Halloween.

 _Personality:_ Ace is much smarter than a normal dog. She is like a sister to Peter. She is very brave and has Peter under her paw. Peter will do anything Ace asks of him. Ace is very protective of Peter and vice versa. She can be sly at times. Peter doesn't know that Ace can understand perfectly well what he or any other human are saying. Cether knew though. She might get a few tsundere streaks.

 _Likes:_ Food, family, Peter, barking, running

 _Dislikes:_ Grimm

 _Skills/Techniques:_ [Headbutt of Doom] – everything is explained in the title of the skill

 _Bio:_ Ace has been with the Hallows family for her entire life. However, she favoured Peter more as he was the one who took care of her most. She gained extreme intelligence from reading the books that Peter left open on his bed or table. On Halloween night, she was transported to Remnant along with Peter.

.

* * *

.

 _Name:_ Cether Drakoe (one of the many names he's had) {The old man/ the mentor}

 _Gender:_ Male (? ? ?)

 _Species:_ ? ? ?

 _Age:_ ? ? ? (In the thousands, maybe even older.)

 _Height:_ 6'0

 _Body Build:_ Strong and fit. Slouches because of age.

 _Hair:_ Has a long beard coloured like the purest of snow. Bald and wears a hat sometimes.

 _Eyes:_ Wise eyes the colour of brown. Real eye colour is bright gold.

 _Appearance:_ The old man gave off a intense presence of wisdom and power. He had a kind face, timeworn with wrinkles. He was very fit for someone of his age. Before he passed on, he explained to Peter that his body was made of aura. He _was_ the aura.

 _Tattoos/Marks/Scars:_ ? ? ?

 _Emblem:_ Ouroboros

 _Outfit:_ A beige silken robe.

 _Accessories:_ ? ? ?

 _Aura:_ He had golden aura. His aura used to be inexhaustible. His aura was his magic. He gave the maidens some of his magic to grant their powers. When he unlocked Peter's aura, he injected some of his aura to the boy and gave him some of his magic.

 _Semblance/Special traits:_ Magic

 _Weapons:_ All given to his apprentice, Peter Hallows

 _Personality:_ Wise, kind. Used to be callous as he stated himself from the 'Story of the Seasons'. Not much is known.

 _Likes:_ ? ? ?

 _Dislikes:_ ? ? ?

 _Strengths:_ ? ? ?

 _Weaknesses:_ ? ? ?

 _Skills/Techniques:_ ? ? ?

 _Bio:_ He is the old man from 'Story of the Seasons' (RWBY season 3). Before he met the sisters, he wandered the world. He adopted a girl he found and accidentally turned her into a being similar to him but she suddenly burst into gold dust before his eyes one day. After that, he found himself slowly deteriorating too. Then Peter came into the story and became his last legacy.

.

* * *

.

 _Name:_ Catherine Drakoe {Daughter of the Old Man}

 _Gender:_ Female

 _Species:_ ? ? ?

 _Age:_ ? ? ?

 _Height:_ ? ? ?

 _Body Build:_ ? ? ?

 _Hair:_ ? ? ?

 _Eyes:_ ? ? ?

 _Appearance:_ ? ? ?

 _Tattoos/Marks/Scars:_ ? ? ?

 _Emblem:_ ? ? ?

 _Outfit:_ ? ? ?

 _Accessories:_ ? ? ?

 _Aura:_ ? ? ?

 _Semblance/Special traits:_ Magic

 _Weapons:_ ? ? ?

 _Personality:_ ? ? ?

 _Likes:_ ? ? ?

 _Dislikes:_ ? ? ?

 _Strengths:_ ? ? ?

 _Weaknesses:_ ? ? ?

 _Skills/Techniques:_ ? ? ?

 _Bio:_ She was found by the old man in Forever Fall and suffering from terrible injuries. The old man took her in and tried to heal her but it was of no use, she was near death. He used the only option left...he gave her his aura. It worked and she lived but the old man found out that she had no memories and became a being similar to him. He named her Catherine and adopted her as his daughter and apprentice. One day, she burst into gold dust. It is unknown what exactly happened to her.

.

* * *

.

 _A.N._

Happy New Years everyone. I forgot to say that last chapter. Anyways, have you guys seen the latest episode of RWBY yet? No spoilers but I have to say, that's some dark stuff going on there.

Thanks for all the favs, views and follows guys.

The next chapter will be out soon. Until then,

Cheers


	5. Act I-'Chapter 1'

_**The Merging of Worlds**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 _._

 _jonathan11197 : Thanks! I'm glad you like it._

.

.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello" = thoughts_

 _Woof = sounds_

 _._

* * *

.

 _ **Act 1: Chapter 1**_

.

It was a very busy and noisy morning in the large city of Vale.

The sun had just risen and yet all the districts of the city were wide awake. Buildings sparkled under the bright rays of the sun and cars were filling up the roads and highways.

The city port was receiving new ships along with merchandise as the older ships departed.

However, it was specially in the commercial district that was full of activity. Pedestrians were bustling around getting to work, opening up shops, cafes and of course, just walking around for no apparent reason.

Cars and buses drove along the streets while bikes swerved around them.

But one section of the district was particularly odd. Every eye on the street was drawn to a single person as he calmly stood motionlessly, examining the scroll he was holding.

Whispers passed around the streets among the people.

 _._

 _'Who is that?'_

 _'Is he a hunter?'_

 _'What a cute dog! Omg! It's even wearing an outfit! *Squeal*'_

 _'Never seen him around here before...'_

 _'He's scary...'_

 _'Whoa...what a hunk.'_

And one guy who was rocking an awesome afro _'Sweeet man. YOLO.'_

.

Though the person didn't seemed to have noticed all the attention he's gained as he seemed too occupied studying the map-scroll in his hand.

The person in question is a young man, aged 18 though he looked to be around 20. He had long, messy black hair tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and hung loosely over his left shoulder. Long bangs framed his sharp, handsome face.

He stood at a height of 6'2 and was _very_ fit...it was the reason why he attracted a few looks of admiration and jealousy from both genders. He didn't notice the stares though, if he did he would have been extremely embarrassed and yet, at the same time, proud...

He was a very self-confident man after all.

His outfit consisted of a black turtleneck sweater which fit snugly around his slim body and showed off his firm muscle tone. Over the sweater, he wore a handmade dark red hoodie decorated with black stripes. The silken black robe he received from his mentor was worn like a cloak with chains keeping it on him so he didn't need to use the sleeves. Dark blue skinny jeans protected his legs and he wore black combat boots to stay _'Combat Ready'_.

Catching the interest of a few shady people was the silver signet ring on his index finger. It sparkled entrancingly under the rays of the sun. A dark capitol H sprouting black butterfly wings was engraved on the ring.

But the most eye-catching aspects about this young man were his odd, yet bewitching glowing eyes that kept these people at bay.

His impassive eyes were unusually scrunched up in concentration and confusion trying to figure out the map-scroll placed on the palm of his right hand. And though it was only just the beginning of the day seeing as the sun shone brightly in the blue sky, his irises still shone with a chilling silvery light. His inhuman irises were liked cracked ice, intimidating and scaring the people around him and yet to some other people, it showed his power and looked simply awesome.

The thick black ring around his irises only made it more unnerving.

However, his pupils were what marked his lit-up eyes officially as non-human. How? Well...they were slits instead of a normal circle. Keep in mind that they _used_ to be normal...

It was hard to notice this abnormality from afar but for the Faunus with strong eyesights, they acknowledged him as a fellow Faunus.

They figured he either had a small animal trait or that he was hiding his other traits. They didn't blame him for it though...the discrimination was truly an annoyance to deal with.

What they didn't know was that the young man was actually 98% human. The boy _himself_ didn't know what the other two percent was at the moment but he was doing his best to figure it out. It had all started back when that damned Grimm bug bit him...

But that's a story for another time.

Now let's get back to our protagonist.

"Grrr..." The young man silently growled in frustration as he gripped his hand tightly around the wooden staff in his left hand. _"How hard is it for a man to find a simple weapon shop?"_ He thought with a little exasperation.

Tendrils of jet black smoke started leaking out from the tall staff. _"No. Calm yourself."_ The aura rapidly receded back into the staff. "...I can do this." He whispered, assuring himself as a confident glint entered his frosty eyes. He reached into his cloak's pocket and took out a beautiful pipe. He added some light blue dust into it and placed it in his mouth.

The minty coolness soothed his stressed mind. [Drakoe] (his pipe) really helped at times like this.

 _Woof!_

He looked down at the lovely dog by his legs. "Don't worry Ace... _Puff..._ We'll be there soon."

 _Ruff ruff ruff... (*translation* = you've said that for the tenth time today...)_

The boy looked up at the sky self-assuredly. "I am the mighty Peter Hallows after all... _Puff_ " He stated quietly.

The black and white dog let out a irritated sigh.

Peter looked around the street and noticed all the attention he's gathered. He felt _many_ different curious gazes on him that was hard to explain.

He ducked his head in embarrassment and gripped [Legato Amisit] (his staff). "Let's get going Ace... _Puff_ " He grabbed his scroll and opened up the map again.

He went back to searching for the weapon shop. Though how could he have already forgotten where it was located? He was _just_ there last week to order a custom weapon. _"Oh well..."_ He shrugged. There was no point in arguing with his poor sense of direction.

.

* * *

.

A few moments later, Peter looked up from his map. "Alright Ace, I think we should be here now." He remarked with a small smile.

"..."

But soon the smile turned into a frown. _"...Nope...definitely not here..."_ They were located deep in a dark alleyway with White Fang members surrounding them. How in the hell did they get here?

...Wait. The White Fang!?

"Identify yourself, stranger!" A male White Fang member with a wolf's tail in front of him growled. Peter turned his attention towards him and observed. The White Fang dude that warned him was wearing a different mask from the others so he seemed to be the leader of this small group. At least that was the logical conclusion he arrived at for now. They seemed to be packing boxes onto a truck which blocked the other exit to the alley.

" _...Puff"_ He stayed silent and pursed his lips around his pipe as he slowly put his scroll back inside his pocket. He gripped his staff tightly with his left hand as black smoke started to leak out. He was preparing for a fight.

Ace was softly growling with her ears flattened to her head. Peter's enemies were her enemies too.

Peter cautiously looked around him to search for an escape route but to his slight dismay, they were completely surrounded. It seems he was _too_ focused on his map. So focused that he didn't even sense them here...but why didn't Ace warn him? Or maybe she did but he wasn't paying attention...yeah that seems about right.

The male White Fang member didn't take his silence any longer and decided to deal with this situation accordingly. "Kill him. We have no time for this." He ordered the other Faunus as he waved his hand at Peter. He turned around and went back to loading the truck.

"But boss..." A female White Fang member called out. "He's a Faunus."

"...Huh?" The (now confirmed) leader turned back around and stared hard at the intruder. His eyes widened in surprise and a little bit of fear under his mask when he noticed the boy's eerie slit eyes staring right back at him.

He didn't know what to do now. They were fighting _for_ the Faunus so it wouldn't make sense to kill one of their own. "...Capture him and the dog. We'll let Mr. Taurus deal with them." He finally ordered. Even though the intruder's eyes gave him the chills, he didn't doubt the fact that they could easily capture them as their group greatly outnumbered the intruder and his dog.

"Yes boss!" The group of White Fang members chorused. Some of them were irked by the intruder's nonchalance. He almost seemed _bored_ with those frosty eyes, which really scared them _..."But that won't be for long."_ The males of the group thought wickedly. _"We'll beat up that impossibly handsome face of his!"_

They edged closer to the intruder with their weapons raised.

.

...

.

Throughout the conversation between the leader dude and his underlings, Peter merely stayed silent and smoked his pipe. Somehow...they came to the conclusion that he was a Faunus.

Well, that's nice.

He didn't object or deny anything as the situation worked towards his advantage. They weren't going to try and kill him anymore so he didn't have to either.

He did his best to avoid killing whenever he could. The morals he was brought up with back on earth had kept him alive up till now.

And honestly...he wasn't really scared of his situation. Just a bit worried for Ace but that was all. Well... at least until he heard the leader dude say 'Mr. Taurus'.

" _Taurus...does he mean Adam Taurus!?"_

The silver-eyed boy thought in surprise to himself but kept his cool. He leisurely brought his hand down and rested it on the pommel of his sword, [Schlaf Drachen]. He glanced at the ring on his index finger. He was going to have to take this situation a bit more seriously.

He could probably fend off Adam one on one, but against him and all of his underlings? It was impossible for him.

" _At the moment."_

He noticed the White Fang grunts getting closer to him. _"Hmm...seems that we're starting...!"_ Suddenly, he felt proud for no real reason. It seems that someone just complimented him! And with that in mind, he gained a great boost to his confidence.

He, again, was a very self-confident guy after all.

Ace sensed Peter's abrupt happy mood and stopped growling. She gazed curiously at him. _"Woof, woof? (*translation* = why is he happy in a place like this?)"_ However, her attention returned back to her enemies as she noticed them coming closer.

Peter waited patiently for his opponents to make the first move. He intentionally left open spots for them to attack, but was really gathering his aura to his staff. His gaze was sharp and observing every single movement, breath and eye movement of his enemies. He noticed that they weren't armed with any extremely dangerous weapons. A few of them had guns but most of them were wielding swords, axes, baseball bats and one was even holding a spoon.

" _That spoon can cause a very slow death. I should avoid it."_ He thought with amusement as he remembered that one YouTube video which made him lol.

"Get him!" A random White Fang member yelled and charged at Peter along with his fellow members. They probably didn't shoot at him yet because they wanted him alive.

" _Alright...let's do this."_ The boy thought seriously and closed his eyes. He focused his aura into his staff and kept his heartbeat calm. He listened attentively to the running steps of his enemies and waited for the right moment to strike.

A few of the White Fang charging him noticed his closed eyes and thought him crazy but what happened next made them unable to think at all.

" _Now!"_ Peter opened his glowing eyes just in time as many weapons were already about to hit him.

 _._

 _._

 _[BOOM!]_

.

.

He slammed the butt of his staff on the floor, creating a small crater. A shockwave strongly resounded and sent all his opponents flying back, some lost consciousness when they hit the walls while others were temporarily deafened and badly hurt.

"...!"

Dust from the destroyed rubble was floating in the air like fog which made the White Fang group leader and a few grunts who stayed behind unable to see anything. They weren't affected by the attack but definitely felt it. The unnamed leader stared at the foggy scene with an open mouth.

"...What the f*ck just happened!?" He asked no one in particular. The few White Fang grunts around him were shocked speechless.

A few seconds later, the fog-like dust disappeared. What they saw terrified the sh*t out of them.

The ground around the intruder was strewn with unconscious and groaning White Fang members. The boy—no, _monster_ was now covered in pitch black wisps of aura which trailed around his body like protective ghosts. His frosty silver eyes stared at his remaining enemies and were glowing with sheer indifference which in turn, made him look otherworldly. He was like a demon straight out of Hell and yet at the same time, they couldn't help but admire the beauty of his power.

...But they were still scared sh*tless. What frightened them the most was the fact that he didn't move a single step and was still calmly smoking that blasted pipe of his. He's also never spoken one, _single_ word. They were so focused on him that they didn't notice Ace silently creeping up behind them. She was going for a stealth attack.

The leader got out of his petrified state. "G-get him!" He stuttered slash yelled at his underlings. They stared at him as if he was out of his mind.

He stared back firmly. "W-we are White Fang. We do n-not forgive. We do not forget." He said, slowly gaining back confidence. "We outnumber him 8 to 1. We still have a chance!"

"..."

"YEAH!" The remaining seven grunts cheered. "WE ARE WHITE FANG. WE DO NOT FORGIVE. WE DO NOT FORGET." They brought out their weapons and foolishly charged at the scary intruder.

Meanwhile in Peter's head, he was asking himself a very, _very_ important question. _"Huh...did they just quote Anonymous?"_ Then he noticed the leftover grunts charging him. _"*Sigh* When will they ever learn?"_

He sent some aura into his pipe and the designs on it started to glow a light blue. He sucked in the minty freshness and slowly took the pipe out of his mouth then blew at the floor in front of the charging minions.

 _._

 _[Whoosh]_

 _._

Ice began to form at rapid speeds. The first two grunts couldn't avoid the ice on time and slipped, hitting their heads on the floor and quickly lost consciousness. The final five ran around it.

" _Idiots..."_ Peter shook his head while letting out a sigh.

One of the five White Fang grunts took out his gun and began to shoot at the intruder but in the blink of an eye, the intruder unsheathed his sword and cut down all the bullets before unhurriedly sliding the sword back into its sheath. This all happened in the span of a few seconds.

" _...What..."_ The grunts all thought at the same time.

After seeing this incredible feat, they stopped short. How were they supposed to fight him? They asked themselves before one grunt formed a strategy to fight the intruder. They looked at each other and nodded.

Peter was at a dilemma when the grunts started surrounding him in a circle. He couldn't use [Legato] to cause another shockwave as it was a rather new technique and he hasn't _quite_ figured out how to use it consecutively yet. He also couldn't use [Drakoe] at a close range because he didn't have enough control to _not_ kill them.

Alright, if it's a physical fight they want, then that's exactly what they'll get.

All five of the White Fang grunts charged and attacked at the same time however, what they didn't know was that Peter had already predicted the trajectories of their swings.

He quickly caught the bat of the grunt in front of him and crushed it to dust, then he leaned slightly to the left dodging a sword slash to his head.

He held out his staff and swung in a circle, knocking all five of the grunts to the ground effortlessly.

"...You're going to have to do better than that." Peter stated calmly as he spoke his very first words.

They glowered at him but averted their eyes in fear after looking in his eyes. He seriously gave off a terrifying presence.

The grunt who got his bat broken got up and rushed at Peter but it was simply child's play as he caught the grunt's punch. With great ease, Peter pulled him close and kneed him in the stomach. He threw the poor, unconscious grunt to the side.

He sensed a attack to his back but decided to not dodge it.

 _[Crack]_

He turned his head and gazed calmly at the grunt's widened, fearful eyes seeing as the blade of the grunt's sword simply broke into millions of pieces the moment it touched him. He hit the side of the grunt's head, knocking him into oblivion.

The boy stood there silently before turning his attention back to the three last grunts on the floor. They seemed to have finally given up the fight after seeing that.

"D-don't m-move!" He heard someone call out behind him.

He turned around and saw the leader dude holding Ace with a knife to her throat.

"..."

"..."

The leader noticed that the intruder's eyes closed. _"Heh, is he finally giving up?"_ He thought as he stared down at the dog in his hands. He decided to throw away his pride and use the intruder's pet as a hostage. There was no other option left and he was lucky enough to have dodged the damn dog's sneaky headbutt.

He looked back confidently at the intruder but the moment he did, his heart froze painfully in his chest.

The intruder's eyes were wide open, glaring at him and showing a strong emotion rather than plain indifference.

It was pure, unadulterated anger.

The icy silver eyes of the intruder were _smouldering_ with intense malice completely unfit to be in the eyes of a human being.

He felt like a mere _insect_ under his hateful gaze.

Then, the oppressive pressure came. He felt his knees buckling under the massive invisible weight and started sweating buckets. He weakly looked up at the intru- _monster_. Black flames were rising up from his body while jet black trails of aura was swirling around him like a fierce tornado. The _monster_ raised his hand and pointed at him. The ring on the _monster's_ index finger was glowing darkly.

" _...!"_ The leader couldn't breathe. Behind the _monster , _the form of a dragon was forming from a void of nothingness.

" _S-sh*t...am I going to die here!? ...No wait!"_ He looked down at the dog in his hands. He still had a final trump card.

"S-stop!" He yelled. "I-I'll slit your d-dog's throat i-if you d-don't!"

The _monster_ stared at him furiously and he almost wet his pants but after a small pause, the _monster_ slowly lowered his arm. Ok...this was working. "H-hurry up!" He neared the blade of his knife closer to the dog's neck while grinning on the inside. He was going to survive this mess!

The _monster_ closed his eyes and let out deep breaths. Within moments, the dragon and all the black aura vanished.

The leader let out a breath of relief.

...

Peter once again had another hard choice to make. He could either Blitz over to the leader and take Ace, but risking her life in the process _or_ simply go along with whatever his enemy wanted.

Making up his mind, he chose the best option.

"Alright...I've stopped. Let the dog go."

The leader kept the knife at Ace's neck. "O-only after I'm sure y-you're not g-going to attack me." He replied.

Peter stared at him curiously with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "So...what do you want me to do?" He asked mockingly.

The leader shivered, remembering why he was scared in the first place and decided to get this over with quickly. He looked over to the three remaining grunts. Only one of them was still conscious, the rest must have fainted from the sheer overpowering pressure.

"H-hey you!" He yelled at the grunt. "Pick up your w-weapon and knock him out."

The grunt feebly stared at his boss with shock.

"Do it now!" He barked at his underling. The grunt quickly scampered up and picked up his weapon while hesitatingly hobbling towards the intruder.

Peter simply raised his hands calmly in the air. "Go ahead. I surrender." Then he sharply stared at the leader. "Keep your end of the deal."

The leader gulped and hastily nodded. He removed the knife from the dog's throat but kept a tight grip on it.

"Good." Peter nodded. He closed his eyes.

The grunt, seeing this, ran towards him and whacked his head soundly.

Before losing his consciousness, Peter gave one final thought. _"And I just finally thought I would never forcefully lose consciousness again in this world..."_

"..."

"...Is he really out?" The leader the grunt.

The grunt cautiously checked. "Yup." He gave a thumbs up.

"Phew..." The leader relaxed and fell to the ground. Ace saw this as a chance to escape and quickly ran away hoping to get some help.

The leader cursed but decided not to give chase. He was too exhausted. "Tie him up." He ordered the grunt. "We'll gather our allies after and return to base." Now that he noticed, none of them were actually dead. They must have been lucky that the _monster_ was in a merciful mood. But he would be a great force to the White Fang. _"Mr. Taurus can deal with it."_ He thought. He's had enough for one day.

.

* * *

.

Ace ran through the streets, weaving past people, looking for someone with a strong appearance.

She stopped in front of what seemed to be the police station.

"Aww...So cute!" A young female voice called out behind her.

She turned around but suddenly felt herself picked up from the ground.

"!..Grrrr.." She growled.

"It's ok...I'm not gonna hurt you." The same voice soothed.

Ace looked closely at the person. "Look! We're even wearing matching hoods!"

The person was a cute girl with pale skin, shoulder-length black hair with a red tint and silver eyes that was similar yet completely different from Peter's.

"My name's Ruby! Aww...you remind me _so_ much of Zwei!"

.

* * *

.

 _{Peter's P.O.V.}_

.

.

" _..."_

"..."

"...Ughh..." I moaned gently as I gradually regained my senses.

" _Cough, cough..."_

I sluggishly opened my eyes and blinked rapidly to get rid of the black spots clouding my vision.

I faintly looked around me. I was in a dimly lit grey room, the only light source was from the small hole on the wall with metal bars blocking it.

It seems that I was in a prison or something similar to that.

" _...What happened...?"_ I finally thought. I forcefully recovered my wits and started to examine my situation. It seems that I was sitting on a chair so obviously, the first thing I did was try to move my hands but instantly, to my slight panic, found that I couldn't.

I closed my eyes and let out deep breaths to remain calm. It was my first time being captured and this was something to be expected. The _last_ thing I would want in this event is die because I panicked and made a stupid mistake.

I was unable to _see_ my hands as they were behind me so I used my fingers to feel the contraption that kept my hands fixed. _"Handcuffs huh..."_

I looked down and saw my ankles tightly tied to the chair legs with rope. I tried moving my feet to see if the rope would loosen but whoever tied the knot was a professional.

 _*Whoosh*_

Suddenly, I felt the cold wind blowing from the hole crawling on my bare skin. "...Oh, come on..."

I finally realized that I was stripped down to only my boxers.

" _Wow...these guys must be really afraid of me..."_ I concluded with frustration because they took all my stuff and also satisfaction because I was proud of my effect on them.

So for the next five minutes, I simply sat there meditating and recovering my aura. I was surprised when I found out that they were stupid enough to _not_ take any measures from me using my aura. It must have slipped their minds.

I tried to sense for Ace's presence but failed. Unexpectedly, I wasn't worried. Somehow I had a feeling she was alive and safe. She must have escaped when I was out.

Now then...I guess it's about time I left. I've been here long enough.

Plus I _still_ haven't found goddamned weapon shop yet...I was actually a bit angry 'bout that.

I grinned evilly. _"Maybe I can let out some 'steam' when I'm getting my stuff back...heh, heh."_ I'm suuure that the White Fang won't mind...

But where exactly was I? Am I still in Vale? _"Oh well."_ I calmly shrugged. _"I'll find out soon enough."_

I sent some aura into my hands and broke the handcuff easily. I scoffed at how pathetic these guys were. I mean seriously...this is all they did to constrain me?

I shook my head at their foolishness.

As I continued to shake my head in disappointment, I noticed my ring still on my finger when I reached down to untie my legs.

Once again, I shook my head at their foolishness. They took my watch and necklace but kept the ring on? Amateurs. What they didn't know was that my ring is actually one of my main weapons. In the time I've been here, on Remnant, I found out that just like my sword, staff and pipe...my ring was also inexplicably indestructible. So knowing that, I self-taught myself some hand-to-hand combat, though I wasn't a expert on it I was fairly decent.

Getting my stuff back now was going to be easier than I thought.

But first...I have to untie this knot. It's probably the only challenge I'll get from this place.

 _._

 _._

 _(10 minutes later...)_

.

THIS...FREAKING...KNOT!

 _._

 _._

 _(Another 10 minutes later...)_

.

I combed my hair back with my hands while letting out a sigh.

In the end...I had to use my aura to get out of the rope. Kudos to whoever tied it.

I glanced at the metal door that kept me in this wretched place. I walked over to it while sending aura into my right hand and ring. It was time to leave.

I pulled my fist back and aimed at the centre of the door.

 _._

 _._

 _[BOOM!]_

 _._

 _._

I calmly stepped out of wide hole I made and noticed two White Fang grunts on the floor, unconscious.

" _...Really?"_ I sighed in defeat. _"That's all it took?"_

I raised my head in slight surprise when I heard the sirens. I must have triggered the alarm.

I wickedly chuckled.

"Good, good...I don't have to go to _them,_ they'll come to _me._ "

.

* * *

.

 _{3rd Person P.O.V,}_

 _._

 _._

The leader of the small White Fang mission group jumped up from his chair the second he heard the security alarms go off.

" _Sh*t!"_ He turned to face one of his underlings. "Stay here and watch over them!" He ordered, pointing at the unconscious White Fang members on the medical beds.

"Yes sir!" The underling saluted.

He stomped towards the door while taking a device out of his pocket. "Group A! Head over to the storage room and prevent the prisoner from regaining his weapons!" He barked into it.

A few seconds later, a voice crackled out. {"Yes sir!"}

"And tell Group B to assemble in front of the infirmary!"

{"Understood sir!"}

He put the device back into his pocket and went through the automatic metal doors. A few minutes later, he heard the stomps of boots from around the hallway.

Soon the sounds of stomping stopped and he stared at the 50 White Fang soldiers in front of him. "Sergeant sir!" A female soldier with orange fox ears at the front saluted.

He gazed hardly at them before speaking. "As you know, the prisoner has escaped." Most of the soldiers remained impassive but a few, who had seen what the prisoner could do, flinched.

The sergeant continued. "It is a fault on my part. I did not expect him to gain consciousness so soo-" * _Beep! Beep!*_ He glared down at his pocket and took the device out.

"What is it?" He growled.

{"Boss! The Lieutenant will be arriving soon!"} A voice crackled out.

The sergeant let out a small breath of relief. "...Good. What about Mr. Taurus?" He demanded.

{"The Lieutenant said that the leader was busy someplace else."}

The sergeant closed his eyes under his mask before responding. "Understood. Until then, tell the Lieutenant that we'll handle the situation to the best of our abilities. We will not let the prisoner escape!"

{"Yes boss!"} The voice from the device replied.

The sergeant shoved the device back into his pocket then gazed at the soldiers. "You've heard what I said. Capture the escaped prisoner!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" The soldiers chorused before heading marching to prison cells with their sergeant at the lead.

 _._

 _._

 _(A few minutes later...)_

.

"Stop!" The White Fang sergeant ordered. "Weapons at ready!"

The sounds of loading guns and swords sliding out of their sheaths resounded throughout the quiet hallway. Soon, all the Faunus were armed with either futuristic-looking machine guns or katana-like swords. Some pointed flashlights at the unnaturally dark hallway ahead of them.

Someone had turned off the lights in the prison cells and it wasn't hard to guess who.

A few soldiers gulped in nervousness and fear but the more battle-hardened ones kept their wits. The sergeant, who had already faced the _monstrosity_ that was their prisoner once before, decided to be cautious about this.

" _Group A should be close to here. We can group up."_ The sergeant planned. He already knew that outnumbering the _monster_ would not work, but _this_ time, he had trained soldiers instead of new rookies. They had a higher chance to recapture or, if the situation depended on it, kill the escaped prisoner.

Concluding his strategy, the sergeant grabbed the device out of his pocket. "Group A! Come to the prison cells!" He commanded into it.

{"..."}

"Group A? Respond!"

{"..."}

"Group A! Are you there!?" The sergeant yelled, getting anxious and impatient.

{"... _Bzzt Bzzt_ "}

Only the sound of unsettling static answered.

The sergeant slowly brought the device back into his pocket. _"...Sh*t."_ He thought. _"May Monty help us all."_ He knew first hand what the _monster_ could do when it was angry. He also just realized how he's been referring to the prisoner as _monster_ for the past few hours out of pure instinct.

He turned his attention back towards the soldiers.

Seeing their leader in panic, they also started to feel uneasy. The few that had faced the prisoner were downright _terrified_ , but the ones that had not were simply on edge. They were apprehensive of the fact that their leader was scared a single person and curious on why.

The atmosphere began to feel more tense as the soldiers began to look around warily.

The sergeant's fear gradually turned to anger when he saw what the _monster_ had reduced the proud White Fang to.

"We are the White Fang!" He yelled surprising some of the soldiers. "We do not forgive! We do not forget!"

"..." The soldiers looked at each other in silence before cheering. "...Yeah! We are the White Fang! We do not forgive! We do not forget!"

Successful in lifting the spirits of his soldiers, the sergeant ordered. "Let's go. The Lieutenant will be here soon and it is our duty to delay the prisoner until he arrives."

"Yes sir!"

.

...

.

Peter observed the group of White Fang members cautiously marching by him as he was currently hanging on the ceiling by holding on to a pipe. It was actually quite difficult and tiring but with a little bit of aura, he held on.

Aura really solves everything, doesn't it?

Anyways, he was getting a bit off track there. Earlier, he had retrieved all his stuff. The room they kept his things in was literally a minute's walk away. These guys really _were_ dumb. A large group of guards was protecting the room but it wasn't difficult to silently knock them out, one-by-one, leaving them in a deep, dark and dreamless sleep...well...at least he didn't _kill_ them.

And now he was about to use the same tactic on this group of White Fang members. Since it was so dark, he could quietly knock out one Faunus at a time. He was going to leave the leader dude alone though...he needed some answers, and the leader dude better pray that he had them.

He plugged his earpods into his ears and began to listen to some music. Stealth attack was a rather tedious task, as he learned from before. Music would definitely liven up the chore.

 _._

 _[Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa...]_

 _[B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the..dark, dark_  
 _Can't be sure when they've hit their..mark_  
 _And besides in the mean, mean time_  
 _I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart...]_

 _._

Precisely! _'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark'_ by _'Fall Out Boy'_ definitely did the trick. Somehow his iPhone always knew exactly what he needed.

He sent some aura into the soles of his feet and jumped down without making a single sound upon his landing. He calmly crept up behind a soldier...and silently whacked his head with enough pressure to knock him out. Then he jumped back a few meters and prepared for the next victim.

 _._

 _[I'm in the de-details with the..devil  
So now the world can never get me on my..level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite...]_

 _[My songs know what you did in the dark...]_

 _So light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _So light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _I'm on fire!_

 _._

The next few minutes continued on like this. The remaining soldiers and sergeant, obviously, noticed what was going on from the trail of unconscious bodies behind them but was still unable to catch him, even with their night vision. Incompetent fools...it _may_ seem that he was insulting them an awful lot but in all actuality, he was actually still a bit angry at the whole 'captured' thing.

Now, there were only six White Fang members left including the sergeant. The five soldiers were surrounding the sergeant in a circle with their guns pointing in all directions.

It's a pretty good strategy, he admitted, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Plus the fact that all the soldiers were shaking in fear didn't help their situation at all.

So he came up with a quick plan. He was going to use the pressure thing he did before when Ace was held hostage. To be honest, he couldn't remember most of the stuff he did because he was literally doing everything by instinct. He was just _so_ mad that his repressed emotions acted and his power went out of control.

" _Alright...let's do this."_ He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. _"...No, wait."_ He reopened his eyes. _"Wasn't there a saying that revenge was a dish best served cold?"_

The boy gave an evil grin and his silver eyes gleamed maliciously in the darkness. _"Payback time..."_

 _..._

Within his protective circle, the sergeant felt chills crawl up his back at that exact moment. He had a bad feeling about this...

 _._

 _[Whoosh!]_

 _._

Suddenly, the sergeant felt wind rush by him and he turned his head to look but found that he couldn't as he felt cold steel at his neck.

The Faunus around him quickly pointed their guns behind him. He tried to move but the voice that whispered into his ear made him freeze like a statue.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Then the voice got louder and reached everyone's ears. "Surprise Motherf*cker." The voice said with amusement underlaying his tone.

The sergeant glanced down and saw the blade of a sword held at his neck. "Bringing back memories?" The voice asked calmly.

He had a pretty good guess on who the voice belonged to and began to sweat nervously.

The soldiers, seeing their boss in trouble, prepared to shoot but the deep, unnaturally calm voice of the intruder made them stop short. "The moment you pull that trigger is the moment your superior dies...you wouldn't want that to happen right?" The voice said in a relaxed matter as if he was simply stating the weather.

The soldiers lowered their guns but kept their guard up. They were _utterly_ terrified of the prisoner holding their boss hostage, especially now that they had a better look at him. His emotionless glowing eyes kept them rooted on the same spot, in panic that if they moved a single finger he would destroy them all. It was almost like his eyes could _see_ into their bare souls...

Though one thing the soldiers all agreed on was the fact that the prisoner's otherworldly silver orbs were without doubt _beautiful_...but in the end, his indifferent gaze still made them shiver...

Not in anger, but in absolute fear.

The prisoner unexpectedly nodded comfortably, a serene smile gracing his handsome face. "Good choice. Thank you for that." He said gently, instantly dissipating some of the tenseness in the air.

"..."

"..."

"Uhhh...no problem?" A soldier finally replied hesitatingly. All five of them were _very_ confused at the sudden change that the, now polite and not scary, escapee made. With the dim light somehow coincidentally shining onto his smiling, attractive face and with his frosty silver eyes showing a minuscule glint of kindness, he almost looked angelic.

...Keyword _almost_ , as he was still holding his sword at their sergeant's neck with a small, kind smile.

As if reading their minds, the boy promptly assured them. "Don't worry...if you leave peacefully I promise you I won't kill him." His gaze turned sharp as he looked down at the nervous sergeant. "I only need some answers."

The soldiers, surprisingly, weren't too conflicted on their mutual choice. "Ok, we understand." One soldier announced after a small pause. Their natural instincts told them that the boy in front of them was someone who kept his word. And the fact that none of their allies have actually _died_ proved much about him.

In conclusion, he was a trustworthy guy, though even if they _did_ try to rescue their boss they would undoubtedly fail. He was just too strong to fight...he almost seemed to be at the level of the White Fang's leader, Adam Taurus. Plus...he was a fellow Faunus, so that gave him a good mark in their books.

The soldiers dropped their guns on the floor and proceeded to walk away with the sergeant's betrayed glare set on their backs.

 _Step, Step, Step, Ste-_

"...Wait!" The boy called. The soldiers froze and slowly turned around in fear, hoping that he didn't change his mind of his decision. "Are any of you possibly the one who tied my feet to the chair?"

Four of the soldiers let out small breaths of relief at the harmless question but one timidly raised her hand.

"Yes...that was me, sir." The female soldier with orange fox ears replied in a fearful but brave tone. Though on the inside, she was terrified that she was going to die now.

"..."

She closed her eyes at his silence, preparing herself for the pain.

" _*Chuckles* ..._ There is no need to be afraid. I merely wanted to commend you on your skill with knots."

The fox-girl opened her eyes in shock. Did he just compliment her?

"In fact..." The silver-eyed boy continued calmly. "I would say that your tying skills was the only and best challenge I have ever come across up 'till now."

She blushed slightly under her mask and her fox ears twitched softly. "Thank you..." She replied shyly. She wasn't used to people complimenting her tying skills.

The boy shook his head. "There is no need for thanks...not when someone is as naturally talented as you. ...Though now, I must get back to business." He glanced down at the sergeant who was staring at them, flabbergasted before looking back at the fox-girl again. "One day, could you find the time to teach me your skills?"

"Of course!" She cheerfully replied before skipping towards her comrades who had already left before her.

.

...

.

Peter stared as the fox Faunus's long hair disappeared around the corner of the dark hallway before finally turning his attention back on the, once again, terrified sergeant.

While he _did_ have a pleasant talk with someone he could call a worthy opponent, it was time to get serious.

He stared calmly and silently into the leader dude's covered eyes, making the the man break into nervous sweat. He let out a small smile at that. "...You should already know what I want to ask, right?" He asked rhetorically.

The sergeant averted his eyes, most likely not intending on speaking...but decided it was a bad idea when he felt the cold blade cutting his skin. Even though the _monster_ promised his underlings that he wouldn't kill him, the man still didn't trust the promise.

"Alright! I'll answer whatever you want!" The sergeant growled angrily.

"...Good." The boy's tone instantly dropped and his gaze sharpened making the sergeant feel more chills crawl up his back.

"First question... _where is Ace_?" Peter asked.

The sergeant replied instantly. "The dog? Yeah, it escaped right after you were knocked out."

"So, she's still in Vale?"

The leader dude nodded carefully so he didn't cut himself on the blade. "Good. Next question. Where am I?"

"Uhh...you're in one of our undercover boats at the Vale port." The sergeant hesitatingly replied, knowing that he was giving away a top level secret to an enemy. But his life was on the line here so it didn't matter.

"... _I'm_ still in Vale?"

The hostage, once again, nodded carefully.

"Ok...last question. How do I get out of this ship?"

The sergeant pointed down the hallway which the soldiers left from. "Go down here, turn right, turn left and you should see doors. Exit the doors and you'll get to the main room where we keep the merchandise. The exit to the deck should be obvious once you're in there."

Peter nodded and loosened his hold on the leader dude. He was a bit suspicious on how the man would give him this knowledge so easily but didn't think too much about it.

"Good. That's all I need." He frowned at the sergeant. "I won't kill you today but I can't say the same for the next time we meet. Don't let me see your face again."

The sergeant gulped and nodded. The feeling was _completely_ mutual.

The silver-eyed boy then struck the side of the sergeant's head with the butt of his sword. Before losing complete consciousness, the sergeant gave a small victorious grin. _"The Lieutenant is here..."_

 _._

* * *

.

 _A.N,_

Hello everybody, Daeths here.

Sorry for the long wait...this chapter is only _half_ of the chapter I intended on releasing. The other half is almost done. I was going to release the whole chapter but decided against it because it would take longer.

I hope you enjoyed the story and once again, thanks for the views, follow, favs and reviews.

Cheers

 _._

 _._

 _RWBY Spoilers_

I was so sad when Penny died...


	6. Act I-'Chapter 2'

_**The Merging of Worlds**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 _._

 _AtlasFury, Guajardo, Pockolypse : Thanks guys! I really appreciate that you like my story._

.

.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello" = thoughts_

 _Woof = sounds_

 _._

* * *

.

 _ **Act 1: Chapter 2**_

 _._

 _{Peter's P.O.V.}_

.

.

You know...I really like to think of myself as a humorous person at times. Ever since I was young, the world of comedy appealed to me like no other. So...in my free time, I would love to play around with my words and surf through cheesy jokes on the internet.

One thing I enjoyed most of all was pranking people... _safe_ ones of course.

And so, after leaving the unconscious sergeant behind and seeing a bottle of spray paint sitting innocently on a box in front of a _massive_ White Fang sign...well _*Sigh*_...I simply couldn't resist.

 _._

 _(A few moments of art later...)_

I turned around and grabbed my staff from the floor while giving myself a mental pat on the back for a job well done.

Sometimes I believe that I may have been a wonderful artist if I really intended to...not that I'm bragging or anything, I mean just look at this masterpiece!

Scrawled across the White Fang logo was - _PH WAS HERE-_ with a gigantic smirking face beside it. If you were to look closely enough, you would see that the tiger, or whatever the logo was supposed to be as I wasn't quite sure, had been transformed into a disfigured unicorn.

 _'...Isn't it simply wonderful?'_ I asked in my mind with heavy sarcasm.

Though I knew this would definitely p*ss off the White Fang, I didn't regret it. In fact, the whole point was to aggravate them as it was actually _very_ fun seeing them so terrified of me... _ahhh_ the moment when their faces twist in fear at the mere sight of me...

" _Wait, why am I thinking like that?"_ My thoughts came to a abrupt stop.

 _..._ Am I turning into a sadist!? No, no that can't be...how could I have not noticed this terrible nature of mine before?

Wait, actually now that I think about it...I had a habit of playfully teasing people...especially my sister...

" _Oh well."_ I uncaringly shrugged while releasing the tight hold I had on the hilt of my sword. It didn't matter much here anyways, I had much more serious stuff to think about.

I instantly dropped my mirthful gaze and replaced it with calmness. After plugging in my earpods, I took out my pipe from my pocket and lit it with some blue dust.

It was time to get out of this hell-hole of a ship and return to Ace.

.

* * *

.

 _{3rd person P.O.V.}_

 _._

 _._

The Lieutenant wasn't sure _what_ to expect when he landed his aircraft on the deck of White Fang's undercover ship, but what he did know was that something was _definitely_ wrong.

The ship looked empty, deserted even. Though that wasn't exactly out of the ordinary, a sense of uneasiness still warned him.

The last time he was in contact with someone was when one of the soldiers on the ship contacted him a while back for help with an escaped prisoner.

There was no contact ever since then...

Still, he didn't let that stop him from leaving his aircraft and stepped onto the ship. He had a good reason too, seeing that he _is_ the renowned Lieutenant of the White Fang! Right-hand man of Adam Taurus himself, who was the feared and respected, rightfully so, leader of the White Fang.

He had killed numerous hunters, huntresses, Grimm and even a few Schnee to reach his well-earned position. One escaped prisoner would be no match for him.

While walking on the deck of the eerily silent ship, he noticed a glint of light from the corner of his left eye coming from a small passing window. He took a quick glance at his reflection from the glass. The first thing he noticed was the bone-like Grimm mask that covered his entire face, leaving no features for people to see. Under the cover of the disguisement, his eyes gained a proud glint because the mask showed his position and hard work as only higher ranks in the White Fang could get their own custom masks.

He brought up his gloved hand and softly brushed his short black hair. To him, long hair only got in the way during a fight so he's kept it short from the beginning of his career as a White Fang member.

Unknown to most people, he had extremely long hair when he was a child.

Though he's got to say, the only reason why he can fight the way he does is because of his large body structure. His fighting style favoured brute force using the gigantic chainsaw strapped to his back, plus with his naturally large durability, he could take a large amount of punishment. His only weakness being his lack in speed and finesse.

He also liked to show off his muscular appearance because it intimidated people weaker than him. So it was the reason _why_ he wore his custom white high-collared vest showing off his bare arms, his left arm was boldly tattooed, while the rest of his outfit was the standard White Fang uniform.

The Lieutenant continued to admire himself from the window for a few seconds but who could blame him? Doesn't everybody admire themselves every once in a while?

But his small show of narcism didn't last long when his attention was soon captured by a dark haired boy with an elegantly carved pipe in his mouth strolling casually out from the inside of the ship. And though nothing seemed particularly off about the scene, there was something weird about this stranger...he could feel it.

"Hey you!" The Lieutenant growled. The boy slowly raised his head and stared at him however the moment he did, the Lieutenant was instantly taken aback with shock and fear.

It was unusual for the large Faunus to feel so much fear like this, but this...this brought back memories he would have liked to forget...

The boy had creepy glowing eyes that reminded him so _very_ much of the damned woman who forcefully made the White Fang take up a partnership along with her silver and green haired mercenaries.

The day she simply walked into their camp and effortlessly overpowered the White Fang was a huge slight on his, no, _their_ pride.

So that was the reason why he immediately went on guard and grabbed his chainsaw from his back. If this stranger had powers like _her_ , he would have to kill him now.

He would be helping the world by doing so.

The Lieutenant scrutinized the silver-eyed stranger some more. The boy looked more like a young noble than a fighter, though that certainly didn't make him any less dangerous. Some of the Schnee were very, _very_ strong he had to grudgingly admit. One thing he noted in surprise was the stranger's slit pupils...was he a Faunus?

He quickly shook his head. It wasn't something to worry about here, the kid in front of him was undoubtedly the enemy.

He moved his examination onto his boy's weapons. The stranger had a sword strapped to his waist while held in his right hand was a tall, hooked staff that gave off a malevolent aura. The boy was also smoking the expensive-looking pipe that could possibly be a weapon. You never know...as he learned his lesson ages ago when he mocked the tiny girl's umbrella.

 _*Shudder*_

That was another one of his memories he would like to have forgotten.

None of the strange boy's weapons seemed particularly special besides the wooden staff that let out a... _wrong_ feeling.

"So...are you quite done?" A strangely calm voice sharply broke him from his thoughts.

The Lieutenant looked up from his observations and finally noticed how the strange boy had waited patiently for him the entire time.

...That wasn't normal at all and honestly, unnerved him quite a bit.

With the experience he's gain overtime, he's come to realize it meant two things. Either the boy was very strong or he was merely arrogant.

He was praying to Oum that it was the latter.

"...Who are you?" The Lieutenant demanded, acting brave. Showing his nervousness would only let the enemy gain the upper hand. He quickly glanced at where the stranger had come from, wondering if his allies were already all dead.

The stranger stayed silent, staring straight into the Lieutenant's eyes before answering with his surprisingly polite voice. "My name is not of importance here...and I have not killed anyone yet, if you were wondering." He finished with slightly narrowed eyes.

" _!...How did he know what I was thinking!?"_ The large Faunus thought with surprise and trepidation, though he kept his face stoic. "What, too scared too kill?" The Lieutenant taunted with a smirk. He was hoping to anger the seemingly emotionless boy.

However, the stranger remained infuriatingly calm, his eyes glowing with iciness.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the Lieutenant finally lost his already thin patience. "Enough of your bullsh*t!" He growled. "Give me your name or die!" The Faunus declared while raising his massive chainsaw. The Faunus himself didn't realize that he just did what he wanted his enemy to do.

And it was to lose composure.

The boy only let out a puff of smoke as an answer before tilting his head slightly to the left, dodging the Lieutenant's sudden attack.

The Lieutenant widened his eyes at the boy's abnormally sharp instincts but continued on pressing his attack, swinging his buzzing chainsaw in large arcs rapidly at his opponent.

The boy gracefully and at the same time easily weaved around the attacks as if he was dancing instead of dodging dangerous attacks causing the large Faunus to lose his temper some more.

"Stay! Still!" The Lieutenant grunted furiously in-between his attacks.

"...Now why would I do that?" The boy simply chided as he gave a small, serene smile. He glanced down at his watch while casually leaning backwards to evade another one of the annoyed Faunus's attacks. "It seems that I must cut this game short. Someone is still waiting for me."

After saying so, he instantly disappeared making the angry Lieutenant stumble back in surprise.

"Wha-!?" The Faunus looked around frantically for the stranger.

"Sorry!" An amused voice from behind him interrupted his search. "I'm going to be borrowing this." He quickly turned around and saw, to his immediate despair, that the stranger was standing by his aircraft. The boy also had a _very_ familiar looking key dangling from his finger.

His despair rose as he felt his now empty pocket. _"How...?"_ But his despair soon transformed into frustration, seething at the fact that his newly acquired and expensive aircraft was now about to be stolen by an enemy.

He sent his aura into his feet, groaning in agony as he did. He wasn't used to controlling his aura, usually only using it as a protective force but now, it was needed to perform this last, and he had to admit, dangerous move. Aura control was something people don't usually dabble in, being one of the most difficult set of skills to learn on Remnant.

"!"

His attention was brought back to focus as he noticed the stranger about to get in the cockpit. _"Oh no you don't..."_ He smirked in pain. He centred his body and prepared himself. His enemy seemed to be the speed type of fighter meaning he didn't have much endurance or defensive skills. One strong hit from his chainsaw should be able to kill him. The fact that his enemy was dodging his attacks the entire time only further proved his theory.

Just as the stranger was about to set foot on the aircraft, the Lieutenant leapt from the ground with so much force that the floor spread cracks behind him.

The large Faunus found himself grinning ear to ear in mid-air as he was about to end the unsuspecting boy's life but somehow, things didn't go the way he expected it to be.

Time slowed for the Lieutenant and his grin soon transformed into a face contorted with pain. He feebly peered down and saw the stranger's fist buried deep in his stomach, his thick vest doing absolutely nothing to stop the strength behind the hit, then he looked up and saw the boy's silver eyes examining him curiously.

The Faunus shivered, feeling like a lesser being before those otherworldly glowing orbs.

 _._

 _[BOOM!]_

 _._

Without warning, he felt himself shoot back with so much power that he painfully swore he heard multiple bones break the moment his body crashed into the steel wall of the ship.

Groans of agony escaped the masked Faunus's lips as he felt sharp pangs of pain shooting all over his body. Though for the stranger, it made a funny sight seeing the Lieutenant indented into the wall.

The injured Faunus slowly fell on the floor, face-first, leaving the shape of his body in the wall behind him and began to uncontrollably hack blood. He gratefully thanked Oum for his natural endurance else he would have died from the unbelievable punch. His whole body suddenly turned numb however he could still feel his aura already repairing, though slowly, the great amount of damage done to him. _"Impossible! How is he that strong!?"_ The Faunus thought in shock.

A calm voice that he's come to fear broke him from his stupor. "My apologies. I did not expect for you to attack." The Lieutenant weakly looked up at the genuinely remorseful stranger with his blurring vision. "I promise to return your...whatever this is the next time we meet." The stranger said, pointing at his aircraft.

The Faunus wasn't sure if the stranger was mocking him or not and it frustrated him to no end.

"Until then." The boy finished calmly while giving a two-fingered salute before entering _his_ aircraft.

The Lieutenant wobbly dragged himself to his feet, still not completely healed of all injuries but not wanting to appear weak. He reached down and grabbed his chainsaw, leaning on it and then glared at _his_ aircraft leisurely rising into the air.

The stranger must have noticed his glare because the boy looked out the window at that exact moment and gazed directly into the Lieutenant's incensed stare.

A slightly cheeky grin and the 'finger' was what the furious and cowed Faunus received as a final farewell.

The Lieutenant growled and turned around, wanting to get to the infirmary and remove all thoughts of the annoying stranger out of his mind.

 _._

 _(A few minutes later...)_

"F*CK! YOU! BOY!" The Lieutenant howled, standing in front of a disfigured large White Fang sign while a few White Fang grunts tried to calm him down. "I WILL destroy you the next time we meet!"

.

 _..._

 _._

 _(Meanwhile, at the same time in a recently stolen aircraft...)_

 _'Achoo!'_

"Hmm, hope it's not a cold..."Peter voiced. He thought back to when he stuck his middle finger at the Lieutenant who beat up Weiss in the show. "Heh, his reaction was priceless."

The silver-eyed teen didn't regret aggravating the Lieutenant. In fact, he felt that it was what anyone would have done in his place.

Seriously, the guy punched Weiss _freaking_ Schnee! _"He definitely got his..."_ Peter smirked.

With that said, he quickly brought his mind onto more pressing matters...he was currently lost. His plan of stealing this plane thingy had many 'glaring' _"Ha, pun."_ holes. One of them was being unable to even use the thing, though luckily, he learned enough from the books back in the old man's cottage to function it.

The second problem was knowing where to go. Fortunately, he knew he was still in Vale but he had absolutely no idea where Ace was.

Peter sighed as he stared at the setting sun. Even now, he felt that his life had turned in a completely wild direction. It was almost night and he had n-"!"

Is that...?

"Yes!"

There it is!

From the window, he finally spotted the familiar place. The place which had landed him into this whole mess...

Yes, that's right, it was the _effing_ weapon shop!

Alright, since he's already here, he'll go receive his weapon first before putting his entire attention at finding Ace.

Hopefully, the task won't prove to be too difficult.

.

...

.

It was a content Peter with a new guitar case hung over his shoulder that strolled proudly out of the weapon shop.

He stopped and stared up at the broken moon surrounded by the clear dark sky. "It's already night huh..."

He looked around and saw little people still out. It was a great difference from this morning

The silver-eyed boy glanced to the weapon's shop roof at his stolen plane-thingy. "I won't be needing it for now." He stated before stuffing the plane's key into his travelling pack.

A small scowl appeared on his usually calm face and he gripped his hand around his staff, stronger than usual as he felt his special trait kick in. "Now...where the hell is Ace?"

.

* * *

.

In a shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn', Ace was currently going through the toughest time in her entire life, and that was trying to escape from the energetic girl she's come to know as Ruby Rose.

"Look, look! This weapon is _sooo_ cool!" Ruby whispered enthusiastically to an annoyed Ace, pointing at the weapon magazine in her hands.

" _She's too excited..."_ Ace thought with exasperation. _"Completely different from Peter even if they do have the same eye colour."_ In a way though, this girl reminded Ace of Peter's sister when she was younger.

...Not the weapon obsession though, just the personality.

And getting on the topic of her silver-eyed owner, she still didn't know where he was. She was worried out of her mind for him but there was nothing she could do at the moment. The Ruby girl had come to the conclusion that she was a lost dog and took her under her wing therefore meaning, she could not get rid of this girl in any way!

She cursed herself for being so weak before glancing at said cloaked girl who was bobbing her head to the music playing out of her headphones.

" _Hmm...she finally seems occupied now."_ Ace observed as she slowly crept backwards. Seeing the girl not noticing, her stiff retreat soon became a fast run.

However, the moment she reached the front desk, she stopped short and stared at the scene in front of her.

It seemed that many people were already there before her, blocking the way to the door. Ace instantly hid herself behind a shelf and fought the urge to laugh at their ridiculous fashion style.

"-any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop opened this late?" A weird man that had bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye and a black bowler hat that sat on the top of his head asked. Ace also remarked his expensive looking red-lined white suit with a small grey scarf tied around his neck.

One of the many, almost identical, men in black suits with red ties and sunglasses around the orange-haired weirdo raised his gun and pointed it at the fragile old man behind the cashier who Ace immediately recognized as the shop owner, seeing him on the way in when Ruby dragged her into the shop.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The frail old man exclaimed, raising his hands into the air to show that he was surrendering.

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." The weirdo with the bowler hat said in a surprisingly gentle tone before turning his head towards the men, or minions as Ace now calls them, in black as his expression turned dead serious. "Grab the dust." He ordered briskly.

Ace hid further in the shadows when the minions spread out and headed towards the coloured machines on the walls.

" _...What should I do now?"_ The black and white dog thought in panic before remembering that she was not the only one still here. She quietly crept back to the cloaked girl at the back of the store and saw her still with her hood on, listening to her music and reading the weapon magazine.

Ace shook her head in irritation and slight amusement.

Even though she found the girl annoying, she was not evil enough to let a innocent girl get hurt in this robbery on her watch.

She headed towards Ruby, planning to let her know what was going on and hopefully by then, the cloaked girl would understand that she needed to quickly sneak out before anyone noticed her.

She was lucky that both of them were so small in size.

Unfortunately, it was too late as one of the goddamned minions had noticed Ruby before Ace could reach her.

The minion in the black suit and red tie unsheathed his crimson bladed scimitar with a loud _'SHIING'_ sound from his waist and pointed it at the girl. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em."

In the cover of darkness, Ace mentally face-palmed at the minion's cheesy line.

The minion waited for a few awkward seconds, probably realizing what he just said in regret, while the cloaked girl he warned remained silent, still not facing him. He could hear the faint sound of music coming from the girl.

"Hey, I said hands in the air!" The minion warned in a louder voice and walked over to the cloaked girl. "You got a death wish or something!?" He asked before roughly patting the girl on her shoulder.

The hood fell off and revealed an adorable face staring at the minion with her curious silver eyes. "Hm?" The sound of music became louder and the minion realized it was coming from the headphones on the girl's head.

The minion scowled and pointed at his ears, trying to convey that he was speaking to her.

The cloaked girl didn't disappoint and removed her headphones, though the music continued playing, and placed it around her neck. "Yes?" She questioned.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The minion replied impatiently.

"..."

The girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Are you...robbing me?" Her tone raising in pitch towards the end because of the amount of disbelief she felt.

"Yes!" The minion yelled, half in mind to kill the child already and be done with it.

Ace felt the minion's impatience and prepared to headbutt him before anything drastic happened, but the scene that she saw next left her speechless.

"Oh..." The girl let out as she further narrowed her eyes in realization.

Then she kicked the minion with so much force that he flew back and landed in a unconscious heap.

Ace felt her jaw drop and didn't even bother to correct her unrefined action. She was in _that_ much shock...that was not expected at all. Then she felt her hopes rise, _"Maybe this girl can help Peter!"_

Meanwhile, at the front of the shop, a bored Roman Torchwick playing with the red dust crystal in his hands glanced at the unconscious henchman on the floor before nodding at another henchman to check what was going on. _"...Why does it always have to be the last one?"_ The orange haired criminal thought with annoyance.

Ace was interrupted from her gleeful thoughts when another minion appeared and pointed his gun at Ruby. "Freeze!" He ordered.

However, before he could even react, the minion felt himself crash through the window and land on the ground with someone stepping on him. Then he proceeded to also lose consciousness.

Ace quickly ran after Ruby who drop kicked the minion out the window. Once again, what she saw made her jaw fall inelegantly to the ground.

The minions, along with Ace and the orange haired weirdo, stared at the cloaked girl who was slowly standing up and who now held a massive scythe that was transformed from the rectangular red thing Ace recalled seeing, thinking it was a mere box before.

Nope...it was definitely _not_ a box.

Ruby then gave a small, angelic smile before turning her expression into a feral one and swung her scythe around easily as if swinging a toy and brought it down, letting the tip of the weapon crash onto the floor creating cracks around it showing how durable the scythe was.

" _...Wow."_ Ran through the thoughts of everyone there besides Ruby herself and Roman.

Ace jumped over the broken window and ran towards Ruby on the empty street. Wait...empty!? The dog looked around and sure enough, no one was around.

"Doggy!" Ruby's voice brought Ace back from her straying thoughts. The dog looked at the cloaked girl and saw her giving a worried look. "Get behind me!"

Ace complied and ran behind one of the lamp-posts on the street. She had to grudgingly admit that she was better at stealth attacks than a straight on battle. She would be of no use here. The dog quickly brought her attention back to the inevitable fight.

"..."

A moment of awkward silence passed before the orange haired weirdo, now with a cigar in his mouth, broke it. "Okayyy..." He looked around at the henchmen around him. "Get her!" He ordered, wondering why they haven't already and rolled his eyes at their stupidity.

Ace tensed when she saw the minions in black suits charge towards the still girl but soon, she found that there was no need for worry when said girl jumped up, amazingly balancing on her scythe while dodging a minion's downwards slash with his sword then the girl proceeded to swing in a full circle and kicked, hard, at the unprepared minion's face while knocking off his crimson sunglasses in the process.

The minion flew back like a rag-doll and the poor fool was immediately knocked out cold.

The other henchmen remained undeterred and attacked the girl without hesitation, seeing as they usually worked in a bar they were used to violence especially after the event of the blonde brawler girl a while back that enabled them to remain unfazed in this current situation.

Nothing could ever compare to the horror of the blonde demon.

Ruby reacted to their hostility instantly, jumping up in the air and landed with her beloved scythe held behind her with both hands. She clicked a trigger near the end of the scythe and activated half-sniper mode.

Now what exactly is sniper mode, you may ask. Simple...Crescent Rose, the name of Ruby's self-made weapon had three modes. The first was 'storage' mode which Ace had earlier mistook as a rectangular box. The second was 'scythe' mode and the last was, as you may recall, 'sniper' mode, which allowed her to use bullets.

Now enough of my unnecessary explanation, let's get back to the story...

The cloaked girl spun around with the bullets speeding up her spin and knocked one of the minions running at her up in the air, screaming, while the other minion raised his sword in preparation to attack the unguarded girl but was too slow as Ruby stopped her spin and slammed her scythe down at the terrified minion.

One thing that the astonished Ace noticed was the beautiful red rose petals that would appear out of thin air every time Ruby attacked or dodged. It was at times like this that the dog wished she had opposable thumbs and a phone so she could capture this breathtaking scene.

Instincts that Ruby had trained hard with her uncle, 'rose' (Yang would be proud) and warned the girl of the minion coming towards her with a machine gun.

She used her semblance and jumped back so fast it looked like she teleported, leaving only a wake of crimson rose petals in her trail with her red cloak billowing in the wind.

The minion continued shooting but the cloaked girl was too quick and jumped to the side, dodging the rapid fire before charging at the minion using her bullets to propel herself faster then slid into him knocking him up in the air. She then dug the blade of her scythe into the floor to also throw herself up in the air and swung her weapon like a bat at the mid-section of the screaming minion's body, knocking him down to the feet of one Roman Torchwick, who stared at the entire battle with an exasperated gaze.

"...You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He mumbled sarcastically down at the unconscious henchman. He removed the cigar from his mouth and threw it down, crushing the lit end with his cane before stepping towards the cautious girl.

Ace's ears perked up when she finally heard the sound of sirens that was long overdue. All of a sudden, her eyes widened in alarm as her nose picked up a scent that she's been around for all her life. The dog's tail began to wag in excitement.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say that's it's been an eventful evening." The orange-haired criminal said with his dark green eye glittering with cruel amusement boring into the cloaked girl. "And as much as I'd like to stick around..." His amusement was immediately gone, replaced with sharpness as he raised his cane and pointed at the girl. "I'm afraid 'this'is where we pa-"

 _._

 _Step...Step...Step_

 _._

The sound of light footsteps suddenly interrupted the criminal mid-speech. _"F*ck!...Who could that possibly be now?"_ Roman thought with annoyance which was starting to border on anger from all the blips he's had in his plans today. His visible eye twitched with irritation as he turned towards the sound. _"There shouldn't be anyone around here. I made sure of that myself!"_

Ruby also turned her attention towards the footsteps, a warning ready at the tip of her tongue in case the person was a innocent bystander but stopped short when she noticed the doggy's reaction. In short, her temporary companion was acting excited instead of the usual sadness that the cloaked girl was used to.

What she didn't know was that she had mistook the dog's annoyance as sadness.

"...!"

The doggy suddenly left her spot behind the streetlamp and ran towards the direction of the sound. "Wait, doggy!" Ruby called out while reaching out her arm, her silver eyes following the dog but slowly widened when her gaze took in the appearance of the person that gained her companion's interest.

" _Wow..."_ Was all the stupefied cloaked girl could think at the moment.

The person was not someone she could call 'normal' or as a 'innocent bystander'. He was a boy who looked perhaps a few years older than her elder sister, Yang.

Yet...the boy gave off the aura of a experienced Hunter well beyond his years, someone like her uncle Qrow for example. _"Though he doesn't look as untidy."_ Ruby thought with slight amusement. Instead, the boy had an air of grace and nobility about him, not unlike the aristocrats she's seen on the news with the only difference being that the stranger had a calm, polite look on his face rather than the arrogant, condescending features she was used to.

What really caught her attention were the boy's eyes. They were a rare silver just like her own pair yet at the same time, she didn't have it in her to say they were similar, seeing as she had been taught to never lie from her father since a young age after all. The boy had naturally half-lidded eyes which made him seem ever so calm but that wasn't what made him different...no, it was the fact that his irises glowed with an ethereal light and had decorations in them which resembled cracked glass that made them so abnormal, even _otherworldly_ wouldn't be too big of a stretch.

She had never seen eyes like these before and was truly fascinated by them. She gazed at the beautiful light that illuminated the dark and knew that it was at times like this she wished she had her own scroll. It wasn't fair that Yang already had one, Ruby thought with a pout.

" _!"_ Suddenly, the cloaked girl couldn't help but feel shivers crawl up her back when said glowing orbs calmly gazed in her direction. The boy's eyes held a emotion, or rather lack of one, that intimidated her to her very core, though curiously enough, a glint of surprise was seen in his frosty eyes before he sent a gentle smile at her.

Now, Ruby Rose was a girl that hasn't conversed with boys much...actually scratch that, she hasn't interacted with anyone really. With an overprotective elder sister and father plus the fact that she's spent almost all her free time training, she was, without doubt, socially awkward. She _did_ have a small group of friends at Signal Academy but it was only because they held a mutual hobby, that being weapons.

So this was the reason why she couldn't resist the small blush rising up to her cheeks while nervously averting her eyes. She had to admit...the boy wasn't bad-looking. Honestly, she would say that he was cooler than the half-naked posters of boys Yang had in her room!

The girl peeked another quick glance at the boy and felt her cheeks began to heat up a little more as she observed in further detail of the stranger's features. He had the smoothest alabaster skin that defined a angular and clean-shaven face. His high cheekbones and firm jawline, devoid of any playfulness, only added to his calm and serious charm.

The boy had messy, jet black hair that reminded Ruby of the deepest and darkest of shadows and was in a style that is hardly seen on the men in all four kingdoms though Ruby found that oddly, it suited the stranger perfectly. Simply put, she found his hairstyle to be quite adorable yet stylish at the same time. Long, slightly curled bangs framed the silver-eyed boy's aristocratic face. His hair seemed to love sticking up in odd places and was long enough to be sloppily tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, which the stranger had left lazily draped over his left shoulder.

One thing she knew for sure was that if her older sister, Yang, was here, she would be unquestionable ogling the hell out of the silver-eyed boy that was currently in front of her without a _single_ shred of decency. Well...she couldn't blame her for that, seeing as she was doing the same thing but in secret. The boy was tall...much taller than herself she estimated from her observations. He had a lean body that was compacted with firm muscles but not bulging ones. Muscles she knew from experience was formed from the extreme training regime that she and her sister had also gone through, though the stranger had most likely taken it to a new level.

The dark-haired boy's outfit was unexpectedly...well, it was special, one could say. Ruby didn't judge seeing as she _herself_ was wearing a combat skirt but unlike her, the boy wasn't exactly dressed for combat. From what she could tell, the boy had on a black turtleneck sweater that _*ahem*_ clearly defined his abs, Ruby noted with rosy cheeks. Over the sweater, he wore a snug crimson hoodie with black stripes. Covering his legs was a simple pair of dark blue, bordering on black, skinny jeans while protecting his feet were boots and the only combat oriented piece of equipment on him.

What really caught the fascination of both Ruby and the orange-haired criminal across from her was the stranger's cloak. To put it simply...it was beautiful, like nothing they've ever seen before. Woven with expensive obsidian silk that seems to capture the shadows around it, was the only way they could describe it. The luxurious cloak hung loosely off of the boy's shoulders and stayed in place even with the cold wind breezing past them.

Ruby broke from her strange interest in the boy's cloak when she noticed him stand up with the support of his staff after petting the excited doggy. So her temporary companion was his, huh? She really missed Zwei even if she _did_ just see him this morning...

...But on the subject of weapons, the cloaked girl began to eye the boy's armaments with a crazed gleam in her silver eyes.

" _Oh! Oh! Is that pipe also a weapon?"_ She thought with large amounts of excitement. She began to analyze the tall, hooked staff held in the boy's hand and somehow felt comforted by the aura that fell out in small waves around it. Her previous apprehension was strangely all gone, she noticed. Her observations soon moved onto the sword sheathed at the boy's waist. While the sheath had amazing decorations on it, the sword didn't seem like anything too special. _"Must be one of the classics..."_

Her gaze fell on the last two, and she had to say, most confusing weapons. Her instincts told her that the guitar case hung on the boy's shoulder definitely contained a weapon however the pipe in his mouth, which also had elegantly carved decorations on it, eluded her hard-trained weapon senses. She couldn't tell whether or not it was dangerous. For all she knew, it could simply be a pipe, albeit an expensive one.

Suddenly, her body involuntarily tensed when she noticed the stranger take a step forward. The cloaked girl couldn't help but feel intimidated and a bit disappointed when the small glint of surprise and the small smile disappear from the boy's features, replaced by cold indifference once again.

...Wait a sec. Why _did_ the stranger smile at her? Have they met before?

...

Meanwhile, from the bowler-wearing criminal's perspective, his thoughts and objective was very clear.

" _...This kid is dangerous."_ He observed while narrowing his eyes with caution, though only the left one was visible. This strange kid is most likely here to help out Red but...he glanced to the side at said girl, why is _she_ also surprised?

He quickly focused his attention back on the stranger. _"No, it doesn't matter now. I can't afford to get caught."_ The criminal grimaced. He's made a lot of bad choices in his life...and it'll never stop, will it?

He warily glared at the dark staff in the kid's hand. It gave him the vibes, and they _sure_ weren't the good kind. Abruptly, the orange-haired criminal noticed a small glint coming from the weird kid's hand. "...A signet ring?" He whispered curiously under his breath. Could it be that the kid was from a well known family? He looked at the design on the ring. _"Hmm...a capitol H sprouting butterfly wings? Never seen it in my life."_ He felt his inner thief tell him to steal the ring but ruthlessly crushed it down.

" _Well, it's now or never."_ The criminal thought, steeling his mind before turning his attention back on Red.

"As I was saying before being so _rudely_ interrupted..." He sent a mock glare at the...amused? stranger who still hasn't moved from his spot and once again pointed his cane at Red, who was frowning at him. " _This_ , is where we part ways." He pulled the trigger and immediately ran for his plan B escape route.

Ruby saw the firework-like bullet aimed at her and prepared to jump up but widened her eyes and stumbled back in surprise instead when the unknown boy was suddenly in front of her, shielding the cloaked girl from the bullet.

"W-wha-!?" Ruby stared at the boy in shock before seeing him doing absolutely nothing to stop the shot. Knowing this, she quickly raised Crescent Rose intending to protect them both, but before she could do anything, the boy calmly raised his unarmed hand and flicked at the projectile, sending it back from where it came letting the bullet crash back onto the place where the orange-haired criminal had originally stood.

"..." Ruby rubbed her eyes in disbelief. _"Did he just...flick...?"_ The cloaked girl shook her head and pushed the question to the back of her mind.

There was still a criminal on the loose.

She looked around her for the orange-haired man and noticed him climbing up a ladder on the building behind her. From the corner of her vision, she saw the old shopkeeper walk out of his shop and the boy now on the other end of the street sitting down while petting the doggy. _"How did he get there so quick? Oh! Does he also have a speed semblance?"_ She thought with budding excitement but like before, pushed it to the back of her mind.

"You okay if I go after him?" She asked the old man in a serious tone.

"Uh huh." He replied, slightly nodding his head.

The cloaked girl took one last glance at the strange boy before running after the thief. He was going to get away if she didn't hurry.

...

Staring after the pursuing girl, Ace let out a bark.

"...So you want me to go after her?"

 _'Woof!'_

Peter chuckled and slowly stood up. "I'll take that as a yes."

Though the teen may seem calm, let's take a quick look into his mind shall we?

" _OMG! They even sound the same as in the show! Holy sh*t was Crescent Rose awesome!"_

...Ok. Let's get back to the story.

Peter walked towards the building and saw Ruby propel herself up after Roman before disappearing from view. _"Hmm, how should I do this?"_ He looked over at the shopkeeper and gave a polite smile. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Uh huh." He replied, slightly nodding his head.

The silver-eyed teen sent aura into his feet before instantly vanishing from sight.

"..."

"..."

Silence overcame the destroyed street, only sirens in the far off distance were heard. The old man turned his head towards the dog. "Snacks?"

 _'Woof!'_

"Ok."

.

* * *

.

The first thing that greeted Peter's vision was a middle-aged blonde lady standing in front of Ruby, protecting said girl with a purple energy shield, while Ruby _herself_ had her mouth agape with amazement at the older female.

Clouds of dust surrounded them so he deduced that an attack probably came from the airship flying above them. Wait...actually there was no need for deduction seeing as he already knew what was going on.

He noticed the tattered cape worn on the blonde lady's back was decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across it. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that seemed to be her personal symbol.

This cape was what allowed Peter to immediately recognize just who this esteemed lady was.

" _Holy Sh*t! It's Glynda Goodwitch!"_ The silver-eyed boy thought with uncontrollable delight. He slowly walked up to Ruby while staring at Glynda's seemingly magical attacks on the enemy's airship in awe, though it didn't show on his face.

Peter gazed at the blonde lady who he, embarrassingly enough, had a small crush on when he was younger...ok honestly, it wasn't that long ago.

He had to admit that while Glynda had a very strict personality, it was also _extremely_ beautiful and could only be matched by her appearance.

...Well, at least that was what his thoughts were after seeing the show.

The blonde professor has honey light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her impeccable face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses, which is what made her seem _so_ strict. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead of the same shade on the collar of her suit.

Glynda wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

Finally, she wears black boots with brown heels, which, from Peter's knowledge of the show, made her taller than she actually was.

...

While our protagonist was busy admiring his ex-crush, a panicked Roman is seen running inside the airship to a woman in a red dress who was currently driving said ship.

"We got a Huntress!" The orange-haired criminal quickly warned.

The woman, without replying, let go of the steering rod and went to the opened side of the ship, leaving Roman to quickly take control of the airship.

...

Peter watched in open fascination as Glynda conjured a storm above the ship then waved the riding crop in her hand down causing the storm clouds to rain deadly ice shards which impaled the ship in multiple locations.

"...Wow." He voiced. He still couldn't believe that he was witnessing a scene from his beloved show.

"I know..." He glanced to the side and saw the cloaked girl nod in agreement. The boy admitted that he was a bit taken aback when he literally saw stars in the girl's silver eyes.

The ice shards made the airship lose some altitude but Roman, with his skillful flying, remained concentrated and gained back control.

Though Glynda was engrossed on her attacks, she didn't fail to sense the boy that had appeared out of nowhere. Was he an enemy? Ally? However, her attention was soon captured by a woman standing boldly on the shaky airship. She narrowed her bright green eyes and pushed the questions about the boy to the back of her mind. He wasn't attacking her _or_ Summer's daughter so it relieved her busy mind for now.

Glynda observed as fire began forming in the strannge woman's hands.

"!"

She widened her eyes and quickly conjured a shield to block the large fireball sent at her, allowing the burnt cinders to spread on the floor around her.

The woman instantly raised her hand and Glynda, noticing what she as about to do did a back somersault and landed beside the children, dodging the giant pillar of fire that was raised high from the ground.

Glynda then took control of the leftover floating cinders in the air and created a spear-like projectile, shooting it at the airship while Ruby watched in pure wonder.

It was there that Peter was stuck in a great dilemma. Should he help Glynda and possibly change the plot or just remain standing there looking like an idiot?

It wasn't hard to make a choice.

He quickly chose his decision and unslung the guitar case from his shoulder. What better time than now to test his new weapon?

Glynda and Ruby stared as the woman destroyed the projectile sent at her with ease. Ruby glanced at the blonde lady beside her and decided to help out a bit.

The cloaked girl transformed her adored Crescent Rose into sniper mode before shooting at the woman in the red dress. It troubled Ruby that she couldn't make out the woman's face as it was shadowed and the large distance between them only made it worse.

Regardless of the rapid shots, the woman effortlessly blocked the bullets calmly, using her bare hand. Tired of going on the defensive, the unnamed woman created circles of fire around the girl and Huntress.

Immediately realizing the threat of these circles, Glynda telekinetically pushed Ruby forward using her crop while doing a front somersault to dodge the fire pillars.

However, this created enough time for airship to rapidly leave the scene.

The blonde woman stared hard at the retreating airship while Ruby slowly got to her feet.

"...!"

Suddenly, catching the attention of both females, the sound of energy powering up came from behind them.

They turned around and stared, one in shock while the other in excitement, at the calm boy holding a massive glowing rocket launcher on his shoulder with his staff floating beside him.

Before Glynda could stop the boy, he pulled the trigger and the projectile shot out, leaving a trail of obsidian light behind it.

They watched in bated breath as the projectile got closer to the airship...

...before _completely_ missing its target.

"..."

"..."

The three people on the rooftop gave three _very_ different reactions.

First, Peter Hallows who smiled sheepishly while realizing how this was the first time in his entire life actually using a ranged weapon.

Then there was Glynda Goodwitch who face-palmed and groaned in annoyance at the possible destruction of wherever the projectile may have landed.

And finally, Ruby Rose who kept her gaze locked on to the glowing rocket launcher with excitement.

" _...*Sigh*"_

Peter transformed the rocket launcher back into a guitar before packing it back into it's case, much to Ruby's disappointment.

He grabbed his floating staff and calmly leaned on it while examining the gazes of the people around him.

Unflinchingly, the teen noticed Glynda's disapproving glare boring into him and gave a polite smile in return which only fuelled to further the glare.

Then he moved his attention onto Ruby who was now back to looking at Glynda with wonder.

"You're a Huntress!" Ruby said slowly with clear awe underlining her words.

The strict blonde lady moved her glare onto the cloaked girl from Peter, though it was noticeably softer.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked, her adorable silver eyes pleading with her hands clasped in front of her.

.

* * *

.

It was a calm Peter and a conflicted Ruby that sat in the back of a Vale police car with Ace squashed in-between them.

They had their equipment confiscated from them earlier, which was the reason _why_ the cloaked girl was so sad and yet, at the same time, nervous because of the boy sitting beside her.

She respected the boy's ability to stay calm but couldn't help feel intimidated from the same exact reason.

Plus he was better looking than most boys she's met.

...And the fact that he _did_ protect her even if she didn't need it, she still appreciated the kindness.

" _Grrr...stop thinking!"_ Ruby yelled in her head, exasperated that she couldn't stop thinking about the boy's flawless skin, handsome features and amazing weap-.

"So..."

A voice suddenly interrupted Ruby's thoughts, making her jump up in surprise. The cloaked girl rapidly spun her head around and looked at the boy next to her's indifferent face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The boy apologized, gently resting a hand on her shoulder.

Ruby felt the blood rise to her cheeks from embarrassment. "N-no, it's a-alright! You didn't s-startle me at all!"

The blush on her cheeks deepened when the boy gave her a amused smile. "Alright, if you say so."

She noticed how polite and kind the boy sounded and relaxed, though not completely. She _also_ noticed the boy's deep and, she blushed further, sensual voice.

"I don't believe we've introduced yet, Miss...?" The boy asked and removed his hand from Ruby's shoulder, to her slight chagrin.

"Ah! Y-yes ! R-ruby Rose!" The cloaked girl exclaimed with a small stutter. "I m-mean, my name's Ruby Rose!" She held out her hand out of habit and manners trained by her dad.

The boy smiled and tenderly took the girl's soft hand with his own larger one. "It's a pleasure, Miss Rose..." He raised the confused girl's hand to his lips and lightly kissed the top of it. "Peter Hallows, at your service."

The boy leaned back into his seat, leaving a speechless and red-faced girl to her senseless thoughts.

" _W-W-W-Wh-What the HELL just happened!?"_ Ruby screamed, in her mind of course. It was almost possible to see steam escaping the embarrassed girl's ears.

At the same time, inside the serene looking boy's head.

" _Oh God! Why is she so red!? Did I anger her? Embarrass her? I don't know!? *Sigh* It was probably a bad idea doing what my sister taught me...she even told me it was from a reliable source, shou-shougo or something like that!"_ A small twitch made it's way to the boy's eye. _"Oh well, what's done is done."_

He peered to the side at the girl, still as 'still' like a statue. He understood it would be best to break the tension in the air.

"You know..." Ruby, like before, jumped up in surprise and turned her head towards him. Peter chuckled, making the girl look down in embarrassment. "I really would have liked to meet you under different circumstances."

The cloaked girl tilted her head in confusion. Peter felt like his heart would stop from the adorableness of the action but quickly regained composure.

"Yeah, we're most likely going to end up in jail now." The silver-eyed boy jokingly said but allowed the silver-eyed girl finally realize how dire their situation actually was.

Peter panicked when he saw Ruby lower her had with sadness. That wasn't what he was after at all.

Something clicked in his mind and he decided to fix everything with his amazing humour.

"May I ask you a question, Miss Rose?" Ruby raised her head and slowly nodded, not sure where this was heading. "Why do you think that a prisoner's favourite punctuation is the period?"

The girl thought about it for a bit but couldn't find the answer. "I don't know...Why?"

"Because it marks the end of his sentence." Peter replied with barely hidden mirth.

Ruby instantly groaned while saying. "God damn it, Yang!" Then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to say that...I mean it's just my sister makes jokes like that all the time and I-"

She stopped when she felt the boy resting his hand again on her shoulder. "It's alright..." She gazed up into his eyes and saw only amusement. She lost any tension within her, knowing that Peter wasn't a bad person.

 _*Snore*_

Suddenly, the sound of snoring caught their attention. They both looked down between them and saw Ace fast asleep with crumbs on her small snout.

Ruby couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the cute doggy's antics. Peter also let out a chuckle.

"Her name's Ace by the way."

"Mn...She reminds me a lot of my own doggy, Zwei!"

And so, for the rest of the trip, the two young teens talked about themselves and soon became fast friends.

...Meanwhile, at the front of the car sat two people.

One was an extremely irate Glynda Goodwitch who felt like she was going to snap at any moment wondering why the children were having so much fun.

The other was an elderly cop driving the car who sighed in nostalgia while thinking. _"Ahh, to be young again."_

 _._

* * *

.

 _[SLAM!]_

(the sound of a door closing for those who didn't know)

.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady..." Glynda stopped her pacing and glared at the calm boy sitting at an interrogation table next to a downtrodden girl. "...young man."

She quickly returned to pace, feeling slightly unnerved and _very_ annoyed at how casual the boy was. It reminded her so very much of the person she worked for, which was saying a lot.

"You put yourself and others in great danger." It was here that Peter felt another glare bore into him. He was really disliked wasn't he?

It was _also_ here that Ruby raised her voice. "They started it!" She protested though it was ignored as the blonde professor continued her pacing.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home..." Glynda said while looking down at her scroll. "With a pat on the back..." She stopped and moved her gaze from her scroll onto a hopeful girl and a calm boy. She narrowed her bright green eyes. "And a slap on the wrist."

She quickly whipped her riding crop onto the table between the boy and the girl with a loud _'SNAP'_.

"Eeek!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping back in her chair with wide, frightened eyes while, much to the Glynda's ire, Peter remained calm and stared into the blonde professor's green eyes with his own amused glowing ones.

"But..." Glynda continued in a displeasured tone. "There is someone here who would like to meet you." And it was exactly this person whom the blonde professor believed would get tremendously well along with the calm young man currently sitting in front of her.

Ruby blinked her wide, frightened eyes before opening them showing only confusion. Peter leaned forward with intrigue and rested his chin on his hands, not unlike those cheesy mafia bosses you see on TV shows.

He was actually starting to feel like a real character!

Glynda moved out of the way of the entrance and in came a man holding a tray of cookies on one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

At this moment, Peter lost any mirth or amusement he had and replaced it with uncanny seriousness.

The man standing before him may seem like any normal middle-aged man with tousled grey hair but he had thin and incredibly wise brown eyes that reminded the silver-eyed boy of his deceased mentor. And that was saying quite a lot seeing as his mentor was the one and only Wizard from the legend of the {Seasonal Maidens}.

Yeah...he didn't spent all his time training and fighting. He researched up many different lore on the world of Remnant and boy, was he sure that many of these legends might have actually been real.

Anyway, the man had a light complexion and sharp facial features, quite like himself. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it.

Peter wasn't sure whether or not the cross stood for something or was simply just a fashion thing. He found it highly impossible for there to be Christianity in this world but who knows? He was taught to always expect the unexpected.

The rest of the man's outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

Interestingly enough, Peter noted, the grey-haired man has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had dark hair when he was younger.

...Yup, for those who've already guessed it or actually you probably already all knew, this man was the one and only Headmaster Ozpin.

So, when said Headmaster gave Peter a curious glance, the silver-eyed boy unconsciously averted his gaze, unable to meet the eyes that reminded him so _very_ much of his long dead mentor.

Glynda, who was observing the dark-haired boy, took note of his reaction. She grinned wickedly but it quickly disappeared from her beautiful features as if nothing was there at all. _"This will be useful..."_

The Headmaster turned his attention back on the confused girl next to the clearly uncomfortable boy. "Ruby Rose..." He leaned in staring straight into the cloaked girl's eyes. "You..." Ruby felt herself raise her eyebrows in puzzlement, not knowing what else to do. "...have silver eyes." Ozpin finished.

"U-um..." She awkwardly glanced at her friend next to her who _also_ had silver eyes but who merely shrugged.

" _That wasn't helpful at all..."_ The girl thought with a pout before returning her focus back on the grey-haired man in front of her.

"So!" The man suddenly leaned back without allowing enough time for Ruby phrase a response. "Where did you learn to do this?" He tilted his head at the scroll next to him which the blonde lady was holding, playing a video of her fighting the henchmen that worked for the orange-haired weirdo.

Ruby raised an eyebrow while timidly replying. "S-Signal Academy?"

The teen next to her sighed in his mind. _"Ruby, please be more confident. Are you asking him or telling him? ...Oh well...she is who she is."_ It was what made her so endearing after all...But there was one thing he was curious about...why wasn't he part of the interrogation too?

I-it's not like he was jealous or anything!

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin inquired with Glynda staring impassively at the girl.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answered, thinking about her sloppy uncle.

Ozpin gazed calmly at the young lady. "I see..." He stated before placing the plate of cookies in front of the girl.

Ruby stared at the cookies then looked back up at the giver with confusion, wondering how exactly the man knew about her most favourite food ever...Buuuut, she simply couldn't resist any longer and grabbed a cookie...before inhaling it in one bite.

Then she grabbed another...and another...and ano—you get the idea.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Began Ozpin who looked up as if in thought. "A dusty, old crow."

"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said with her mouth full and was seen handing the last cookie to the boy next to her.

Peter was extremely touched by the act of kindness, grateful to know that he wasn't completely forgotten.

Ozpin gazed at the girl calmly while she cleared her throat and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Glynda, however, was appalled at the unladylike action.

"Sorry." Ruby said sheepishly. "That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal!" The cloaked girl remarked with excitement.

Ozpin calmly took a sip of his coffee.

"I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like—Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby finished, performing some kung-fu like movements much to Peter's amusement, Glynda's annoyance and Ozpin's...well Ozpin.

"So I've noticed." The grey-haired man commented before calmly putting his mug down on the table. He leaned in on the table. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

The boy who felt greatly left-out, noticed Ozpin's eyes gain a glint quite similar to his mentor's whenever he had a test for him. It was unsettling how the man seemed to be _waay_ beyond his years.

"Well..." Ruby's voice brought the boy back from his thoughts. "I want to be a Huntress." The girl admitted to Ozpin's question with heavy determination, which was quite unlike her usual bubbly character.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin questioned.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply at Beacon!" Ruby revealed. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people." The girl continued, her voice gaining speed. "My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" She let out a small giggle before continuing her rant. "I mean the police are alright, but Hunters and Huntresses are just _so_ much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!"

Ruby finished her speech with wide, hysterical eyes and her arms spread out, leaving the room in a stunned silence.

Glynda blinked her eyes feeling half bewildered and half pity for the girl while her boss remained abnormally calm just like the forgotten boy sitting by the breathless girl.

Ozpin broke the awkward atmosphere by simply asking. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby replied. "You're the headmaster of Beacon."

The headmaster let out a small hum. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." The cloaked girl nodded her head in greeting.

" _What about me?"_ The third wheel of the conversation thought.

"You want to come to my school?" Asked the headmaster.

"More than _anything_."

Ozpin glanced at Glynda who simply let out a 'Hmmph' and rolled her eyes, knowing that even if she _did_ refuse, it wouldn't actually be taken into consideration.

Seriously! Why did her leader have to make such weird decisions?

Ozpin looked back at Ruby. "Well okay."

Realization began to dawn as Ruby widened her silver eyes with vast and uncontrollable excitement. She turned around to face her new friend and saw him giving a congratulatory smile.

"Now then, Glynda. If you would be so kind as to escort Ms. Rose back home."

The blonde professor nodded briskly and faced the cloaked girl. "Come along young lady."

Just as the two females were about to leave the room, the headmaster quietly called out for Glynda. The two of them stared at one another and seemed to have a silent conversation, before finally, the professor nodded. "I understand."

"Bye Peter!" Ruby said right before the door closed with said boy giving a wave and a smile back.

 _._

 _[SLAM]_

.

The room soon fell into uncomfortable silence.

"..."

"..."

" _So this must be the reason why I've been ignored up till now."_ The boy thought with understanding.

Unsurprisingly, it was the headmaster who spoke first.

"I'll get straight to the point here." Peter steeled himself and met Ozpin's, once again, curious gaze with his own calm one. "Please tell me just who exactly you are."

 _._

 _(10 minutes later...)_

"I see...so you mean to tell me that you are simply a traveler who's been living in the mountains training with no means of contact to civilization?"

"Yes, that sound about right." Peter knew that his cover-up story that he came up with just now sounded weak but...actually who was he kidding, this is Ozpin he's talking to.

Ozpin drummed his fingers on the table. "I'll be frank with you, Mr. Hallows...I can't find myself to believe your story."

The boy decided it would be best to remain silent for now.

The headmaster let out a sigh. "I have many enemies that wish to force upon me a game I have no desire to participate in, and yet you, are a anomaly. An enigma, if you will" He finished, gazing sharply at the boy.

" _Game? Anomaly? Enemy? Is he talking about Cinder? If not, I have no idea what's going on here..."_

"You are much stronger than most of the Hunters and Huntresses in training..." Ozpin handed over a scroll playing a video of him teleporting in front of Roman's bullet and flicking it. "And yet, I've never heard of you before."

Peter leaned back into his chair. "...I see." _"I see? No I don't 'see' at all"_ "I understand completely where you're coming from Headmaster, but some secrets are better left untold."

Ozpin in response, raised an eyebrow with heavy curiosity and suspicion.

"Know this, however. I am not a part of this 'Game' you speak of and I mean absolutely no hostility towards you or anyone else involved. You could say that I'm neutral in a way." _"Wow...I can't believe the amount of bullsh*t leaving my mouth."_

"Hmm..." The grey-haired man also leaned back in his chair while taking a sip of his coffee. "Very well. I believe you."

Peter let out a breath of relief, mentally, of course. Though, with the boy's horrible luck, the relief was simply not meant to be when Ozpin continued speaking.

"Tell me, Mr. Hallows...Have you ever heard the legend of the Silver-Eyed Warriors?" The headmaster asked, staring straight into the boy's glowing silver eyes.

Peter shook his head. "No, I can't say that I have."

Ozpin closed his eyes and nodded. "...Legends are a very curious thing, Mr Hallows. While many of them can be false, they all have one thing in common..." The man reopened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling. "All of them had been derived from a true story...something that mankind has seen with it's very own eyes."

Peter listened attentively. _This_ was a story he hasn't come across yet.

"Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. The creatures of Grimm were said to have been _afraid_ of these silver-eyed warriors...They were the best of the best." Ozpin took another sip of his coffee before continuing. "It was said that even a single look from these fighters could strike a Grimm down..."

Suddenly, the headmaster put his mug down. "And even if this legend may sound as ridiculous as it is, it is one that I have come to know as true. So tell me...how is it that you have the eye colour of these warriors?"

" _Hell...! Does that mean that Ruby is-?"_ "I-I honestly have no idea, Headmaster. This is my first time hearing of this." Peter confessed. "But, does that mean that the girl from earlier-?"

Though the boy didn't finish his question, Ozpin knew what he was asking. "Yes, she received the genes from her mother whom I knew dearly. Sadly, she has passed away and young Ms. Rose is one of the last living descendants of the silver-eyed clan."

"I see..."

"...I don't wish to intrude on your secrets but please tell me just one thing, Mr Hallows. Is your family name truly real?"

This was something Peter knew he didn't have to lie about. "Yes, it is very real." He replied proudly, showing the signet ring on his finger to the headmaster.

"I understand. Thank you for your honesty." Ozpin said, allowing a genuine smile to grace his features now that the unpleasantries were over. "Now, I wish to extend to you the same offer I gave Ms. Rose. Would you like to attend my school?"

Peter weighed the pros and the cons in his head before finally choosing his decision. "It would be an honour."

Ozpin nodded. "Good, good. Would you like to go grab a coffee?" The man abruptly asked raising his empty mug. "It has been quite a stressing day today."

"It would be my pleasure." The silver-eyed boy smiled politely. "Though I would like to receive my dog first and gather my stuff."

"Of course. Then, I'll meet you outside the station. The café shouldn't be too far from here."

"Alright, see you then Headmaster."

.

* * *

.

 _(Meanwhile, somewhere else...)_

"So you're telling me that _one_ person defeated you _and_ the others?" A rough voice demanded.

"Yes sir..."

"I expected better from you, Lieutenant. No matter, get a kill on sight for this...stranger. I don't want to hear a second happening of this event."

"Yes sir!"

 _._

 _Beep!_

(sound of scroll hanging up)

.

An injured Lieutenant is seen laying on a medical bed wrapped in gauze. "I _will_ kill you the next time we meet boy..." The Faunus growled. "P.H..." He looked up at the White Fang around him. "Find me the person with these initials!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

" _I was simply unprepared this time, boy. And even if I were to lose to you again, you'd never be able to beat Adam Taurus, who would hunt you down like the despicable huma-...Or was he a Faunus? Never mind! It doesn't matter! He will hunt you down like the despicable person you are, for stealing my aircraft!"_

 _._

* * *

.

 _A.N._

Hello everyone!

I'm really, _really_ sorry for the long wait. There is simply no excuse for letting you guys wait so long.

In this chapter, I decided to add some stuff in after seeing the final episode of Volume 3 which I'm still crying about...I mean, why did have to be Pyrrha!? _*Sob*_

Don't worry, I'm still going to sail the Arkos ship, it is-was my favourite after all.

I have a question for everybody. Would you prefer shorter chapters but faster updates? And if you have the time, please tell me about your thoughts of my story like if my characters are too similar, too op, etc.

Any notes on bad grammar would help as well.

Anyways, thanks for all the views, follows and favs.

Until next time,

Cheers


	7. Act I-'Chapter 3'

_**The Merging of Worlds**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **.**

 _Pockolypse : I'm glad you like the guitar launcher idea! I never meant for my OC to seem so powerful so I will tone it down. You should be able to tell that he is not unbeatable in this chapter. Also your idea is amazing! I've added it into the story and did my best to make it hidden. _

_Avther : It's great that you like the story! I appreciate the support for the Arkos ship._

 _AtlasFury : Thanks for the feedback! I'm happy you like the silver eyes. After seeing it in the show I had to add it in seeing that I made my OC also have silver eyes. It worked to my advantage._

 _Guajardo : Thanks for the feedback! R.I.P. Pyrrha Nikos..._

 _Mater of Red Windex : Don't worry, I'm always open for advice so thanks! I didn't mean for my OC to seem op. He should be just a bit stronger than Yang right now. Though I do plan on letting him get stronger as the story goes on..._

 _._

 _._

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello" = thoughts_

 _Woof = sounds_

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Act 1: Chapter 3**_

 _._

 _._

 _Drip...Drip...Drip_

 _._

 _My eyes fluttered open. Instantly, out of trained instincts, they began to probe the place around me. Though it was a waste of time as I see nothing but pitch black shadows._

 _Strangely, I remained very calm and simply blinked my eyes a few times before adjusting to the abnormal darkness surrounding me._

 _Multiple questions ran rapidly through my mind but were ruthlessly crushed down. Panicking would not do me any good._

 _Seeing nothing else to do, I took a tentative step to the front._

 _*Splash!*_

 _Surprised, I tilted my head down and finally noticed the lake before me. I slowly looked up and saw myself in some sort of dark cavern._

 _The first action was to turn around and quickly get the f*ck out of here but just the mere thought of doing that felt...wrong. Something called for me in the cave, and I couldn't resist..._

 _I cautiously took another step forward, then another and another before soon, my speed went from a snail's pace to a moderate one. The sound of splashing only got louder and louder the deeper I went, as the water got higher and higher, already reaching just below my knees._

 _._

 _Drip...Drip...Drip_

 _._

 _Besides the sound of my rather clumsy strides, the sound of water dripping down from the stalagmites on the ceiling resounded eerily throughout the cavern, making the atmosphere seem much worse than it actually is._

 _._

 _Drip...Drip...Drip_

 _._

 _I continued my long strides in the water, not actually sure where I was going and usually would have stopped to think about it, but my feet walked on listlessly, almost like I had no control over them._

 _It seemed that my body was robotically following the weird thing that I felt attracted to._

 _Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I stopped. My feet weren't submerged in the lake anymore and I seemed to be on a small isle, sand brushing ticklishly under my bare feet._

 _The drips of water are now mere quiet echoes that were hardly heard, but taking it's place was something much, much worse._

 _ **'Grrrrrrrr...'**_

 _The silent growls heard came from the direction I was facing. I looked around, using only my eyes so to not make any careless sounds while keeping my panicked emotions in check._

 _ **'Grrrrrrrr...'**_

 _My vision eventually pinpointed a massive outline before me. With the 18 years of knowledge I have, I realized that it appeared to be a mountain._

 _However, my mind was not easily convinced of my logical conclusion. Since when did mountains growl?_

 _Knowing the threat that this mountain or possibly a monster, held, I began to backtrack my steps slowly and gently._

 _*Splash!*_

 _Hmm...Lady Luck probably wasn't on my side today. The moment I took a step back, I tripped falling straight into the water._

 _Oddly, I didn't feel any discomfort at all._

 _ **'Grrrrrrrr...?'**_

 _Slowly standing up, I began to shiver in fear and cold as I heard a questioning growl._

" _!"_

 _Suddenly, I froze in place when a large silver, glowing and slitted eye opened and stared right at me. _

_I stood still, hoping that whatever the thing was only reacted to movement, but my prayers went unheard as the eye, still trained on me, began to get higher and higher before turning._

 _...Now two gigantic slitted eyes, each larger than my entire body, were gazing down at me with heavy curiosity and was that...satisfaction?_

 _No, it's probably just my imagination._

 _I kept shock still and took in the appearance of the large beast in front of me. The dim glow coming from it's eyes allowed my vision to get further adjusted to the darkness..._

 _First, I noticed the snout._

 _Then, I noticed the large, curved horns on top of it's massive head._

 _My observation roamed down as I took in it's tucked wings, long tail and four giant legs._

 _Finally, my gobsmacked mind processed the view of it's body. If the beast's head was massive than the only way to describe it's figure was humongous._

 _I continued to stand before the thing with my jaws agape, as it remained curiously examining me. With the use of my knowledge, I realized just what exactly it was._

 _The beast standing before me was a motherf*cking dragon!_

 _As my fried mind went on processing what I just figured out, the awkward and tense silence continued. Not knowing what to do, I did what my mind deemed to be the smartest solution._

 _Greet it._

" _Uh...W-why hello there..." I began, stuttering a bit._

 _Sh*t! I messed up!_

 _Still as a statue, I fearfully waited for the beast's response. I knew I was completely outmatched here._

 _However, what happened next took me by surprise. The dragon lowered it's head until it reached eye level with me. Up close, I noticed a bone-like mask on it. Curiously, I examined the familiar visor, the name of it was at the tip of my tongue..._

 _All of a sudden, the beast's silver eyes bore into mine with an intensity I've never felt! My gaze angled up and I was unable to turn away._

 _Then...the terrifying bloodlust came._

" _!"_

 _I fell to my knees with no control over my body functions at all. My head was lowered and it took my entire focus simply to not vomit and pass out._

 _A large, bloodcurdling pressure covered me, head to toe. I was barely able to make any resistance at all._

 _My hands struggled to keep my body support but was weakly failing. My entire existence was shaking with a fear that I will never forget..._

 _However, my human pride and willpower kept me from passing out like a coward. I slowly raised my head through the pressure. It felt like thousands of hands were pushing me down but I strongly persevered, my strained, bloodshot eyes finally meeting the dragon's daunting gaze again._

 _Though what I saw was not at all expected. A glint of pride could be seen in the slitted glowing eyes of the beast._

 _'...Dafuq is going on here?' I thought with a baffled passion._

 _The dragon's mouth slowly opened, showing it's razor sharp fangs, each at least the size of a car._

 _My struggling body stared feebly at it, though unclouded determination burned furiously in my mind._

 _Then it lunged._

" _AHHHHHH-_

 _._

* * *

.

-HHHHHH!" Peter rapidly sat up on his bed yelling in a hoarse voice with his blanket falling off of him, leaving his muscular torso bare in the chilly air. He had his hand stretched out, a dark smoke-like circle fading in and out of existence before him.

If noticed closely enough, a crimson guitar pick glistened eerily between his collarbones, held by a thin metal cord around his neck.

The boy could feel his heart beating frantically, literally _hammering_ painfully against his chest. He began to take deep breaths, confusion and terror dancing in his frosty orbs.

"Pant...pant...pant...pant _.._ " The silver-eyed teen looked around frantically before comprehension began to slowly dawn in his agitated psyche and his body quickly but stiffly relaxed.

He tiredly closed his eyes and released the tight grip he had on the blanket, not noticing the crimson blood leaking from deep scratches his nails had made. The breathless teen gradually leaned back against the wall of the bed while letting out soothing exhalations to calm himself.

"...Not again..." The boy voiced softly. Seriously, this was already the tenth time having the same, _exact_ nightmare!

Speaking of which, had started when that damned Grimm bug bit him almost a year ago.

The teen slightly opened his left eye and peered down at the dark tattoo-like lines encircling his arm which had started from the dot the bite initially left located just above the left side of his collarbone.

" _It's definitely grown a long way, hasn't it?"_ The dark-haired youth thought mirthlessly to himself.

He let out another sigh and swept his hand through his unruly black hair before sluggishly tilting his head towards the window at the other side of the bed.

The boy noticed light peeking out from the gaps of the curtain, casting a dim orange glow in his small but cozy inn room. From the corner of his vision, he observed that the clock read an early 4:51 a.m.

" _The sun's just about to rise, huh?"_ Peter noted to himself as he lazily pushed himself upright, yawning and stretching comfortably while he was at it. Hmm...it wasn't too bad, only nine minutes from now was his _usual_ time to wake up.

"...!" The teen suddenly froze. He quickly grabbed the fallen blanket on his lap and wiped his body hastily, getting rid of the cold and sticky sweat that his chest and back was clad with.

...He detested the feeling.

Soon finished with the cleansing, the boy brought his feet around and sat securely on the edge of the bed. His glowing silver eyes slowly took in the state of his temporary home.

Described in one word...it was _very_ messy.

His weapons were spread out on the wooden floor in random places. Large maps hung loosely off the navy walls while his collection of books and info on Remnant were strewn around, half packed into his bag...

It was like 90% of modern day teenager rooms.

It really wasn't intentional, seeing as he, himself, was usually an orderly person. He had started packing up last night but probably fell asleep halfway...

Probably. The small drinks he had earlier that day was most liable to be the cause.

"!"

Catching his attention, he detected an adorable dog slumbering on his bundle of clothes next to the single-sized bed.

" _Ah, Ace..."_ The tired adolescent thought endearingly, a glint of softness entering his frigid, silver orbs.

"* _Sigh_ *" However, his features shortly warped back into a frown as he idly moved his gaze back onto his hands, specifically the signet ring on his right index finger.

He removed the accessory, playing with it between his fingers while regarding it blankly, deep in thought.

"..."

"...* _Snore*_ "

The sound of his dog's loud snore quickly broke him from his stupor. He shook his head and placed the ring back on. _"Enough moping around, me..."_ The boy thought, smiling humourlessly.

Peter quietly stood up, trying not to wake Ace up. He did a few stretches but stopped midway, sensing a strange feeling in his stomach and chest.

It was an _odd_ sensation, almost akin to hunger...

" _Eh."_ The teen nonchalantly shrugged and continued his daily routine. He was probably just craving for some hot and delicious breakfast. It's been a while since he last ate, after all.

The boy went on his merry way to the closet, his plans for himself already prepared in his head.

.

-Train

-Meditation

-Shower and basic hygiene stuff

-Wake Ace up

-Breakfast

.

This was what his every morning was like.

The boy knew from experience that talent only got you so far...hard work was definitely needed to improve, both physically and mentally.

He was trying to copy Saitama's routine from One Punch Man, hoping to gain the same powers _even_ if it costed his hair.

" _...Though it's probably impossible."_ The boy mused gloomily.

After getting dressed, he went to the table by the front door and grabbed his keys, iPhone and pipe. That was when he noticed an Airship ticket sitting innocently on the wooden furniture.

" _That's right..."_ Peter remembered as he shook some blue dust into his pipe. _"Today's the day I go to Beacon."_ The boy grinned and calmly let out a puff of minty freshness.

"Fun."

.

* * *

.

"Here you go, kid. One _'Dragon's Tail.'_ "

Peter looked briefly at the orange drink placed in front of him before nodding up in thanks at a tall gruff man with grey eyes wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. The man had short black hair, and a black beard with a moustache.

In his opinion, the man standing behind the bar table was refreshingly normal, unlike most of the eccentric characters in Remnant.

"Thanks Junior." The silver-eyed teen politely voiced.

The bartender merely gave a grunt in response, intently scrutinizing the boy. "You _sure_ you're old enough to drink, kid?"

Peter chuckled softly. "Haven't we already been through this, Mister Xiong?" The boy lazily grabbed his beverage and took a small sip. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah..." The large man rolled his grey eyes. "Just don't point fingers when you're arrested, kid. I don't have time for any of that sh*t." He bluntly responded.

The boy waved his hand casually. "Don't worry, Junior. You know me...I would never do that."

The man gave a hard stare at the youth. "Exactly my point..." He slowly whispered under his breath. "I _don't_ know you at all."

The owner of _The Club_ still remembered the day this teen first entered his establishment about a few days back. The kid looked tired as _f*ck_ and ordered for any drink that had alcohol or at _least_ something that would get his mind off of things.

Just like all his other customers.

Being the * _Ahem_ * 'responsible' person he was, he immediately asked for identification of age and if the youth had any Lien on him.

...The identification _definitely_ being top priority. _Definitely_.

However, the kid simply stated. "I'm old enough to kill sir, so why should I be unable to drink?" Then he proceeded to bring out a handful of Lien and placed it on the tabletop.

The man remembered widening his eyes at the amount.

Junior 'reluctantly' took the money and brought a few beers to the weary teen, though he really had to admit, the silver-eyed boy was one _hell_ of a drinker.

Impressed, the man literally counted 12 cans of beer finished.

Oh...the man _did_ notice the kid's unusual glowing eyes but seeing as his main job was an underground information broker, he was used to much weirder things.

When the polite teen, as he's come to known unlike the _crazy_ blonde girl that trashed his club a while back, was leaving, the man asked for his name.

"Hallows. Peter Hallows. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mister Xiong."

Junior, not taking his chances, looked for information on this 'Peter Hallows'. Frustratingly, he searched far and wide, using all his available resources but _still_ came up with nothing.

He came to the conclusion that either the kid was lying or he was an ghost. Not the spirit kind but the sneaky-and-still-alive kind.

Nevertheless, he didn't bring up the subject whenever the kid came by. The kid was pretty loaded with Lien and was a prized customer so he turned a blind eye. For now.

Plus, his two hired bodyguards took a peculiar, and probably, unhealthy interest in the teen. _"Poor kid..."_ He still remembered what they were saying right after the kid had left.

["Isn't he just so _interesting,_ sister? Let's try some... _experiments_ on the cute boy."]

Exactly their words. The tone they spoke in gave him shivers till this day. Well, he couldn't blame them...keeping watch 24/7 in a bar full of crazy and drunken people was possibly quite boring and stressing, _especially_ for two teenagers.

"!"

And speaking of said bodyguards, he noticed two young ladies currently sneaking up on both sides of the kid, who was just innocently enjoying his drink with a blissful expression.

" _Oh f*ck..."_ Junior decided to GTFO (Get The F*ck Out) and swiftly left the bar to check up on the dance floor. His job didn't include looking after hormonal kids.

If it did, he would never be payed enough.

...

"* _Sip*_ " Peter closed his eyes and relaxed into his stool. It was almost time for him to catch his flight _buut_ he wanted to get one last drink from here. Ace was already at the station with his stuff.

The boy knew that Junior Xiong wasn't exactly the most responsible guy in the world from the show, so he purposefully came here, _The Club_ , to get his first drinking experience.

It was _definitely_ worth every single Lien he used.

He found that it was somewhat true what his father used to say...'At times alcohol was the best medicine for stre-'!

.

""Boo!""

.

Two pairs of hands suddenly grabbed onto the internally shocked teen's shoulders. Peter instantly tensed his body and kept his features calm but, out of habit, allowed a polite smile to grace his face to his true emotions.

However, all of that preparation was cruelly pushed out of the way when the boy felt petite fingers _gently_ caressing his jaw.

"Oh, _Peter_...still the same as ever, stoic and handsome..." A soft, teasing voice whispered softly into right ear before another feminine voice whispered mischievously in his left. "Hmm, Melanie's right. Let us sisters have some... _satisfaction..._ "

The poor teen shivered lightly, much to two ladies delighted giggles.

Peter, rapidly realizing who they were, steeled his erratic emotions and calmly opened his eyes, forcing some amusement to enter said silver orbs.

"Ah...Miss Malachites. And how _are_ you two beautiful sisters doing today?" The dark-haired boy addressed politely and peered up at two lovely girl's faces, their pale green eyes gazing coquettishly into his own glowing ones.

Yup...he _definitely_ knew who these two were. Who didn't around here? They were Melanie and Miltia Malachite, the gorgeous twin sisters/bodyguards of _The Club_.

He felt blood rushing to his cheeks as he took in both female's delicate and fairy-like features. The boy turned his head slightly to give a quick glance at Melanie, who he's come to know now as a strong-willed, confident lady.

Melanie was a teenager surprisingly not much older than himself. She had long, silken black hair and expressive pale green eyes that were highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. The alluring girl wore a light, strapless dress with simple cyan lining.

Her main colours were a dazzling white decorated with bold cyan, here and there.

Meanwhile, he turned his observations onto her twin sister, who was extremely yet pleasingly different. Though they _may_ share the same, divine, physical appearance, the two young ladies had very contrasting colour schemes.

Miltia's charming, pale green eyes were highlighted heavily with deep red instead of a bold cyan. She wore a crimson, strapless dress with darkly black lining, leaving her beautiful pale skin entrancingly defined.

Peter also found that unlike her sister, Miltia was a more quiet and polite girl...well, compared to Melanie at least.

But one thing the sisters _unquestionably_ had in common was their arrogant and teasing nature, plus their intense yet playful interest in him, which left his delicate mind utterly confused.

Miltia caught Peter's wandering gaze and giggled delightedly while tightening her grip on the his shoulder. "We're doing _absolutely_ great! So, _Peter_...are you liking what you see?" The girl impishly whispered into his ear, causing another slight shiver run up his back.

His ears were sensitive, ok?

Peter felt his shocked mind come up desperately with a response. "W-who wouldn't?" He answered with confidence but not at all convincing the amused ladies with his cute stutter.

" _!? They were never this forward before! ...Why the sudden change?"_ The boy thought frantically. He remembered when the sisters had began flirting with him on his second trip here. He was honoured, of course, that these two young ladies found him fascinating enough but...he was afraid that his shyness would begin acting up. Oddly though, with charm he never knew he had, he gracefully played along with the sister's banter, howbeit he never took it too far.

Since then, the girls would tease and flirt with him and even gave a few hugs and kisses on his blushing cheeks, but there wasn't physical interaction like this before...though he wasn't complaining, just confused. _"So, why now?"_

A quiet gasp instinctively escaped his lips when he felt Melanie snake her hand down his sweater to his chest. He tried to GTFO but was ruthlessly kept in place by Miltia, who began to run her other hand gently through his untamed dark hair.

The sisters glanced at each other and gave a brief nod before returning their attention to their prey.

Sadly, or should I say happily, Peter unconsciously began to relax into the two girl's comfortable ministrations on him.

Melanie started to slowly trace small circles on the slacked boy's chest and neared her luscious lips to the his ear. "We've heard that you're leaving us, Peter..." The ensnared boy felt the blood within his body freeze, however Miltia lightly breathed into his other ear eliciting another gasp from the hapless boy. "...Is it true?"

" _God damn it! I thought I told Junior to keep that a secret!"_

Now Peter understood why the sisters were so touchy-feely with him. He knew they were very possessive ladies and probably didn't want to lose their source of entertainment, that being him.

"Yes. Unfortunately I leave for Beacon today." Peter replied quietly, casting a sorrowful look at the girls but also doing his best to prevent the moans of pleasure leaving his lips from the amazing stuff they were doing to his body.

The boy had to contain the massive blush he felt growing when the sisters got _even_ closer and pushed their...womanly assets against him. "Are you sure there's _nothing_ we can do to change your mind?" Melanie's breath tickled his ear as he noticed said girl gazing at him seductively.

Before he could phrase a response, Miltia continued in his other ear. "...You could stay here and work with us, you know...think of all the _fun_ we'll have..."

"Why don't you give it a little thought, _Peter..._ "

The boy wasn't sure who said that, seeing as he was getting lightheaded from the sudden erotic situation and couldn't help but gain a furious red tint on his cheeks. The sisters mentally cheered in their minds, finally getting the usual calm and collected Peter melt to putty in their grasps.

However, the boy _somehow_ regained a part of his composure. "Sorry Miss Malachites. I'm afraid that I can't accept your wonderful offer...for now." He finished with a soft smile. "I have some personal business that I must see to."

"...I see." Melanie whispered as the two sisters slowly moved back, but still kept their tight hold on the boy while Miltia continued playing with Peter's hair.

Peter groaned in 'slight' disappointment when he felt the girls ease off but calmly gazed at them and noticed doleful smiles directed at him. Even though he only knew them for a short period of time, he still felt his heart break at their disappointed looks.

He actually had a great time with them, he admitted.

Suddenly, Melanie poked a finger at his chest. "We expect visits, Peter." Miltia nodded in agreement.

"Of course. You have my word." He gently took the girl's hand and lightly kissed her fingers.

She smiled with amusement in return. "Still as _charming_ as ever, I see. Never change, Peter..."

Miltia reluctantly removed her hand from Peter, much to his hidden disappointment, when she saw her sister telling her it was time to go. "You have our scroll numbers. Call often, ok?"

The boy noticed the strange angelic smiles on the sisters flawless features that set him off for some reason. It was almost like he couldn't disagree, not that he was going to. "O-of course!"

"Good." The girls both smirked with satisfaction. "Let's go Miltia."

They walked off back to the dance floor with wonderful, swaying hips that instantly made Peter contemplate whether he made the right decision... _"No, no! I can't let Ozpin down!"_ He shook his head, ridding himself of dirty thoughts and grabbed his drink before quickly finishing it in one gulp.

"* _Sigh*_..." The boy closed his eyes in pure bliss.

"..."

"Women, huh?"

Peter opened his silver eyes and met an amused grey gaze.

"...Of course you wouldn't understand, Junior." The boy playfully glared at the gruff man. "You run away from them after all."

Junior scowled. "Shut up, kid. I'll have you know that I was-am a women magnet."

"Hmm..." Peter simply replied, sending a pitying look at the man,

"It's true!" Junior growled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mister Xiong." An entertained Peter voiced.

The disgruntled bartender folded his arms and childishly grunted. "At least _I'm_ not still a virgin like you, kid."

"Hoh? And _how_ would you know whether I've yet to have the pleasure of experiencing a lady or not, Mister Xiong?" The silver-eyed teen raised an eyebrow curiously.

Junior grinned at the kid. "Kid, it's clear to _everyone_ that you're inexperienced. Why else do you think Melanie and Miltia are so interested in you, hmm?"

"Wha-!?" Peter was stunned at the revelation, his jaws agape with astonishment. Once the boy regained composure, he lightly scowled at the man. "Alright...you win this one, Junior."

" _Finally..."_ The man smirked victoriously. _"Junior: 2, Peter: 6"_

The bar descended into a short, comfortable silence.

However, Peter's entire persona suddenly lost any mirth, greatly surprising the big man at the abrupt change. "...Have you done what I've requested yet, Junior?" The kid asked quietly with solemn intensity.

The man, realizing what the kid was talking about also became a tone darker "Yeah, I have. You're _sure_ about this, kid?"

Peter nodded slightly. "Tukson has been a great help to me, here in Vale. Knowing his background, he's bound to have danger arrive at his doorstep any day. This is how I'll repay for his kindness."

"Do you realize the risk you're now carrying by hiring my men?" Junior inquired strongly. "You're now part of the darkness under Vale, kid."

Peter nodded again, looking at the man before him calmly. "...Yes. And I can trust that you'll have information ready when I need it?"

The information broker named Junior sighed but nodded his head anyways. "Alright. It's your life, kid."

"Good." The teen smiled charmingly. "It's great doing business with you, Mister Xiong." He reached into his pocket and brought out a large bundle of Lien, placing it in front of Junior.

The man simply grunted and grabbed the money.

Peter glanced down at his watch. "It seems I must depart now." The boy stood up and put on his cloak before giving Junior a brisk nod. "Goodbye, Mister Xiong. I'll trust you to look after the book store?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've got it covered, kid." The man announced roughly, casually waving his hand.

" _...Don't die, kid."_ He thought afterwards as he stared at Peter shyly waving farewell at his giggling bodyguards.

" _It would be a waste of potential. Especially since she's making her first move soon."_

Suddenly, Junior frowned.

" _...Wait...he didn't pay for his drink!"_

"Hey! Kid! Get back here!"

.

* * *

.

 _(About an hour later...)_

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" Exclaimed a tall girl with radiant blonde hair, tightly hugging onto a younger brunette girl who was looking _clearly_ distressed. "This is the best day ever!"

The younger girl, or also known as Ruby Rose, gazed up at the ceiling of the airship with suffering and embarrassment, though a glint of affection was seen in her silver eyes.

"Please stop..."

The older female reluctantly obliged and released the younger one, but then quickly jumped up and down in excitement and joy, catching the interest of several people around them...though they were mostly boys.

"But I'm so _proud_ of you!" The blonde protested, her amethyst orbs glittering with enthusiasm.

Ruby shook her head slightly. "Really, sis, it was nothing." The hooded girl stared up at her elder sister, eyes pleading for her to end the conversation here...

...But the older female didn't get the message. "What do you mean? It was incredible!"

And it was exactly this scene that Peter Hallows, leaning calmly beside a window, was currently watching with badly hidden amusement. The dark-haired boy chuckled softly before gazing exasperatedly down at the _extremely_ bored dog by his heels. "...Do you want to explore the ship?"

 _[Woof!]_

The teen wasn't sure what the dog said but judging from her excited bark, he could guess the answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Well...go on then."

The boy watched in slight concern as Ace stormed excitedly down the deck. He knew that she could take care of herself but still couldn't help but worry.

"* _Sigh*_ " Peter shook his head wearily before returning his attention to the hilarious conversation that the two girls at the other side of the ship were having, catching the younger girl dressed in red and black saying how she didn't want to be the 'bee's' knees.

Did he know who these two beautiful ladies were? 'Course he did. He would be ashamed if he didn't. They were Ruby Rose, who he was already pleasantly acquainted with, and Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby's half sister from a different mother.

Jerking from his thoughts, he noticed Yang cross over to her little sister to give her a loving arm hug. Peter smiled bitterly, remembering how he and _his_ little sister would interact.

'... _The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department.'_

The boy moved his gaze from the sisters to the hologram, which was showing a drawn image of Roman. As he was listening to the news report, he couldn't help but admire Cinder's well-done anonymity. He _also_ couldn't help but pity Roman for taking the brunt of the blame, seeing as the silver-eyed boy knew who was really behind everything.

Don't get him wrong...he actually _likes_ Roman as a character, in fact, Peter enjoys _all_ the characters. Rooster Teeth did a great job creating them, especially Monty. {R.I.P. Monty Oum}

However, now that he was in this world, he would probably have no choice but to kill some of these characters, who are also now real, living and breathing people. Destroying the creatures of Grimm was something he got accustomed to quickly since it was for the need to survive, but killing a person? ...It would be something difficult to do, but not entirely impossible.

Under all the calmness that he had covered himself with, Peter was still but a confused young man who wasn't sure what his objective was, especially now that he was in Remnant, a whole different world.

 _Was it to find a way back home?_

 _Was it to aid this world?_

 _Was it simply on a whim that he was sent here?_

Questions like this burdened the mind of the boy, who had lost his family, every _single_ day. But with the presence of Ace by his side and the fact that travelling different worlds was possible and not simply fiction, he swore that would get stronger and stronger until he found the purpose of his life.

Even if it took forever.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The sound of a smooth, feminine voice rapidly woke Peter from his self pity. He rubbed his eyes with a sigh and grabbed his cherished pipe from his pocket as he heard Yang ask out loud. "Who's that?"

The boy glanced at the hologram, which had transformed from the news to the be'witch'ing and gorgeous figure of Glynda Goodwitch. He smiled to himself at the _amazing_ joke he just made.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

Wait for it...

"Oh."

Peter smirked at Yang's humorous reaction. It got him every time.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is _your_ duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage neede..."

The boy tuned out the rest of the speech, already knowing it's entirety by heart. He let out cool puffs of smoke as he lazily rested his back against the wall. Hesitantly, he held out his right hand and faced his palm upwards. Now would be a good time to get some aura practicing in.

Frigid silver eyes narrowed as the teen began concentrating intensely. Within a few moments, the tell-tale signs and sensations of his comfortable aura swiftly appeared.

The familiar rush of cold power traversed rapidly from his entire body until it reached his outstretched arm. Light and nearly transparent wisps of black aura appeared out of thin air, slowly rising from his palm.

Peter cautiously looked around, but to his ease, noticed everyone's attention still on hologram Glynda. He glanced to the side and saw his staff floating along with his aura. That was something he had no control over yet...but it was epic.

He shook his head and returned focus to his hand. What he was _trying_ to do right now was a protective skill. He had notperfected it and was hardly able to use it at the moment.

The boy knew that his defence was bad-scratch that, _horrible_ , right now. His speed was top-notch and can probably match Ruby's semblance while strength was easily rectified with the use of some aura.

Aura really _was_ great.

However, all of that would be useless if an enemy could hit harder _and_ was faster than him, which was highly possible. One hit and he was dead. He was lucky that the White Fang Lieutenant was so _agonizingly_ slow.

The teen understood that his defensive abilities and endurance sucked. And that struck his self-confidence and survival skills immensely _._

That was why he, who had not been taught _any_ type of protection skills, used his _own,_ otaku-filledknowledge to create one.

Surprisingly, having the information of many anime helped a lot. He was basing his self-created skill from Lie Ren's aura-shield and ' _Rho Aias_ '.

' _Rho Aias_ ', otherwise known as [The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens], was a shield used by a hero who fought alongside Achilles during the Trojan War named Aias the Great. The shield itself was the _only_ shield capable of stopping Durindana of the great hero Hector. Rho Aias was a bronze shield covered in seven layers of oxhide, which the javelin, having never before been blocked during the Trojan War, pierced to the seventh layer before stopping.

However, Peter simply knew it as 'The pretty pink flower-shield that Archer, from _Fate/Stay Night,_ used to defend against a super strong attack'.

The boy knew that while his version of the shield would resemble the original physically, it was fundamentally different.

A few centimetres above the teen's hand, his dark aura began forming a small, misty convex-like circle. It took _all_ his focus, shown by his stiff frown, to merely create the first layer of seven. He couldn't even get the flower shape in, only able to outline it currently with ugly, jagged points.

Being the stubborn person that he is, Peter didn't give up and began to concept the structure and build for the second layer of aura. Unfortunately, even as good as the boy's aura control was, this was still something difficult to achieve without any professional advice.

Beads of sweat rolled slowly down the side of the boy's sharp face as his frosty orbs narrowed in deep concentration. Slowly but steadily, more of his aura rose from his hand and gathered above the first rotating layer.

A larger but thinner black smoke-like circle began appearing and fading, in and out of existence. The boy ordered more of his aura to rise and reinforce the second layer but was suddenly interrupted when a blonde boy covering his mouth bumped roughly into him.

" _!"_ Peter blinked in surprise and lost focus, the shields instantly disappearing along with it. His lips curled down into a scowl as his cold silver eyes trailed after the person that hindered his training.

However, quickly realizing just _who_ it was, his anger was replaced by exasperated resignation and pity for the boy running for his life to the restrooms.

Said character being Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR and one of his most favourite characters of all time.

The silver-eyed boy shook his head, smiling in slight amusement and resumed smoking his almost-forgotten pipe, never once noticing the amber gaze curiously examining him.

"Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on you shoe!"

Peter's attention was quickly captured by the comedic sight of Yang following Ruby, chanting "Gross" while her little sister was disgusted, screaming "Get away from me!"

" _Yeah, now wouldn't be a good time to resume training..."_ Peter thought in slight regret while chuckling softly at the scene before him.

The teen let out a puff of smoke-frost as he heard Ruby yell at her elder sister to go wash up. Before long, his eyes mirthfully followed the back of the blonde girl running in the same direction as Jaune did...and unlike the other males, his gaze never once went below her waist. Never.

After all, he was a gentleman.

The boy collected his things, but not before glancing out the window. _"We're already in flight? Wow...I didn't even notice."_ The technology here really _was_ exceptionally more advanced than Earth.

He should probably go find Ace now, wouldn't want her bothering other people too much. Placing his pipe back into his inner pocket, he began to walk in the direction Ace had went.

However, he stopped when he heard an excited voice call out his name behind him. The boy slightly turned his head and saw Ruby running at him with waving arms.

" _Whoa!"_

He quickly dropped his stuff to the floor and widened his eyes in surprise when the smaller girl abruptly crushed him in a massive hug.

This, of course, garnered the attention of other students around them, but with a quick cold glare and a small flare of his aura, they rapidly went on their merry way with terrified shivers running up their backs.

Although unknown to the boy, his good looks and cold nature had accidentally attracted a few people of both genders, all for different reasons...

"Peter! It's been such a long time! How are you? Where's Ace? You're also going to Beacon? Wow!" The hooded girl energetically bubbled with such speed that it took all his focus to catch her questions.

Peter chuckled softly and awkwardly patted the younger girl's back. "Slow down there, Miss Rose. I'm still just a human, you know?" The boy smiled teasingly and met Ruby's embarrassed silver gaze with his own amused one.

"Haha..." Ruby released Peter and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. She looked at the boy before her, who was still as cool as ever, and promptly apologized.

"It's of no trouble, Miss Rose." The dark-haired teen replied gently. "In fact, I would say that you remind me of my little sister very much."

"Really?"

An amused smile tugged at the boy's lips. "Yes, really. But first of all, to answer your question, Ace has run away and I'm currently on a quest to find her. Shall we walk, Miss Rose?"

Peter held out an arm to which Ruby stared at in confusion before comprehension dawned in her expressive silver eyes. "Ok!" The younger girl quickly held onto the boy's limb with her own arm.

Peter released some of his aura and his staff floated up from the ground along with his bag. It began to follow behind the boy and the girl.

...

Sitting on the floor, a magenta-eyed boy with long, black hair and a magenta streak, matching his eyes, on the left side of his hair noticed the act of aura control. His stoic face fell into a frown but was quickly gone as if it never existed when a girl with short orange hair sitting next to him unconsciously rested her head on his shoulder with loud snores.

The calm boy sighed in good nature when he heard his company mumble about 'pancakes' and 'sloths'. He soon forgot about the abnormal control over aura the passing boy had and returned his attention to the book in his hands.

...

"So Professor Ozpin also enrolled you into Beacon just like that?"

Peter laughed lightly. "Yes, just like that." He repeated.

"He must really like us..." Ruby wondered and gazed at the chattering students around them.

The boy nodded in agreement. "Though I must say, Miss Rose, you are _very_ talented. I'm a year older than everyone here so it isn't really special, but you, you are _2_ years younger...I'm impressed."

Ruby shook her head frantically as her cheeks were dusted with a slight pink. "N-no, no. I'm really not that special at all! I'm just a normal girl who got lucky. That's all!"

"...Not only are you skilled, but you are also very humble!" Peter, unable to resist the adorable sight before him, teased. "I am in awe of the majestic Huntress before me!" With slight flourish, he gave a short bow, greatly surprising the girl.

An extremely embarrassed Ruby couldn't help but giggle at the boy in front of her. He was fun to around and didn't care about her bad social skills.

Plus the fact that he was very attractive and charming was only a bonus.

"..." Ruby pouted at Peter and before long, gave in.

"Alright, Miss Rose, I understand." The boy began slowly. "You're a normal, young lady and I'll treat you as such. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

However, before Peter could continue their conversation, he stopped short when he felt someone _painfully_ grabbing his shoulder and felt shivers run down his spine as he heard the exaggeratedly cheerful voice from behind him.

"Hey _buddy_! What do you think you're _doing_ with my sister?"

The boy slowly turned around and met a pair of furious eyes that were flickering between a beautiful amethyst and a dreadful dark red, not unlike blood.

Peter gulped.

.

* * *

.

 _A.N._

Hey there!

So, here's the new chapter finished everyone!

I've been getting feedback that my OC seemed a bit op but it was never my intention to do so. He is around Yang/Pyrrha's level of strength currently. But I _do_ plan on letting him get stronger as the story goes on...after all, there are absolute _monsters_ in the story now such as Cinder with full maiden powers and Salem...

Shoutout to _Pockolypse_ for a great plot idea that I'm adding into the story. It will be a slow and hard-to-guess plotline and is _very_ interesting.

Also, I've been having trouble choosing a name for my OC's guitar launcher so if you have a good one, plz tell me!

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, favs, follows and views.

Until next time,

Cheers


End file.
